


Serendipity

by StefWrites



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Berk (How to Train Your Dragon), Drama & Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff, Hiccstrid - Freeform, Inspired by Princess Diaries, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2019-10-24 02:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 47,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17695784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StefWrites/pseuds/StefWrites
Summary: Life has moved along rather quickly for Hiccup and Astrid. Now after an unexpected turn of events, they have to learn how to juggle their fast-moving relationship, their future as King and Queen of Berk while also wrapping their heads around the news that turns their world upside down. (Sequel to Moira).





	1. The Royal Tour

**Author's Note:**

> Tada! Here it is. 
> 
> If you have found yourself here and haven’t read Moira, I definitely suggest going onto my page and doing that before reading this one. And if you have read Moira, well then you are free to continue! 
> 
> Sorry that this took a little while to get out. I wanted to wait until I saw HTTYD3 and I also wanted to make sure that I heavily outlined this story as best as I could before starting. I have done both, so let’s get this party rolling! 
> 
> NOTE: This takes place around 10-11 months after the end of Moira. 
> 
> Definition of Serendipity: the occurrence and development of events by chance in a happy or beneficial way.
> 
> My wonderful collaborator, Christine, and I have a lot planned for this story. So, let’s get started! Hope you enjoy.

Hiccup Haddock had always wanted to see the world. It had been a dream of his ever since he was a child and staring up at the stars, knowing there were a bunch of adventures, places, and people just waiting for him to meet and discover.

And him and his wife, Astrid Haddock, had spent the end of their summer doing just that. They’d gotten the chance to see many of the places that Hiccup used to dream about.

But this wasn’t a vacation. This was work. And politics. And dining and schmoozing with leaders of other nations and countries that Berk had ties to and alliances with. Any form of “play” was almost always covered by some form of work. It was the first time King Stoick had sent him and Astrid out by themselves since they got married and officially became the future leaders of their country.

Hiccup was glad Astrid was here with him. Not just because they loved each other, enjoyed each other’s company, always found ways to make one another laugh between the stress, but also because she’s been doing events like this her whole life and managed to help him through the parts where he had no idea what the hell he was doing.  

And they had two more stops on this royal tour. Well...three, if you counted the one Hiccup was planning on surprising Astrid with at the end of it.

But they were exhausted.

And as fun as traveling was, Hiccup couldn’t wait to go home.

Home as in Berk. The place he’s lived for just a little over a year now. The place he didn’t even begin to hesitate to call home now. The place he met and married Astrid.

Astrid, the person who he loved with everything he had and knew he always would.

The one he was watching currently getting zipped up into a navy blue dress, the same dress she wore on their first stop in France. The one that hugged her hips in all the right ways that caused Hiccup’s heart to stop when she walked out in it. It also caused him to be distracted that _entire_ day and when he was supposed to be focusing on the leader speaking, he was instead thinking about Astrid and just how lucky he was to have someone as wonderful and beautiful as her deviously rubbing her thigh up against his.

And that dress with the detailed lacy back was still just as distracting and it kept him occupied while Throk was standing behind his seat and making sure that not one single hair was out of place, even though he knew the second he stepped off the plane all his handy work would be ruined by the first gust of wind.

“Okay, everyone,” Gustav spoke, the young assistant who joined the two on this tour, “The pilot just told me we’d be landing soon and we still need to go over the itinerary.”

Astrid huffed as she strolled back over to her seat next to Hiccup with Mala following close behind and putting bobby pins in her blonde hair that would keep the braid lining the side of her head in place.

They listened to the same order of events again. Get off the plane, drive to the city, be welcomed by the people, meet the political leaders, and then go to event after event.

Except for this time, he seemed to repeat the _exact_ same itinerary from the country they’d just left.

“Didn’t we _just_ do all of that?” Astrid asked the dark headed boy.

He looked back up at her, eyebrows furrowed, and then back down at his clipboard. They watched his eyes widen and blush rush to his cheeks when he realized that he’d been reading the wrong sheet, “Right. Sorry, guess I had the wrong page…” he chuckled nervously as he hastily flipped to the next page and began reading their itinerary for Iceland, the country they were about to land in.

And the Prince didn’t miss the hysterical fact that their assistant-in-training kept blushing every time he’d look up from his clipboard and make eye contact with the Duchess. It annoyed Astrid to no ends and he received a slap to the arm - sometimes head - every time he was caught chuckling.

Gustav finished up and walked away from the two, heading towards the back of the plane to buckle up and get ready to land.

“If you choose that _kid_ as your assistant when you become King, I’m divorcing you,” Astrid stated firmly while buckling her seatbelt around her waist.

“ _Astrid_ ,” Hiccup snickered as he buckled his own seatbelt, “First, he’s only a year younger than we are. And second, cut him some slack because we both know that Gobber isn’t the best teacher.”

Suddenly her round face was only centimeters away from his and he could see the tiny piece of hair stuck in the glossy stuff on her soft pink lips. He pulled it free before she spoke, “You can’t look me in the eyes and tell me you don’t find him annoying.”

“I find the twins annoying and we still put up with them.”

She rolled her eyes, a soft smile turning at the corners of her lips that Hiccup could tell she was trying her best to hide, “You’re impossible.”

“Yet, you _still_ love me,” Hiccup smirked.

She couldn’t hide the grin any longer as she closed the distance and pecked him on the lips, leaving some of her nice and shiny lip gloss behind. Astrid leaned her head back and laughed as she watched his nose crinkle while he tried to lick the awful tasting stuff off his mouth.

Hiccup chuckled along with Astrid, her laugh being the most contagious. There was the day in the stables when he heard her laugh hard for the first time and it was then he knew he wanted to make sure he got to hear it every single day for the rest of his life. He was pretty close to it so far.  

Marriage was fun and exciting but it was also...hard at times. Especially when having a thousand cameras taking your photo every time you stepped outside so they could talk about how you held hands - or _didn’t_ hold hands- or how the short dress Astrid wore wasn’t quite fitting for a _Duchess_...the list went on and on and the young couple tried their best to not let it get to them.

But most importantly, they always got through it together.

Like right now, the yelling and the clicks of the camera’s made Hiccup’s heart race and his green eyes grow wide. He still wasn’t a huge fan of the attention but he’d learned to tolerate it, and Astrid knew that. So, she’d always link her arm with his as they walked down the street and greeted the people. And the press always saw that as a cute gesture, and it was, but it was the one thing that kept him walking and kept him _calm_.

The royal couple was shaking the hands and talking to the people of the beautiful country of Iceland, hearing over and over how they all loved them, their story, and how it was so inspiring.

A lot of people saw them this way. All except their two father’s who were still...frustrated...by the marriage they both felt like they rushed into too quickly. But Stoick was nicer about it than Ragnar was. At least Stoick still _talked_ to the two and actually made an effort to be family.

Astrid’s father, however, was a piece of work and Hiccup could tell it still ate at her, and he was always willing to listen to the many rants about _Ragnar Hofferson_ , the man who was as stubborn as a rock was hard.

Suddenly, the two were joined by a young girl who came up to Astrid’s knees. The Duchess released Hiccup’s arm in order to kneel down to the girl so she could talk to her without having to look down upon the red-headed child who was carrying a bouquet of white and red flowers.

“For you,” the girl spoke, as she handed the flowers over to Astrid who took them while sporting the widest smile at the child and her kind gesture.

“They’re beautiful,” Astrid replied, “Thank you.”

This made the girl cover her mouth as she giggled and was pulled away by the adult standing behind her as Astrid stood up and went back to her original place, arm hooked with Hiccup’s.

He tugged Astrid a little closer up against his side as they continued making their way down the street lined with people, enjoying the extra warmth she brought. This was the second country in a row that had greeted them with chilly weather in the middle of August. Hiccup thought Norway was cold, but this... _this_ felt like the middle of winter when it was _supposed_ to be summer.

Hiccup wouldn’t have minded the cold if they _hadn’t_ spent most of their time in their last country outside discussing farming techniques and their Viking history. But Astrid ate it up, she loved the cold and the snow and was dreading their next, and last, stop in the states where she knew the unbearable summer heat would return.

The Royals were escorted out of the cold and crowded streets and into a large white brick building, where they’d be meeting Iceland’s Head of State and his wife for dinner and boring political conversation before heading to their hotel to rest up for their long and busy day ahead of them.

***

It was early in Iceland, the bright golden light had just made its way up and over the dark green and snow covered mountains, as they headed to their first stop of the day. They were there to cut the ribbon and be apart of opening up the brand new children’s hospital.

It was the second time they had done an event like this. The first time being on their stop in Denmark when they unveiled a new memorial for soldiers who had been lost in some of their most recent wars but were sadly never found. It was a much heavier event than this one would be here today. That was mourning the loss of heroes but this was helping secure the health and future of the kids of Iceland.

Hiccup having chosen his royal patronage as helping and assisting children in need is what sparked the future leaders of Berk showing up to help celebrate an event that had been in the works for years. Their original children's wing of the towns main hospital had become run down and crowded, which had put the plan in motion.

They were driving through the small streets while being instructed by Gustav about the ribbon cutting. Astrid was snuggled up against Hiccup’s side and resting her head on his shoulder with her eyes closed. She’d woke up feeling even more tired than she had when she went to sleep and it had taken her _twice_ as long to get out of bed and ready than it usually did. Which is why Gustav was quickly reading over the notes on his clipboard and why their driver was going way over the speed limit to get to the new hospital on time for the ribbon cutting.

The young assistant looked up at the Duchess, “Is she paying attention?”

Hiccup looked down at his resting wife and frowned at her furrowed brows and the way she was gripping onto his jacket. She obviously didn’t feel well, “If not, I’ll fill her in later. Let her rest.” Hiccup spoke softly.

Gustav nodded hesitantly before continuing on about the dreaded speech they wanted Hiccup to give, the same speech that was making him really regret the breakfast he’d ate earlier as his stomach turned from nerves. Public speaking had grown to be a little easier once he stood up in front of everyone and began talking, but the lead up to it was still always just as nerve-wracking.

They pulled up to the crowded event then. The front of the brand new shiny building filled with people of Iceland and of course, the media, all ready with their cameras that began clicking away even before they stepped out of the car.

Hiccup leaned his head over to press a gentle kiss to the top of Astrid’s head before tucking a fallen strand of her hair behind her ear, “Astrid, we’re here…”

She groaned and slowly sat up, “I’m ready.”

Hiccup hesitated, the dark circles under her eyes worrying him, “Are you sure? Because I really can do this alone if you don’t feel-”

Astrid’s heavy sigh cut him off, “I’m fine, Hiccup.” She snapped because it was the _millionth_ time she had told him that this morning.

And the way he broke eye contact and looked at his lap suddenly made her feel bad for snapping at him, but then the door opened and the quietness that once filled the car was now filled with clapping and shouting and clicks of cameras.

The Prince stepped out, holding his hand out for Astrid to take as she also got out of the car. The two walked hand-in-hand up to the small temporary stage while waving and smiling at both the cameras and the people all lined up in front.

They shook the hands and greeted both the Head of State and the head of the hospital, posed for a few photos in front of the ribbon, and then Hiccup was standing behind a podium, wiping the nervous sweat off his palms on his pants, taking a deep breath, and clearing his throat before speaking into the microphone.

“I wanted to first thank you all for - despite the cold weather - the incredibly warm welcome that my wife and I have been given since we arrived,” Hiccup glanced at Astrid standing behind him, and she gave him a warm smile, “And also thank you for allowing us to be a part of such a wonderful and charitable event.”

Hiccup waved towards a group of kids of all ages standing around the front row, “These children are the faces of the future and while a good education and a loving family are just some of the many things that help a child’s future, we also can’t forget about their health care. And by implementing this new hospital behind me, you’re not only helping them here in the present but also in their future. And that’s why I am so excited to be here to open it with you all today.”  

He smiled for the camera’s before closing out his short speech with a thank you and stepping away from the tall podium.

Hiccup took hold of the large scissors handed to him but not before gesturing with a nod of his head for Astrid to come and join him. They both took hold of them together and cut the middle of the ribbon, the red cloth falling into a heap on the floor by their feet.

Not long after the clapping had died down, Hiccup walked down the steps of the stage and over to the group of both healthy and sick children who would be the ones taking advantage of the new hospital. This wasn’t staged or planned, the Prince just did it after seeing them all gathered in the front row alongside their nurses, parents, and caretakers.

The Prince’s security hustled after him, not expecting him to suddenly walk into the crowd of people. He shook the hands of the kids, took photos with them, and talked to each one for a decent amount of time.

Astrid was still standing up on the stage and smiling at the sweet moment that was just _so_ Hiccup. She’d gotten used to his spur of the moment decisions, especially when it came to talking with the people.

While he was still learning about the whole politics part of the job, there was one part he had down and that was being compassionate and selfless. She’d never seen someone care about the people like he did and it was one of the many things about him that still made her heart swell each and every time she witnessed it.

“He is _very_ good with children.” The wife of the Head of State spoke, she was standing next to her watching him interact with the kids.

Astrid turned and looked at the older woman who was showing signs of her age by the grey patches of hair and wrinkles around the eyes, “Always has been.”

“You two thinking about having any of your own anytime soon?” The woman with the thick accent asked, winking at the young Duchess beside her.

This wasn’t the first time in the last year that someone had brought up her and Hiccup’s future family. It was a subject that was popular, especially since their child would be the next leader of their great country and the newest Prince or Princess to the royal family, but no matter how much it was brought up, it still made her heart speed up and her mouth drop.

Astrid wanted it, _one day_ . And Hiccup would obviously make a great father, but they weren’t ready for that yet. They were still getting used to each other and getting used to being married, which was not always easy. And adding a child into the mix was the _last_ thing they needed right now, especially with everything waiting for them when they returned to Berk next week.

But even though the idea still terrified her to no ends every time that it was brought up by someone, it still made Astrid stop and think and look over at her husband and smile because the idea of raising a family with him was also absolutely _thrilling_.


	2. Hot and Steamy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of a shorter chapter with a little more recap and set up for what's to come.
> 
> Thanks for all the wonderful comments last chapter. Really glad everyone's enjoying this so far.
> 
> FYI: As the chapter title says, it gets a little…steamy…towards the end. teehee
> 
> Enjoy!

Astrid felt like she was drowning. On dry land. Because it was so hot and humid.

“I can’t believe you used to live here,” Astrid spoke to her husband as they were being led into the large government building in downtown Atlanta. They’d been invited by the Governor who really just wanted the chance to meet and talk with _Georgia’s Very Own Prince,_ “And what I really don’t understand is how you used to _like_ it.”

Hiccup snickered, “I didn’t live _here_ , exactly,” he gestured to the large and loud city around them, “About three hours down the road...”

Astrid frowned at that statement. She’d been hoping he lived closer so they could find time to quickly pop by his hometown to see where he grew up before they left tomorrow. She’d seen pictures and heard stories but it would never be the same as actually being inside the tiny house he grew up in. The tiny house that helped make Hiccup into the person he is today.

“But, yeah, you get used to the weather.” Hiccup finished.

It was Astrid’s turn to snicker now, “Not quite sure how you can get used to sweating to death.”

“The Duchess has a point there,” a deep voice entering the small conference room behind them spoke. They turned around to see a tall man dressed in a suit walking towards them, hand outstretched. He bowed his dark head respectfully as he took ahold of Hiccup’s hand, “Prince Henry, it is so nice to finally meet you,” he turned to Astrid then, repeating the same gesture, “And you as well, Madam.”

Astrid wanted to cringe at the word, _madam_. Although it was one of the respectful ways to address her, it still made her twenty-two-year-old self feel middle aged.

They were sitting down across from Governor Collins and conversing on things that ranged from politics to personal. It was one of the more laid back meetings the two had had on this tour. There was only one camera, taking photos just for the sake of having proof this meeting actually happened, and there wasn’t a whole team of people writing every little thing down that they’d said so it could be repeated out of context later on.

“So, you’re just about to finish up this royal tour, what’s next for the both of you?” Mr. Collins asked, leaning back in his seat and crossing his hands over his protruding stomach. He seemed to relax now that their conversation had shifted away from the upcoming election that Astrid had asked about, only out of pure curiosity.

Not wanting to give away the surprise of their next destination he planned on telling Astrid about this evening, he replied with the next job on their agenda, “Well, we head back to Berk to jump right into rebuilding the local orphanage.”

The Prince had presented the proposal to Parliament back in the spring. It had been a scary moment for Hiccup, standing up there with all eyes on him, knowing if he screwed this up the kids may never get a decent place to live.

The people in that room were mostly worried about one thing. Money. And Hiccup knew that would be their main concern before walking in that room. So, he’d gone in with a plan. The money from the annual fundraiser helped pay for the materials and the labor costs while the kid's basic needs, like clothing and food, came from a lot of donations from the country as a whole.

Parliament hardly cared anything about the design that Hiccup, with the help of his friend Fishlegs, had come up with. However, he was quite proud of the design and made sure to still show it off.

This was probably the biggest thing he’s ever done and it was all on him. Of course, he wasn’t actually going to be renovating it with his own two bare hands, but he planned to see the whole thing through from beginning to end.

“Was this project handed to you or all your own idea?” The older man asked, looking between the young couple.

“I wouldn’t say it was all my idea…”

“He’s just being polite. This was _all_ him.” Astrid stated, looking at her husband with the proudest smile as she rested her hand upon his shoulder.

And she was proud. He’d worked _really_ hard. There were many times she woke up in the middle of the night to find the warmth she’d grown accustomed to, missing. She’d trudge out of bed and walk into their sitting room to find papers spread all over the floor and Hiccup either still busy at the desk or asleep on top of his many blueprints. Sometimes she’d stay up with him, but most of the time she’d find herself dragging him back to bed with her.

Hiccup looked down at his lap for a moment and blushed as his hand went to sheepishly grab the back of his neck.

He was also a bit proud of all the work it had taken to get to this point. But this was the first project the King had let him take on his own, which made his stress level skyrocket every time he thought about all the things that could go wrong. He figured if he wasn’t able to handle a simple renovation of a children’s home then how was he ever going to make sure that all of Berk would be taken care of in the future.

Astrid always reminded him that he was the only one thinking that way. And maybe that was true, but still didn’t stop it from crossing his mind most of the time.

Governor Collins was nodding with his lips pursed, “I assume that’s probably good practice for when you eventually do become King…”

Hiccup looked back up at the man across the table as he continued to speak about all the jobs he did before he got his current position and how they were all beneficial...the same old speech he’d heard a thousand times. It was why he was barely listening. That and because anytime someone mentioned his future as King of an entire country, his throat tightened and things became a little woozy.

And he only started listening again when he felt Astrid’s foot collide with his one good leg. Mr. Collins was looking at him, so obviously he’d been asked a question. Hiccup cleared his throat, “I’m sorry?”

“Has your father given you a date for when he’d like you to take his place?” He repeated.

Hiccup swallowed thickly, “Not quite. A few years, maybe? With everything that’s been going on this last year, we haven’t had much time to discuss it in detail.”

But he knew it was coming. And before he knew it he’d go from _Your Highness_ to _Your_ _Majesty_ …

Astrid, noticing his uneasiness by the way he was pulling at his fingers, reached over the armrest of their chairs to grab his hand. The photographer, who was still in the room, made sure not to miss that moment or the one where Hiccup looked over and smiled sweetly at the Duchess.

Suddenly, there was a quiet knock at the door and behind it was Gustav peeking his tiny head through the crack, “About time to start wrapping this up.” His small body fully stepped in the room then.

Governor Collins stood up, followed by Hiccup and Astrid, “Well, I’m sure you two will make fine leaders one day.”

“Thank you, sir,” Hiccup outstretched his hand that wasn’t gripping tightly onto Astrid’s.

They all spoke their farewells, took a few last posed photos, and then were escorted out the door and back into the car where they would head to the last and final stop on the long and tiring _royal tour_.

***

Hiccup was sitting on the edge of the large hotel room bed massaging the knots out of his aching missing leg that hated him and how much he’s been standing on it the last couple of weeks. Spending the second half of the day standing and walking through the city’s new youth center had made his already sore leg even worse. Now it had a constant ache and throb and the only thing that seemed to help was the small circles he was currently rubbing into the stump with his thumb.

He heard Astrid mumble something from the bathroom. She was brushing her teeth and the only thing he heard was nonsense, “I’m sorry, but I don’t speak that language!” Hiccup called back, chuckling.

She suddenly appeared in the doorway with the most unamused expression and the toothbrush hanging from the side of her mouth. Her narrowed eyes told him that she didn’t quite appreciate his attempt at being funny, which only made him laugh harder.

Astrid walked back into the bathroom, finished brushing her teeth, and then returned to her spot in the doorway with her hand on her hip, “You’re hysterical.” She mentioned sarcastically before walking over to the bed and flopping down on it, jostling Hiccup for a moment.

“I _said_ ,” she spoke as she crawled on the bed over to her husband and snuggled against his back, her hands wrapped around his waist and her head resting between his shoulder blades, “I’m glad we’re going home tomorrow. I miss our bed. And our horses.”

Hiccup sighed, he missed his horse and the feeling of freedom that riding him through the forest and field every single day brought him. Neither of them had ridden their horses in weeks and one thing was for sure, they both had a lot of making up to do to both Toothless _and_ Stormfly. The two most spoiled horses in all of Berk.

“I do too,” Hiccup replied, “But you’re still gonna have to wait to see both of them.”

Astrid lifted her head off his back, “What?”

“We’re actually not going home tomorrow.”

“Then where are we going? And why am I just now hearing about it?”

Hiccup turned around on the bed to face her, tucking his good leg underneath him, “Because I wanted to _surprise_ you with a few days off before we head back to the craziness that awaits us at home.”

Astrid narrowed her eyes, “So, where we going?” She asked, a bit impatiently.

“Melody.”

“Your hometown?”

“That’s right.” Hiccup nodded.

Astrid wanted to go home, she was exhausted and a bit homesick, but she _really_ wanted to see this more. Her face relaxed and broke out into the widest smile, “I _should_ be upset with you for keeping this from me all this time, but I’m not. And that’s only because I finally get to see the place that helped turn you into _this_.” She gestured to the lopsided grinning young man sitting right in front of her.

“Is that a good thing or…”

Astrid rolled her eyes and pushed his shoulder lightly, “Yes, Hiccup, it’s a _very_ good thing.”

His face lit up then, “So, you’re excited?”

“A few days off to do nothing but sleep and look at your horribly embarrassing childhood photos? What isn’t there to be excited about?” Astrid spoke cheekily, laughing when her husband’s green eyes grew three sizes.

“There will be no looking at embarrassing photos of me on this vacation.” Hiccup stated firmly.

“You won’t win that argument, babe,” Astrid laid back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling fan spinning above her head that was casting off a nice cool breeze, “So, we’re officially on vacation now?”

Hiccup laid down next to her, “Guess we are.”

“Then we should do something tonight to, you know, celebrate…” she spoke slyly, inching her face closer to her husband’s.

“Oh yeah? Like what?” The devious smile on her face and the way she wrapped her leg around his waist, pulling him much closer to her sent a chill down his spine.

Astrid hummed and Hiccup closed his eyes, expecting her lips to press against his any moment but suddenly she pulled away and rolled over, her back to him now, “Like sleeping.” She giggled.

Hiccup shook his head, “Oh, now that’s just cruel.” He grabbed her waist, pulling her back towards him as both of their loud laughter filled the hotel room.

And then in between chuckles, their lips found one another. They only parted in order to remove the clothing that was getting in the way and keeping them from getting as close as possible to one another.

Astrid pulled Hiccup’s t-shirt over his head in one swift move, just like she’d done many times before. It was easy now. _Being_ with him was easier than she ever thought it would be.

She knew exactly when he’d pull her own shirt over her head and that he always pressed a long kiss to her jaw after doing so.

She knew that tangling her hands in the hair on the back of his head made him grip her bottom lip in between his teeth...and she _loved_ that.

And he _knew_ she loved that.

And Hiccup knew that being this way - this _close_ \- to the beautiful and strong woman who was laughing and smiling up at him with those bright blue eyes and flushed cheeks that made his heart soar, was an experience like no other. It was a moment he got to share with her and _only_ her and it never got old.

It was always exciting. Always full of love. Always unforgettable.

They were tangled in each other’s arm now, both still trying to catch their breath, Hiccup rubbing his hand up and down Astrid’s arm in the most soothing manner, while slowly drifting off to sleep, “Now _that_ was an excellent start to our vacation.” Astrid spoke softly, tightening her arms around his bare waist and snuggling even closer.

Hiccup bent his head down and pressed a quick kiss to the top of her head before laying back on the pillow, “Better than sleeping?” He asked as his eyes began to close shut, a small and soft smile on his face that never left.

“A close second.” She replied, her voice already thick with the sleep that was overtaking her.

Both chuckled lightly as they drifted off into the best sleep they’d had in weeks knowing the stressful and non-stop tour was behind them and the only thing the next few days would bring was relaxation and each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> We go back to Hiccup's hometown next chapter and I'm so excited! ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Past, Present, & Future: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooo we’ve got a two-parter here! What could that mean? ;) 
> 
> Sorry that this took a while to get posted. I’ve been struggling lately! So, I really hope you enjoy. 
> 
> It’s super fun getting to write Melody because I also live in the South, so it was nice getting to add little southern things here and there. 
> 
> Shoutout to my collaborator, Christine, for just being a great boss. And also my friend Alex for the writing advice!   
> See y’all at the bottom.

The big city slowly turned into country and brown fields from the lack of rain and long roads that seemed like they’d just go on forever, but they did  _ eventually _ lead to a town. A small town that was completely outdated compared to the city they just left. It almost felt like a different world with the small brick buildings, roads filled with potholes, and a church on just about every corner. 

While driving through the town, Hiccup pointed out different places that obviously had more meaning to him than that it was just some local restaurant with really good burgers. They were places that he’d go to with Fishlegs every Friday night. Or the place he had his first job when he was fifteen, which happened to be the same place he became interested in smithing and the hobby of making things from scratch. He was so animated in the way he’d wave his arms around or pull her own arm when he’d want her to see something that wasn’t in the direction she was currently looking in.  

Eventually, the town turned into more farmland. That’s when they came upon Valka’s ranch. Hiccup’s childhood home was small and quaint and it sat at the end of a very long dirt driveway surrounded by large fields, and what they called “mountains.” Although Astrid thought they looked more like large hills to her, she just rolled with it.

Valka was standing out on the front porch when they pulled up to the small one-story home. 

“Mom!” Hiccup exclaimed as he hopped out of the car. He ran to hug her as Astrid stepped out behind him. 

Hiccup hadn’t seen his mom since Christmas and he missed her. It showed in the way he’d talk about her back on Berk with that soft smile and it definitely showed with their long embrace. And seeing Hiccup with his mother, embracing her, and having such a loving relationship with her always made Astrid think about her own mother. It made her miss her even more than she usually did. 

She would sometimes wonder what her mom would think of Hiccup. Would she love him like a son? Would they get along really well and be able to hug and talk like they’ve known one another for years? 

Or would they have a similar relationship to the one that she and Valka have? 

It wasn’t that Astrid disliked Valka. The complete opposite actually. She really did like the woman, but this was only the third time meeting her mother-in-law. It was still new and they weren’t really  _ that _ close yet. It still felt like when you’re dating someone and have dinner with their parents. There are more awkward silences and hard questions than there are light and free moments filled with uncontrollable laughter. 

And it always took Astrid by surprise when she’d bring her in for a hug first thing. It also took her a second or two to wrap her own arms around the older woman and return the embrace. 

“It’s so wonderful to see you both,” Valka spoke once she let go of Astrid, “You two must be exhausted. Come and get settled and out of the heat.” She opened the front door, stood to the side, allowing Astrid to step in first. 

“You two go on in, I’ll grab the bags,” Hiccup turned back towards the car, “And try and convince Gustav not to keep security here  _ all _ day.” He muttered more to himself, but Astrid still heard and chuckled at just how annoyed he sounded. If there was one thing Hiccup still hated most about being Prince of Berk, it was the lack of privacy. Astrid was used to it. Hiccup was not. 

The first thing that Astrid noticed about Hiccup’s childhood home as soon as she stepped foot inside was just how homey it felt. 

The comfortable and used couch and chairs with throw pillows and large blankets draped over the back. The dining room table that was filled with both placemats and silverware but also with papers and bills, obviously used as both the dining room and office because the house was probably too small to have both. 

It felt comfortable because everything was used and the house was lived in. There was nothing sitting around just for show like large and unusual statues and vases that will stay empty because they’re worth something no matter how ugly. Astrid felt like she could actually walk around without worrying about touching or breaking some priceless and ancient artifact. 

And even though it was comfortable...it still felt  _ weird _ . Only because this was the life she’d heard of and read about but never got to experience herself. 

Astrid was used to large spaces and people running around cleaning and cooking and making everything spotless. She wasn’t used to seeing clutter piled up on bookshelves and in cabinets or in corners. She was used to everything having a place but none of it really having a purpose.    

The more Astrid walked around the house, the more she saw just how much of Hiccup was still left here, even after him being gone over a year. 

She saw her husband in the rolls of blueprints piled up in a corner in the dining room. 

She saw him in the stack of video games sitting by the television. 

And she especially saw him in the photos that were hanging on the walls and resting on random end tables and dressers scattered throughout the home. 

Astrid had stopped in front of one of the walls in the short and tight hallway, looking at a photo collage with photos of Hiccup that had a range of all his different ages. It started with a wide green-eyed baby with a gummy grin and looking up at the camera from a playpen that was surrounded by _ a lot  _ of stuffed animals. 

Then it went to a young child with messy auburn hair standing in front of the home she was currently in while sporting a cheesy grin showing a few missing teeth with his large backpack strapped over his tiny shoulders. 

She stopped and looked at the next one a little longer than the other two. Hiccup looked to be about eight with his chubby cheeks and large ears he was only starting to grow into. He was sitting on a brown horse and looked determinedly at the field in front of him with pursed lips and narrowed eyes. 

“That was his first time riding a horse all by himself,” Valka spoke up, startling her. Astrid hadn’t realized that her mother-in-law had walked up beside her. She turned to look at her as she continued speaking, “I had ridden with him every time before that. He was terrified of horses when he was really young. Can you believe it?”

Astrid looked back up at the photos on the wall, seeing so many more photos of Hiccup riding but all were as he grew older. Looking at him now, she never would’ve guessed he used to be scared of the animals.

Valka reached her hand out, “I made you some sweet tea.” 

She took the cold glass filled with more ice cubes than actual drink itself, “Oh...thank you.” Astrid pressed her lips together and smiled at the older woman. She took a small sip of the overly sweet and cold drink, just to please her. Astrid hated iced drinks. They either had to be warm or room temperature. And this was far from either of those. 

Valka nodded and then pointed at another photo. Astrid followed her finger and her eyes landed on a picture of Hiccup standing beside what she assumed was one of the many wild inventions he’s made over the years. “This was one of his first inventions that...well...actually worked.” She chuckled. 

Astrid squinted to better see the photo that was beginning to fade, “Is that a...catapult?”

The older woman laughed, “That’s right. He and Fishlegs spent weeks after it was finished just tossing random things into the air.” 

Astrid smiled and shook her head at just how Hiccup that was, “How old was he?”

“About twelve or thirteen. It’s still in the shed out back, believe it or not. It stopped being as much fun, though, when they sent a soccer ball flying through my kitchen window.” 

Astrid snorted as she imagined the horrified expression that probably crossed her husband’s face when that accident happened. 

“Well that didn’t take long,” Hiccup spoke from behind them, two large bags slung over his shoulders. He tossed them on the ground by his feet and wiped the beads of sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand, “I should’ve known you’d look for the embarrassing photos first thing.” 

“Well it was the  _ only _ reason I agreed to come here in the first place,” Astrid joked. 

Hiccup just shook his head at his wife’s cheekiness.

In between the moment of silence, Valka walked up to her son and grabbed the bags resting on the ground, “I’ll drop these off in your room.” 

Hiccup protested but by the time he got his entire argument out, she was already walking into the door at the end of the hall, obviously not paying any attention to her son. He walked up to his wife still looking up at the different photos on the wall in front of them and noticed the drink in her hand, “Are you actually drinking something cold?” 

“No,  _ you _ are.” Astrid handed him the freezing drink - that was starting to make her hand numb - without even looking away from the photo.  

He took it from her grasp and gulped it down in three large sips, “You know the heat probably wouldn’t bother you as much as it has been if you’d drink something cold.”

She shook her head, “Guess I’ll just have to suffer.” 

Astrid had been blaming her current state of complete exhaustion and the bouts of sickness she’d sometimes get during the day - which Hiccup still had yet to find out about - on the fact that it was as hot as hell in this state. She wasn’t sure how the whole place wasn’t on fire at this point. 

“You’re so stubborn,” said Hiccup, amused. 

Astrid smirked and pointed at the photo she’d seen first, “And you were such a cute baby... _what_ _happened_?” She eyed him up and down with fake scrutiny. 

“ _ Ha-ha _ ,” he deadpanned, “Okay, enough of the photos. How about a tour of the ranch?” He held out his hand. 

Astrid almost wanted to say no, dreading having to leave the nice air-conditioned home. But one look at the excited and bright face that made him look like the young boy on the wall was just about impossible to say no to, “Only if you promise to show me the catapult that broke your kitchen window.” She laughed and took hold of his extended hand and intertwined their fingers together.

She heard him grumble something about convincing his mom to take those photos off the wall as she followed him out of the house and back out into the heat. 

The ranch was a lot larger than Astrid ever imagined in her mind. Different animals - sheep, chickens, goats - all roamed out in the large field. And watching Hiccup enthusiastically describe and explain different parts of the ranch made the tour a lot more enjoyable than it would have been by herself or with anyone else. 

But the most amazing part of the tour was getting to see the horses in the stables. 

She wasn’t sure if it was because she missed her own horse back home, but walking through the large stables and seeing all the different horses made her feel a lot less homesick. And Hiccup had promised her they’d go out for a ride tomorrow, which she was more than looking forward to. 

But all that excitement of the day ahead had worn off and now she was sitting at dinner with her husband and mother-in-law and not really paying attention to their conversation about their previous travels and was more focused on keeping her eyes open. 

“Astrid,” Hiccup’s voice filled with concern made her look up from her still full plate of food, “You’ve barely eaten anything. Are you feeling alright?” 

She looked up at him and the worried crease in his forehead. Taking this as her chance to excuse herself, she spoke, “I’m exhausted. I’m going to bed, okay?” She smiled at him, hoping that would ease the uneasy look in his eyes. 

It didn’t. 

“You sure you’re alright?” He asked... _ again _ .

“I’m  _ fine _ ,” Astrid replied, trying her best not to let her annoyance be known, “Just tired.” She neatly folded her paper napkin on the table, pushed her chair back, and stood up from her seat.

Tired was an understatement.  _ Dead on her feet _ was more like it, but she wasn’t about to tell him that and give him even  _ more _ reason to worry.  

“Alright...goodnight,” Hiccup spoke to her in a tone close to a whisper. 

Astrid replied by bending down to gently brush her lips against his cheek. She looked over at Valka then and the two women spoke their own goodnight’s before she turned and ambled down the hall. 

She was asleep before her head even fully hit the pillow. 

“Your all’s trip must’ve really worn her out,” Valka spoke and placed a bite of baked potato in her mouth. He turned his head back around from the closed door that leads to his old bedroom to his mother’s face. 

Hiccup shrugged. 

“Is something else going on?”

He set his fork down on his plate and began pulling at his fingers, “We’re tired, sure, but...she’s...I’ve never seen her sleep so much.” 

Curiosity setting it, Valka asked, “How long has this been going on?”

Hiccup pursed his lips and thought for a moment before replying, “I guess it really started while we were in Iceland last week.” 

Valka still didn’t know her daughter-in-law well enough to make any assumptions. So in order to ease the growing anxiety in her son, she gently spoke, “A lot of traveling can really take a toll on a person. I’m sure she’ll be back to herself after you all get some rest these next few days.” 

Hiccup looked up from his wringing hands and smiled softly at his mother, but the smile was quick and the worry was still evident in his furrowed brows and distant eyes, “Yeah, maybe you’re right.”

***

Riding a horse outside under the blazing sun in the hottest month of the year seems crazy, but is actually a great outdoor activity if done correctly. 

Just casually trotting across the field will make you so hot, you won’t be able to stand it for more than a few minutes. But  _ galloping _ through the fields at a speed where the warm breeze hits your face in a way makes it feel ten degrees cooler is exactly the way to do it. 

Hiccup had his eyes closed, enjoying the sudden comfort that being on top a horse instantly brought him. The pounding hooves that shook him to his core. The feeling of moving with the horse as it turned, jumped over holes in the ground and increased in speed. 

And all of this was great and exciting and refreshing and exactly what he needed in order to clear his jumbled and stressed mind, but the horse he was riding wasn’t Toothless. 

Toothless knew Hiccup and Hiccup knew Toothless. They moved together in sync because they’d been a  _ team  _ for years and had spent hundreds of hours together, especially in this particular field. 

The black horse that he missed dearly almost always knew where they were headed the second he hopped on his back and started heading East. This horse didn’t and Hiccup had to guide him the whole way until they came across his spot by the stream. The spot he always came when he needed to think or get away. The spot where many tears were shed and many revelations were made. The spot he hadn’t seen since right before he left for Berk. 

“Oh, now  _ this _ is most definitely a Hiccup Haddock thinking spot,” Astrid spoke from beside him as she hopped off her own horse and into the dead grass. 

Hiccup dismounted and grabbed two peaches from his saddlebag, feeding both of the animals before going to stand by his wife who was looking at the stream in front of them. It wasn’t rushing and making the usual calming trickling sound like it usually did. The lack of rain had almost dried it completely up, making it easy to see straight to the bottom. 

When Hiccup hadn’t said one word yet is when Astrid turned and looked at the young man standing next to her and staring out at the space in front of them. His lips were turned up in a faint and soft smile and she tried to follow what exactly what he was looking at but realized that he wasn’t  _ looking _ at anything. It was the look you get on your face when you’re reminiscing about the good times. The times when things were easier. 

“What would you do here?” Astrid asked. He turned his head to look at her then, her curious voice bringing him out of memories of the past. 

Hiccup glanced over his shoulder and pointed to their left, “See that rock over there?” He asked and she nodded, “I’d usually lean up against that and...think and clear my head. Sometimes I’d come out here to do homework, but most of the time it was just a place to get away.” 

She strolled towards the rock, imagining the thick-rimmed glasses wearing and tousled hair boy sitting there while tossing rocks in the stream. 

Hiccup followed her, sat on the ground and leaned up against the rock. She took her spot in between his legs and rested her back against his stomach enjoying feeling his chest slowly rise and fall behind her. 

And that’s exactly what the two did. They cleared their heads while enjoying each other’s company and the silence that being so far away from the town brought. It was so quiet that they could hear the soothing sound of branches and leaves shaking from the light breeze in the nearby forest and the birds singing overhead. 

Hiccup, trying to think about anything  _ other _ than the pile of stuff waiting for him in a couple days, was thinking about how this was the first time that he’s ever brought someone to this spot. It was always just him and Toothless. And just that thought alone made Hiccup smile, wrap his arms around Astrid’s waist, and press his lips to her bare shoulder. His heart felt full at knowing that the first person to see this spot also happened to be his wife. 

And Astrid was enjoying the spot, but she wasn’t as relaxed as her husband. Her thoughts kept drifting to the pure joy she saw on Hiccup’s face as he showed her around yesterday, recounting all the different stories he had. 

This place here was his home, even if he no longer lived in it. This was where he grew up and made mistakes and figured out what kind of person he wanted to be. 

And Berk was all of that to  _ her _ but would it ever be that to him?

“Hiccup,” Astrid spoke first. She sat up and twisted around so she could look at his face, “do you wish you’d met me here? In this life?”

She watched him bite his bottom lip as he thought his answer over. It didn’t take him long for his face to relax and reply, “You know...I’ve thought about something similar recently. I’ve wondered how different my life would be if my mother had never left my father. Would this job be easier? How different would I have become if I had grown up knowing one day I’d become a King?” She watched him smile that gap-toothed grin at her, “Would you and I have grown up together and fallen in love?”

Astrid returned the smile because  _ that _ smile always made her heart swell and her bad days brighter, “I certainly like to think so.” 

“Me too. But to answer  _ your _ question, this life here,” he gestured around him with his hands, “this is my past. And eventually, in order to truly grow, you have to leave your past behind. But Astrid, you... _ you _ and Berk are not only my present but you’re also my future.” 

And she suddenly wanted to kiss the boy sitting in front of her and looking at her like she was the only good thing he saw in this world. She wanted to move her lips against his until they fell back in the grass and until the sun went down behind the mountains. 

But there was still something eating at her and Hiccup could tell. He raised his hand and rested it against her cheek, “I really am happy with the way things worked out, Astrid.”

“I know,” she reassured him and looked up into his eyes that were growing anxious with each silent second, “I’d still like some part of me here with you though.” 

Hiccup breathed a sigh, “You know, I  _ never _ took you as the sentimental type.” 

“Guess you really do learn something new every day, don’t you?” Astrid replied, “So, any thoughts Mr. Idea Man?” 

And the second he pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes is the second that Astrid knew his mind was racing, trying to come up with something, and that she should leave him alone until something clicks.

She could almost hear the wheels turning and turning inside that overly active brain of his. And when she watched a mischievous smile spread across his face is also when she heard the wheels come to a stop because an idea had been created. 

Without a word, Hiccup scrambled to his feet and pulled Astrid towards the line of trees at the edge of the field. 

“You aren’t taking me troll hunting are you?” Astrid asked him lightly, remembering the story Fishlegs had told her last summer. 

“ _ No _ ,” Hiccup told her sternly, “And that was in the forest on the  _ West _ side.” He added quickly. 

Astrid snorted. 

“We’re going to carve our names in a tree.” 

Astrid tilted her head back as he continued pulling her along, “ _ Oh my God _ , Hiccup,” she groaned, “that’s  _ so _ cheesy.” 

“Who am I if I’m not just a little bit cheesy?” He replied, winking at her over his shoulder, “What was it you called me that day we went to Raven’s Point?”

“A cheeseball.” She replied quickly, remembering the day well.

“Exactly,” he said as they entered the shade that the tall trees brought, “So  _ if _ I had met you here when we were kids, I would’ve dragged you out here all the time...”

He pulled his pocket knife out of his jeans. 

“And we would’ve hunted for the perfect tree,” he continued, “Any preferences, milady?”

Astrid rolled her eyes at her husband’s complete and total dorkiness, but she sighed and played along anyway. Looking around at all the identical trees, there was one that caught her eye almost immediately. The bark was lighter in color and smoother than the rest. It was tall but not as tall as the others. And it was skinny but it still stood strong. 

And she could have chosen the largest and tallest tree in the forest, but she didn’t. She chose the one that people would usually overlook because  _ those _ are the ones who are usually still standing even after the strongest storms, “That one.” She pointed. 

“Excellent choice.” He grinned. And Astrid knew he’d say that about any tree she chose, but something about the knowing look in his eyes made her wonder if he was thinking the same thing. 

And so they each took turns with the knife and carving their names into the tree. And as she watched him etch the heart into the trunk she begged him not to carve, she felt fifteen. She felt young and silly and foolish. 

Astrid loved Hiccup for many reasons, more than she could count on two hands, but  _ one _ of those reasons was because he was the only person she’s ever met that made her feel this way. He reminded her that even through all the formalities they had to follow, it was okay to let loose every now and then. 

Hiccup stepped back from the tree to eye their work of art, “I think it’s finished. Does it look okay?” 

“The best carving in a tree that I’ve ever seen.” Astrid laughed, “So, what would you do next?”

Hiccup’s brows furrowed, confused by her question.

She recounted his story he started earlier and counted each of the items off on her fingers, “You’ve dragged me out here, we’ve found the perfect tree, and we’ve carved our names. What’s next?”

The smirk that spread across his face and the way he grabbed her waist and gently pushed her back up against the tree told her that she was  _ really _ going to like what was next.

It didn’t take long for his lips to find hers and for his sweaty body to press up against her equally as sweaty body. And by the time her hands were grabbing his neck to pull him closer and one of her legs had wrapped itself around his waist, they were interrupted by a loud ring coming from Hiccup’s back pocket. She could feel his phone vibrating against her ankle.  

They ignored it the first time, too lost in the moment to care, but the second time is when she heard Hiccup sigh against her swollen lips. And then  _ she _ sighed the second his lips pulled away from hers all too soon. 

Hoping it would be just a quick  _ yeah, we’re still alive  _ call, Hiccup stayed pressed up against her as he pulled the phone out his pocket and answered it. 

“Gustav, I already checked in…” and the second Hiccup squeezed his eyes shut is when Astrid knew it was more than just their new assistant making sure they hadn’t killed themselves yet. 

Sighing dejectedly, she removed her hands from his neck and stood on two feet again as he continued talking to Gustav about how  _ that _ type of wood flooring wasn’t going to work because it didn’t hold up as well as some other type she’d never heard of. 

Astrid watched him turn and walk out of the trees to get a better signal while pinching the bridge of his nose. She stayed behind for a few moments, however, and looked at the carving that she first thought was so cheesy. But now...now she saw the deeper meaning. 

As long as that tree continued to stand, so would all of the love that went into making the carving. 

It was long-lasting...just like their love for one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, would ya look at that…more fluff! How long will it last? ;) 
> 
> Christine mentioned a tree carving scene back when I was still writing Moira and I finally made it happen! Woo!
> 
> A lot of you are already onto me about what I’ve got planned…you’ll find out if you’re correct next chapter! LOL
> 
> Thanks for reading! Don’t be afraid to leave a comment. It can even be a cheesy comment! ;)


	4. Past, Present, & Future: Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What better day to post this than on Hiccup’s (kinda) birthday? So, Happy Birthday, Hiccup! 
> 
> Woo! Part 2! 
> 
> As always, thanks to my wonderful collaborator, Christine. We are super excited about this chapter…you’ll see why! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Hiccup woke up to the sounds of the chickens out in the field, signaling the start of a new day. It was a sound he got so used to while living on the ranch that, eventually, it didn’t phase him. After not being here for a year, however, the sound woke him right up as the sun made its way over the horizon and slowly cast an orange light through the blinds in his old bedroom. 

The never ending sound didn’t even make Astrid flinch. He glanced over at his wife lying on her side next to him, her arm slung over his chest. He felt his lips turn up into a smile every time he heard a little snore come from her mouth and knew the second he mentioned to his wife that she snored, she would deny it, but he found it to be cute - something  _ else _ she’d slap his shoulder for saying. 

Hiccup was the only one that got to see her this way. So real. So natural. So peaceful. He’s seen her in the most glamorous of dresses. He’s seen her all made up for the parties and cameras and for people of importance. But there was nothing more beautiful than seeing her like this. He noticed the way the golden light from the morning would illuminate the tiny freckles splattered across her nose. And then he noticed the lock of her hair that had made its way into her slightly open mouth. He tucked it behind her ear and left his hand resting on her warm cheek for a moment. 

Wanting to enjoy the last morning he knew they’d both get like this for a while, Hiccup took one more look at the face he never got tired of waking up to before closing his eyes and drifting back off to sleep. 

Hiccup woke back up to the sound of his phone vibrating on the wooden nightstand next to his bed. Rubbing the heavy sleep from his eyes, he blinked a few times until they adjusted to the light of his phone screen. It was a text from Fishlegs letting him know he’d be over in about thirty minutes to pick them up. The three friends were heading to the Melody Valley Fair. It happened every August and today just happened to be opening day of week-long carnival games, rides, and fried foods. 

He looked up at the time. They’d overslept. 

Glancing over at Astrid, who’d turned to her other side, he figured it’d be quicker to just get dressed first and  _ then _ tackle the task of waking up his wife. 

He tried calling her name every few minutes, but only received a groan and tugging the blanket over her face in response.  

There was one thing he could do. It was dangerous...but it  _ always _ worked. 

Astrid was a strong woman, but just like almost everyone else, there was just one spot that made them weak. And on Astrid that was her sides. He’d found this out about her right after they got married when he’d snuck up behind her one evening and placed his hands on the  _ one _ spot that made her go limp. 

He didn’t do this often...hardly at all because it always ended with him getting a bruise that took  _ days _ to heal. 

But she currently showed no signs of waking and Fishlegs would be here in fifteen minutes. At this point, he didn’t have a choice. 

Hiccup crawled back on the bed, took a deep breath, and placed his hands  _ right _ there at the tops of her sides. 

The events that followed were almost a blur. 

Astrid curled up into a ball, threw the blanket off her, and tried her best to wiggle away from the tickling hands of her husband. She was laughing so hard that she couldn’t breathe, tears were gathering at the corners of her eyes, and she couldn’t find the strength between the giggles to raise her arm and shove the man away from her. 

“I’m awake! I’m awake!” She shouted over and over between fits of laughter. 

But then she felt  _ it _ . It came out of nowhere as it had once before. And  _ that _ feeling overtook the feeling of tickles coming from her sides. It was just enough for her to find her strength again.

Too focused on not losing her dinner right here on the bed and all over her husband, she didn’t even realize that she’d shoved him off her so hard that he went tumbling the floor. She was already out of bed and pulling the door open with a hand over her mouth before she could hear Hiccup fall off the bed and onto the ground next to it with a loud  _ thump  _ followed by a painful groan. 

She barely made it in time and didn’t even shut the bathroom door before everything she’d ate the previous day resurfaced in the most unpleasant way possible. 

“Astrid?” Hiccup called from the spot in the doorway, voice shaking and full of worry. 

She waved him off, keeping her head forward and waiting for her stomach to lurch again.

It did.

She faintly heard the bathroom door click shut and felt Hiccup kneel on the tile floor next to her. 

“I’m fine...you don’t have to be in here,” Astrid spoke hoarsely after catching her breath. 

“I know,” Hiccup replied softly, placing his hand on her back and rubbing it up and down soothingly as another wave hit her. He closed his eyes and tried to think about anything other than losing his own dinner along with her. Neither he nor Astrid had time for his weak stomach. Instead, he focused on how his hand felt against the smooth material of her shirt. 

Astrid focused on the gentle circles he was rubbing into her back until she felt that it was safe enough to lean back up against the cool edge of the bathtub. She wiped the beads of sweat from her clammy forehead and peeked over at her husband whose face was the same color as the white towel hanging above his head, “Can you go get me some water?”

He nodded, standing up slowly and held onto the wall for just a moment before walking out of the small bathroom. 

She sat there with her eyes closed, enjoying the coolness of the floor beneath her until he returned with the water. She didn’t even have enough energy to get up and brush her teeth like she so desperately wanted to. 

“Here you go.” He handed her the drink and kneeled back beside her. 

“Thank you, babe.” She took it from his grasp and took slow sips at first, making sure it wasn’t going to come back up, before chugging it down. 

“How’re you feeling now?” Hiccup asked after she set the glass on the floor next to her. 

“I’m tired.” 

Hiccup nodded, it was apparently all he needed to know before pulling his phone out of the back pocket of his jeans. Astrid watched his thumbs glide swiftly across his screen, “What’re you doing?” She asked. 

“Telling Fishlegs we can’t make it.”

“What? Why?”

He glanced up from his screen and looked at her like she had suddenly grown three heads, “Astrid, you can’t seriously be thinking about going.”

“Well, no...but  _ you _ can.” 

He dismissed her with a shake of his head and continued typing, “I’m not leaving you.” 

Astrid extended her arm and pushed his phone down so he’d stop texting, “Hiccup, I’m just sick. Not dying. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself.” 

“Yeah, sure, but you don’t  _ have _ to.” 

Astrid huffed, “And I don’t  _ need _ you to hover over me all day.” She wished she hadn’t said it as soon as the words left her mouth.  

Slapping him probably would’ve hurt less. 

He looked away from her and down at the phone in his lap that she watched him turn off, never having sent the message, “I understand.” He muttered. 

“Hiccup-”

His phone lit up again and buzzed, signaling that Fishlegs was here and waiting for him out front. 

“No, I’ll go,” she watched him get to his feet then. He still hadn’t looked back at her face, “Just promise me you’ll call if you do... _ need _ me.” 

He’d walked out of the room before she could reply or explain or even tell him to have a good time. The last time she’d seen him look that hurt at a cause of her was back that day in the medical tent when he’d thought she’d planted the mice in the field. 

Astrid used the bathtub as support as she got to her feet, her legs a bit wobbly after losing the contents of her stomach. She walked through the house, trying to catch him, but he was already out the front door and greeting Fishlegs with their usual handshake - two fist bumps and a high five - before hopping in the passenger seat of his small car.

She almost walked out the door to make sure he didn’t leave without knowing what she said she didn’t mean. 

But no explanation came to mind. 

And that’s why she just stood there and watched them drive away. 

***

Astrid was curled up on the couch in the living room with a light blanket draped over her crossed legs and a book in her lap. 

She was feeling much better. Well...all except for still feeling pretty awful for how things ended with Hiccup before he left. She shouldn’t have said it. This was  _ Hiccup _ . Worry was practically his middle name. 

She’d finally come to the conclusion that she said it because this was the part of marriage that was still taking time getting used to. Astrid was independent. She’d taken care of herself for most of her life because she hated every single nanny her father hired after her mother died. And eventually he stopped hiring them, so she’d just taken care of herself when she got sick or had a bad day, whatever it was. 

That was easier for her. It was normal for her. 

She wasn’t used to someone holding her hair back as she puked or fixing her chicken noodle soup while she sat on the couch next to a pile of used tissues. 

But Hiccup, he was the type of guy to do all of that and  _ more _ for her. And she  _ knew _ that but it still didn’t make it any easier to get used to.

Valka was still here, doing things around the ranch and, thankfully, leaving her alone because she hasn’t been alone in weeks and she wondered if maybe that was the reason she was so cranky in the first place. 

Astrid spoke too soon though because then her mother-in-law walked into the living room with two small glasses of  _ hot _ tea in her hands. The older woman set one down on the coffee table in front of her before sitting in the chair that sat in the spot opposite the couch.

Astrid looked up at her and smiled, thanking her for the drink. 

“Hopefully it’ll help soothe your stomach some,” Valka explained and took a slow sip of her own mug, the slurping sound she made echoing throughout the quiet house. 

Astrid took a sip of it herself and wished she’d let it cool a little longer when she burnt the tip of her tongue. Setting it down, she returned to her book but it was hard to focus with the silence that was hanging over her and her mother-in-law. 

She could almost  _ feel _ the curious green eyes watching her every move and the thousands of questions she wanted to ask her. 

This was really the first time the two have been completely alone without Hiccup nearby. The woman probably had a ton of questions she wanted to ask the girl who married her one and only son on a whim. 

“I don’t mean to pry…” Valka spoke, leaning forward in her seat and resting her elbows on her knees. 

_ Here we go,  _ Astrid thought and set her book on the couch cushion beside her. 

“But how long have you been feeling this way?”

This question took Astrid by surprise. She just sat there staring at her because she was expecting the hard questions. Questions about her mom or the relationship with her father or what it was like growing up in a royal spotlight. 

Valka continued after Astrid remained silent, “Hiccup mentioned you’d been feeling really tired lately and I didn’t think anything of it until he walked into the kitchen this morning telling me you’d gotten sick.” 

Astrid noticed she got the same crease in her forehead that Hiccup did when he was worried. She hadn’t seen  _ too _ much resemblance between the two until right now. 

“About a week now…” Astrid answered, “Although...I guess I did feel a bit sick our first full day in Iceland. So, probably about two weeks.”

Valka sat back in her seat and just replied with a thought-filled hum. 

“But I’m fine,  _ really _ . It’s most likely just a mix of the heat and exhaustion from the trip.” She explained, trying her best to smooth that worried crease in the woman’s forehead. 

“That could be it, yes…” Valka trailed off. She opened her mouth to speak but shut it before she could, hesitating to continue. 

“What?” Astrid asked. 

Her mother-in-law’s eyes shifted for a moment but eventually did make contact with her own, “Have you thought about the possibility that you could be...pregnant?” 

The world suddenly froze around her.  _ Pregnant _ ? 

Astrid’s wide eyes the size of blue saucers and her increased breathing must’ve begun to worry Valka. The woman held her hand out towards the anxious girl, “I didn’t mean to scare you, dear...I just thought…”

Astrid stood up from the couch before she could finish her sentence, the blanket falling to a heap in the floor by her feet, “No...no. You didn’t scare me,” she cleared her throat, “I just need some air.” 

She hastily walked out the front door and down the couple of front steps. She didn’t even notice or care that she was pacing back and forth over dirt and gravel with her bare feet. 

Pregnant?

It wasn’t...it  _ was _ possible. It was absolutely possible. 

They’d been so busy these last few months that she hadn’t been as focused on the measures they should’ve been taking to prevent beginning a family way before they were ready to. 

Then the pacing stopped when Astrid started counting the weeks on her fingers. She’d been so busy that she didn’t even realize she was late...  _ really _ late. There was not one-day last month where she woke up hating all things good in the world, including her sweet husband. 

_ Hiccup _ . 

They hadn’t even been married a whole year yet.

They’ve only  _ known _ each other for a year. 

They were only twenty-two. 

They were both busy and overwhelmed by their new roles in Berk and the  _ last _ thing they needed was to add the new role as parents to the mix. 

So, if she  _ was _ pregnant then this would be the worst timing in the world. 

And for one of the first times in her entire life, Astrid had no idea what the hell to do. 

She didn’t know how to be a mother. She barely even remembered her own mother. And what she wouldn’t give to ask her what to do at this  _ very _ moment. 

Astrid gravitated back towards the small home without even realizing that she was doing it until she found her hand on the doorknob. The quiet woman inside wasn’t her mother in any way. She wasn’t the woman that rode with her down to the beach when she’d had a bad day or taught her how to stand up for herself and braid her hair. 

But the woman inside was also her family now. Hiccup had reminded her of that once. And Valka had reminded her of that when she brought her tea just a few moments ago, when she’d pulled her in for a hug when they arrived, and when she just completely accepted her and Hiccup’s rushed marriage without one bad word about just how crazy it was. 

Astrid strolled back into the living room and when she stood in front of the woman with streaks of grey hair, she crossed her arm over her chest and took a deep breath, “I guess it is possible that I could be...” She couldn’t say the word. Saying it was going to make it true and she wasn’t sure if she was ready to accept it just yet.  

Valka stood up from her spot in the chair, slowly walking to the girl who was obviously anxious and trying her very best to hide it, “Alright, what do you want to do?”

“That’s just it...what  _ do _ I do?” 

Valka closed the rest of the distance between them and placed her hand upon her shoulder. Astrid looked back up then. “I think the first thing you need to decide is if you’d like to know the answer today.”

That was an easy question, “Yes.” She replied, completely certain. She wasn’t about to sit around knowing that the answer to the question was one easy pee on a stick away. 

Valka nodded once, “Would you like to wait for Hiccup to get back?”

This question was harder. A part of her wanted to wait. For him to be here with her as they found out their future. The other part wanted to just find out and  _ then _ tell him because this was one conversation they hadn’t discussed in complete detail only because they both thought they’d have more time before adding a tiny little Haddock to the mix. 

She didn’t even know if he’d be excited. 

But what if he was  _ so _ excited at the prospect of starting a family and then it turned out to be some false alarm? She really didn’t want to see that disappointed look across his face.

That’s when she knew her answer, “No.” She’d find out and then if... _ if _ it was positive, that’s when she’d deal with telling him.

Valka nodded once again. She didn’t try to convince her otherwise. She didn’t try to persuade her to wait. All she did was grab her car keys by the door, wait for Astrid to slip her shoes on, and then they walked out of the house together. 

Her mother-in-law didn’t say one word to her and she may have not known that she hated cold drinks, but she seemed to know that silence was  _ exactly _ what she needed at this moment.    
  


***

Astrid was back in the tiny bathroom. Except the reason for the twisting and turning in her stomach wasn’t because she was about to lose her lunch. No, this was from nerves because she was currently holding a tiny plastic stick in her hands and waiting for the moment of truth. The moment that could completely turn her world upside down.

Her fingers were drumming on the edge of the sink at a rapid pace that matched the exact speed of her pounding heart. 

It had only been minutes but it felt like hours waiting for a line - or lines - to appear on the small screen of the test. 

And in those minutes, she wasn’t thinking about becoming a mother or what she’d do next if a plus sign appeared. She was thinking about...breathing. 

Not like the actual breathing exercises you do when you’re stressed or anxious (although those would’ve probably been helpful). No, she was thinking about how her whole life has been this way. One thing right after the other and no room to breathe in between. 

It had been…

Lessons. 

Studying. 

And more lessons because she could be the future Queen and the future Queen  _ doesn’t _ slouch.

Her mother dying.

Dealing with her controlling father and the obsession with power that only increased after her mother’s death. 

And all of that led to meetings and politics and announcements and faking so many smiles. 

But then that eventually led to meeting Hiccup and then  _ marrying _ Hiccup three months later...

The loud timer on her phone rang, making her jump. Finally deciding to take one of those deep breaths, she looked down at the test still clutched in between her thumb and index finger.

And the next thing she could add to that already long list of completely overwhelming and never-ending events was also becoming a mother.    
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah…soooo I finally revealed what’s been going on with dear ol’ Astrid. Who was right?? LOL so many of y’all were onto me and I loved it. 
> 
> Too bad Astrid was “sick” because hiccstrid going to a fair together honestly sounds so cute. Haha! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this next chapter and can’t wait to see what you thought. See y’all next chapter!


	5. Mothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to keep y’all hanging for so long. Life’s been crazy. 
> 
> Thanks to my awesome boss, Christine, for always helping me and brainstorming with me! You’re awesome. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Astrid wasn’t sure how long she sat on the bathroom floor, her back pressed up against the edge of the tub, and staring at the test in her hand. 

The test that read positive. 

_ Positive _ . It was only one tiny word but it changed so much in a single instant. It was the word that was going to turn her into a mother. 

A  _ mother _ . 

It would be the most important role in her life. She’d been Lady Astrid Hofferson,  _ Countess _ of Berk. She was currently Astrid Haddock,  _ Duchess _ of Berk. She was one day going to be  _ Queen _ of Berk. 

And soon she’d be a... _ mom _ . That title was way more important than any of the other ones and in the end, the only one that really mattered. 

And she’d prepared for all of those but one. 

That was the reason she felt scared. And Astrid...well, she didn’t get scared that often because she was almost always prepared for every new challenge and curveball that life ended up throwing her way. 

That was until Hiccup crashed into her life -  _ literally _ . And ever since then her life had been full of surprises, with most of them being  _ good _ surprises. 

Which is why there was a part of her that was excited about this. It was, of course, mostly covered up by the nerves and the terrified feeling that made breathing a little harder. 

The longer she sat on the cold tile and the more thoughts that ran through her head, the more she began to realize that even though it was horrible timing and her and her husband were completely unprepared for such a role, that it was a  _ good _ thing. 

It was terrifying, sure, but it was also exciting because she may have been uncertain about everything else that went along with being a mom, but she knew one thing and that was that she loved Hiccup and Hiccup loved her and like he’s told her many times before, they’d get through it together. 

And if that's what she had to tell herself to work through the nerves that were trying their best to overcome every other emotion she wanted to feel, then that’s exactly what she’d do.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock at the door and her mother-in-law calling out her name. 

“Are you alright, dear?” 

“You can come in,” Astrid told her from inside the bathroom and not answering Valka’s question because she wasn’t even quite sure on how to answer it. 

She watched the knob turn and the door open slowly like Valka was hesitating because she wasn’t sure what she was going to be met with on the other side. 

The older woman wasn’t surprised to find her daughter-in-law sitting on the floor of her bathroom. She would’ve been caught off guard if Astrid had been doing anything else other than resting there with a pale face and wide eyes. 

Astrid placed the test still tightly held in between her fingers on the floor beside her, “Did you need in here?” she asked. 

“No, no,” Valka shook her head, “I just came to check on you.”

“Oh...thank you,” Astrid replied and smiled up at the woman in a way that probably wasn’t enough to convince her that she was perfectly fine while sitting here on her bathroom floor. 

There was silence between the two for a moment. Valka still hovering in the doorway like Hiccup had done this morning and Astrid looking down at her hands clasped in her lap. 

“It was positive, wasn’t it?” Valka spoke, already knowing the answer before she asked the question.

The young woman looked up at Valka, biting her bottom lip and hesitating on what to say, “How’d you know?”

“I’ve been here in this exact position.” Valka moved from her spot in the doorway and walked over next to Astrid, sitting down beside her in front of the bathtub,  “Sitting on the bathroom floor while thinking about the future and what to do next while dealing with so many different emotions that don’t make much sense when you put them altogether.” 

“Right,” Astrid replied, nodding her head slowly. Valka was a mother  _ and _ she’d been married to the King. If  _ anyone _ just slightly knew what was going on in Astrid’s head at the moment, it would be the woman sitting right next to her. 

“Hiccup was a surprise too,” Valka started, “His father and I had only been married about six months or so and the day I found out, my first thought after the initial shock of it all was just how horrible the timing was.” 

“Yeah,  _ that _ I can relate to.” Astrid sighed.

Valka paused to give the young woman a sympathetic smile before she continued on with her story, “Right...well, not only was Stoick’s father - the King - sick at the time but his coronation was also suddenly sooner than he’d planned and all of that stress was putting pressure on our marriage.” 

“You two were having trouble?” 

“Oh yes,” Valka nodded and began pulling at her fingers - something Hiccup also did, “Stoick cared more about his image and his job than he did the people closest to him. He was always choosing it first.” 

This definitely wasn’t news to Astrid. Her history and conversations with Hiccup and even her experience with her own father made her a pro in the department of being ranked second - maybe even third - on the list of importance. 

“Is that why you left?” Astrid asked, fully curious about her reason for leaving her ex-husband. 

“Mostly, yes. A mix of that and all the attention that came with being part of the Haddock family made me begin to think about just what kind of life I wanted my child to grow up in. And in the end, I made the hard realization that it wasn’t that life but this one instead.” Valka gestured in the air around her, signaling that she meant the small quiet life surrounding them. 

“I can’t even imagine having to make such a decision,” Astrid spoke truthfully, not even wanting to have to think about leaving Hiccup or him leaving her. 

Valka raised her hand and reached it over to Astrid but hesitated and pulled it away before it could touch her shoulder, “It was...hard.” 

Astrid met the green eyes of her mother-in-law, biting her lip again. She wanted to ask her another question, something else she’d been wondering about.

Valka saw the curiosity and hesitation on the girl’s scrunched up face, “You know you can ask me anything.” 

“How did King Stoick take the news when you first told him?”

Valka pursed her lips and a small crease formed in her forehead, thinking for a moment, “He seemed excited at first but really the only thing it did was add to the stress that was already there. And soon he was talking less about being a father and raising a child and more about being King and raising a prince.” 

That was the answer Astrid was expecting. She didn’t expect the King to be the kind of man to jump right up and start coming up with names and reading books on how to be a parent and all of the other things that new dads did. 

And suddenly, the worry of how her own husband was going to react made itself known once more. 

The sudden quiet and Astrid’s distant eyes told Valka exactly what was running through the girl's mind, “You have to remember that Hiccup and his father...they are completely different people.” 

“Yeah, you’re right.” 

But for some reason, knowing that still didn’t take the worry away.

And this time Valka didn’t hesitate to wrap her arm around the shoulders of her daughter-in-law and give them a gentle squeeze, “I know it’s scary right now but, Astrid, it’s all worth it in the end.” 

Astrid felt her mouth curve into a smile as she looked at the woman who was sitting here and treating her like a parent should. She was supportive and loving and willing to sit on the bathroom floor and tell her the things she felt like she needed to hear.

And even though her own mother couldn’t be here to hold her close and help her through the things that were scary and new and filled with uncertainty, she suddenly realized she was still lucky to have that mother figure in her life with the woman next to her.

“You feeling hungry yet?” Valka asked. 

The nausea seemed to - thankfully - be gone for the day, “Yeah, I could eat a little something.”

Valka removed her arm from Astrid’s shoulders and patted her leg before standing up, “Come on, I’ll fix us some lunch.” 

Astrid stood up and stretched her stiff muscles from sitting for too long before cleaning up the mess and following her child’s future grandmother into the kitchen. 

***

Hiccup walked back into his old home as the cicadas began to buzz in the tall trees and as the cotton candy colored sky began to signal the end of the day. He tried not to think about how this was his last day of...freedom away from photos and meetings and Parliament officials breathing down his neck. 

He told Fishlegs goodnight - not goodbye - because his childhood friend was traveling back to Berk with them in the morning. He was relieved to finally have convinced him to assist him with the rebuild of the orphanage. It would’ve been weird having to do all of this without the friend that’s helped him with almost every other major project he’s done in his life. 

The house was quiet when he walked in. He would’ve thought that Astrid and his mother were gone if it wasn’t for her car still sitting out in the front driveway. 

His old house was never usually this quiet until everyone was sound asleep. There was usually the sounds of the television playing in the background, the radio, or his mother messing around with the pots and pans in the kitchen and pretending to know what she was cooking. 

Valka knew her son was home when she’d heard the front door click shut. She walked out of the kitchen and met him in the small foyer by the door so she could let him know that his wife was sound asleep on the couch. 

“How’s she feeling?” Hiccup asked, his brows knitted in concern. He’d been worried - and guilty - all day.

“She’s had a...tough day,” Valka told him quietly, “She tried to wait up for you but fell asleep about an hour or so ago.” 

Hiccup set down the few things in his hands and quietly walked into the dark living room. He sighed at the sight of his wife fast asleep on the couch, a light blanket draped over her, and the book she was reading lying on her chest. 

She looked...peaceful and Hiccup didn’t want to disturb her but also didn’t want her to sleep on the couch all night. He knew from experience that sleeping on that particular sofa for too long had a tendency to cause a stiff neck and an aching back the next morning. 

Hiccup gently removed the book and placed it on the coffee table, tossed the blanket on the back of the couch, and then scooped her up into his arms. Even though Astrid was a heavy sleeper and could probably sleep through a natural disaster, Hiccup still carried her down the hall while taking soft and careful steps to make sure she didn’t wake. 

Astrid wasn’t heavy but Hiccup wasn’t particularly strong either and his arms began to give out from underneath him by the time he made it to his old bedroom. 

He gently laid her down on the bed and both him and his shaking arms sighed in relief from the sudden release of the weight. 

Hiccup was pondering how exactly he was going to get his wife  _ under _ the covers when he saw her stir, rub her eyes, and slowly blink them open. When she saw him standing there above her, she smiled and sighed his name. 

Then as realization set in, he watched her eyes fly open, “Hiccup!”

Astrid scooted into a sitting position, curling her legs up underneath her, and he sat down on the edge of the bed next to her. 

There was a heavy silence for just a moment before Hiccup spoke up, “Hey, listen...I’m sor-”

“No, don’t apologize,” Astrid cut him off, “I should’ve never said what I did.”

“But you were right, I do tend to hover.”

“Yeah, you do.” She stated. 

He looked away from her and down at his lap, “Sorry.” 

“I’m just not used to it.” 

“I’ll try to do better,” Hiccup glanced back up at her, “but I can’t promise you that I’m ever going to stop worrying.” 

She grabbed his hand resting on the soft duvet between them, “That goes for me too.” 

He gave a half-smile when he felt her give his hand a gentle and comforting squeeze, “How’re you feeling?”

“Better,” Astrid answered, “How was your day?” She added quickly, changing the subject away from her. 

“It was fun. Like old times, you know?” Hiccup looked away from her for a moment and over at the window with a distant look in his eyes and a soft smile spread across his face that made it seem like he was remembering a fond memory filled with sunny days and laughter. 

“I’m glad you had a good time.” 

“I missed you though,” he turned to look at her again and laughed, “I sucked at every single one of the games. I know for a fact that you would’ve crushed and won every single one of them, probably on the first try too.” 

“Oh, I definitely would have. We would’ve had to buy a whole new suitcase for all the stuffed animals we’d be going home with tomorrow.”  

What she said must’ve made him realize something because he suddenly stood up quickly, startling her, “I just remembered...I’ll be right back.” And with that, he walked out of the bedroom.

Her husband came back not even one minute later with an excited spark gleaming in his eyes and something held in his hands that Astrid couldn’t make out in the room only lit up by the small desk lamp. 

“I did win a game - it took ten tries - but I saw this hanging on the wall and just had to win it for you.” Hiccup sat back down on the bed and handed her a small plush horse that she noticed was the same light grey color as Stormfly. 

“Thank you, babe.” She grinned, “What game was it?”

Hiccup scratched the back of his neck, “The...one with the water gun.” 

Astrid tilted her head back and roared with laughter, “It took you ten tries? Hiccup, oh my  _ God _ .” 

“Hey, those game are rigged. I swear they are.” He spoke defensively. 

She bit her lip and tried not to laugh at the fake hurt and scowl spread across his face, “Right...you just keep telling yourself that.” 

“You know, if you aren’t going to appreciate all the trouble and embarrassment I went through to get you that horse then I’ll just keep it for myself.” Hiccup teased, holding out his hand.

Astrid held the horse close to her chest, guarding it, “Nope. It’s mine.” 

The young couple sat there until their giggles died down, “Well, I’m really glad you’re feeling better.” 

Astrid nodded. 

“Guess we better get some sleep,” Hiccup sighed, “we have a long day tomorrow.” He began to push himself up off the bed while groaning like an old man in his seventies. 

“Hiccup...” Astrid called out, stopping him before he could stand up completely.

He looked back over at her, an eyebrow raised curiously, “Yeah?”

She hesitated, “Nothing...never mind,” she waved him off, “go get ready for bed.” 

“You sure?”

“Yeah.” 

Hiccup nodded, leaned over and gently pressed his lips to her forehead before standing up, grabbing his night clothes from his bag, and heading out the door to the bathroom in the hall. 

Astrid had the chance to tell him - she  _ should’ve _ told him...but she didn't. 

She didn’t because sitting here on his old bed in his old room surrounded by posters of sci-fi movies and memories of a past she wasn’t apart of was not the way she wanted to tell her husband that he was going to be a father. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for some Valka/Astrid bonding! Also, how cute was that little plush horse moment? Huh?? Well, we head back to Berk next chapter! 
> 
> Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed the chapter! :) 
> 
> (P.S. Many have asked me about the future name(s) of the child in this! Without too many spoilers, I do plan to connect HTTYD3 in that way – with a few tweaks of my own but you'll see!)


	6. No Place Like Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re heading back to Berk in this chapter. Woo!
> 
> Hope y’all enjoy!

Goodbyes. They never get easier no matter how many times you say the word. They still aren’t easy knowing you’ll see the person again. Texting and phones calls will never be the same as talking to them face-to-face and in person. 

Hiccup always hated having to say goodbye, especially to this mother. He hated it more than he hated cold weather and movies that completely strayed far away from their books combined. 

And the knock on the door told them that it was officially time to say those dreaded goodbye’s. Valka liked to call them “see you laters” and Hiccup kept repeating that as he hugged his sweet and caring mother in the middle of their tiny living room. 

The embrace was tight and long and full of so much love and meaning. That was easy to tell just from the way they held on for longer than usual and they way both mother and son closed their eyes. 

“You’ll call me when you get back and settled, right?” Valka asked her son when the two pulled away. 

“We will,” Hiccup confirmed. 

“I love you.” His mother smiled.

“Love you too, mom.” 

Hiccup stepped to the side, standing next to Fishlegs who was watching the tender moment while being surrounded by bags and suitcases that were being carried out by the team of security and the driver. 

Valka walked up to her daughter-in-law, “Call me if you need  _ anything _ , alright?” 

And those words from the older woman who’d been nothing but helpful and supportive when she needed it most was all Astrid needed to hear to pull Valka in for a hug before her mother-in-law even had the chance. She wrapped her arms tightly around her and it took Valka a moment to return the embrace, shocked by the sudden contact. 

“Thank you,” Astrid spoke softly in her ear, “For everything.” 

Valka gently patted her on the back before the two pulled away and looked at one another with knowing glances in their eyes. Glances that only the two women would understand. 

“Of course, dear.” Valka nodded. 

Astrid stepped back and took one more look around her. She looked at the life she never got to experience. The life that was filled with paper napkins and cluttered rooms but also so much comfort and love. A life that was foreign to her but not impossible to get used to.

Hiccup glanced around at the house once more as they walked to the car. The house that was filled with memories of his past. A past filled with childhood smiles and the pains of growing up. It was a hard life to leave but heading home to a future with what he knew would be filled with so much love made it much easier than the last time he’d left.

It was when the car had turned out of the driveway and was heading towards the freeway when Hiccup grabbed Astrid’s hand resting on her knee, “You two seem to be getting along really well.” He said, referring to her and his mother.

Astrid turned her head away from the window to look at her husband with the sweet gentle smile and a tearful look in his eyes, “We had a really...nice talk yesterday.” 

“I’m glad.” 

And Hiccup  _ was _ glad because the two most important women in his life getting along and becoming used to being a family made this whole entire trip worth it and gave it the best ending he could’ve asked for.

***

Arriving back in the small country of Berk shouldn’t have been stressful. It should’ve been easy. 

But  _ nothing _ was really easy when you were the Prince and Duchess of the country returning home together after being away schmoozing with other royal leaders. 

And it definitely didn’t help that a supposed rumor had spread overnight about there being “trouble” between the most talked about couple of the year. It started when photos of the Prince were snapped at the fair...and photos of  _ just _ the Prince. There was no Duchess of Berk in sight and people started talking and gossiping and now the Berkian media was waiting to bombard them about it as soon as they got the chance. 

“You both need to step off this plane holding hands, be all lovey-dovey, or just do  _ something _ that couples in love do...anything to show that there is no trouble in this marriage,” Gustav ordered, trying to sound authoritative and failing because the Duchess still made the boy nervous and his voice tremble. 

“I don’t understand why we have to enlighten them,” Astrid argued with her arms crossed, “It’s none of their business anyway.”

“If you do they’ll move onto something else and it’ll all be over.”

Astrid narrowed her eyes, “ _ No _ , they’ll just come up with something else so there’s no point in giving them what they want.” 

Hiccup jumped in before things got heated because the fiery look in his wife’s eyes was never a good sign and they’d made it the  _ whole _ trip without her injuring the boy, “Astrid, he isn’t asking us to give them our first born child so let’s just go out there and do what we usually do, alright?”

She whipped her head around to glare at her husband, “What did you just say?”

He swallowed the sudden nervous lump in the back of his throat, “Let’s go out and do what we usually do?”

“No, about our...” Astrid shook her head, “Nevermind.” She walked away from the men and towards the opening door of the plane. Mala trailed after her with a brush and can of hairspray wanting to fix the flyaway hairs that came from sitting and napping on a plane all day.

Fishlegs stared at Hiccup with a quizzical look at the sudden outburst from his friend’s wife. 

“I don’t know.” Hiccup sighed. He walked over to Astrid then, who was standing still and letting Mala fix the collar on her navy blazer, “Hey, is everything alright?”

“I just want to go home.”

She wanted to go home because she was tired of new things filled with uncertainty and wanted something to be familiar again. Berk and the palace could give her that. 

As fun and exciting and adventurous as traveling was, there really was no place like home.

“Me too.” Hiccup agreed and grabbed her hand hanging down by her side, intertwining their fingers.

They stepped out of the plane then, stopping at the top of the steps to wave at the people in the distance who were cheering for their return and taking photos of the two standing close and walking down the steep steps, hand-in-hand. 

Eret met them at the bottom, “Welcome home.” He announced, holding an umbrella out to them to shield the two from the misty rain, and led them to the car parked on the tarmac with Fishlegs and Gustav in tow. 

“I  _ doubt _ that was enough to squash those rumors but maybe it was a good start,” Gustav spoke as the door shut behind them and Eret began driving out of the airport, passing by the people of Berk lined up waving and greeting their return home. 

“It doesn’t matter anyway,” Astrid muttered.

It didn’t matter because she knew that it wouldn’t be too much longer until their attention and interests would be all about every moment of her pregnancy and the “royal baby” that would one day be the next leader of their great country. 

***

The guards dressed in formal red and black jackets opened the gates to the palace. As Eret drove up the long driveway to the front, Hiccup thought about how the sight of the grand building no longer took his breath away. 

He no longer looked upon the sand-colored stone and large windows with his mouth open in complete awe at the detail that went into such a magnificent place. This was home. This was becoming normal. 

Many things still felt foreign - no longer being able to do simple tasks on his own and no privacy was only a few things on that list - but the grandness that went with certain aspects of this life were becoming routine. 

The car doors opened followed by the wooden doors that led into the front room in the palace and out of them came Gobber and the twins with Chicken tucked underneath Tuffnut’s arms like a sack of flour and squawking like she was also happy to see them.

The group scurried down the front steps and Hiccup and Astrid had barely stepped out of the backseat of the car before they were enveloped in a tight bear-like hug from Gobber that almost lifted them off the ground until his back protested.

“We missed you too, Gobber,” Hiccup coughed, trying to get back the breath he lost during the tight squeeze from his father’s right-hand man. 

It was refreshing having someone within the palace that didn’t always pay attention to formalities like bowing or treating them like they weren’t just normal people. 

“It was  _ so _ boring without you guys here.” Ruffnut groaned from the spot beside her brother. 

“And why is that?” Astrid asked. 

“Because Hiccup’s usual clumsy self and clueless attitude keep things interesting. Without him, there’s just a bunch of lame old people who do nothing but sit around.” 

“Thanks for that fabulous description of my personality.” Hiccup deadpanned. 

“You’re welcome!”

Astrid snickered at just how genuine Ruffnut’s reply to Hiccup’s sarcasm was. The maid - who had also become a friend over the year - did have a point. Things were actually lifeless and boring around here until Hiccup showed up. He brought a certain spirit and life to the palace and to Berk that they all needed without realizing it. Not until he showed up a year ago. 

“Anyway...I’m going upstairs to change and then to see my horse.” Hiccup pushed past his friends. 

“I’m right behind you,” Astrid announced, walking beside her husband up to the entrance of the palace. 

Suddenly remembering that he was supposed to inform the two about their evening plans, Gobber whipped around quickly, “The King wants you two to meet him for dinner in two hours. Don’t be late!” He called after the couple. 

Hiccup replied with a simple “okay” over his shoulder and the two disappeared through the doors.

He looked around him and noticed that nothing had changed. The statues and the plants and the guards all still stood in their usual spots. The large paintings still hung on the walls and their eyes still followed you as you walked past them. The crystal chandeliers still sparkled in the same way as they lit the way down the spacious hall and into Hiccup and Astrid’s living quarters.

The familiarity was comforting after being away for so long. It helped ease the stress of the busy schedules that started back up first thing tomorrow morning.

That’s why the two changed out of their photo-worthy blazers and pants and into their jeans and shirts still covered in stains from hours and hours of riding through the fields and forest. They were in a hurry to hop on the back of their beloved horses. They missed not only them but the freedom that came with being on their backs and riding through the grass and trees. 

They wasted no time heading towards the stables, hugging their long necks, and repeating apologies for being gone for so long over and over before hopping on their back and riding out into the rain. 

And for once Hiccup wasn’t thinking about the stressful renovation or the back-to-back meetings and public appearances he had to attend over the next few weeks. 

Astrid wasn’t thinking about their future as parents or how she’d tell Hiccup. She wasn’t thinking about all the attention that would hit their growing family here soon.

Their heads were clear and they both finally took a big deep and calming breath as their horse's hooves pounded underneath them. 

That was until they had to head into the forest to get underneath the cover of trees that helped shield them from the rain that suddenly came pouring down in the middle of their ride.

But the thoughts only came back because Astrid was watching the way Hiccup interacted with Toothless. He’d scratch the side of his neck and tell him how much he’d missed getting trapped in the rain with him. 

The way horse and rider interacted was always sweet to witness. Hiccup’s love and care for the people and things around him was one of his best qualities. 

It was also one of the many things Astrid loved about him. It was one of the first things that made her fall for him. 

It was one of the things that made him a great leader, a great friend, and an even better husband. And it was going to make him a fantastic father. 

And she hadn’t realized she was staring until Hiccup called her out on it. 

“Like what you see?” He asked mischievously with that humorous smirk spread across his rain stained face. 

“Oh, I do.” 

Hiccup sat up straighter, looking proud, “I knew-”

“I just forgot how handsome  _ Toothless _ was.” She joked. 

“Picked second after my own horse,” Hiccup scoffed, “Typical.” 

Astrid rolled her eyes at her husband’s dorkiness. 

She wasn’t off the hook, however, “No, really...you’ve been staring at me for the last five minutes. Do I really just look  _ that _ good wet and covered in mud?” He gestured down at his current soaked and dirty look. 

He did look  _ good _ ...his dark green cotton shirt was sticking to his stomach and outlining his chest in a way that almost made Astrid wish they weren’t sitting on top of their horses in the middle of the forest behind the palace. 

“I was just thinking.” She answered.

“About?” He prodded.  

“You... _ us _ ,” she started, “And how crazy it is that in two weeks we’ll have been married for a year.”

Hiccup’s mouth curved into a wide grin that was so bright it lit up the gloomy and foggy forest around them, “It’s been a good year.” 

“It has.” She agreed, returning the smile, but then suddenly her mind drifted to just how different their lives would be this time next year. It wouldn’t be just them anymore. It wouldn’t be  _ just _ them...ever again.

Astrid figured she’d better enjoy these quiet and private moments she got with her husband while she still could and while they were still pretty easy to get. 

Hiccup was staring at his wife now and thinking about how this felt like it was meant to be. Not just this particular moment but spending the rest of his life with the girl looking at him like she was thinking the same thing. 

“We should do something to celebrate. Take the day off and go somewhere, just the two of us.” Hiccup spoke, bringing Astrid back to the conversation that  _ she _ started. 

“Where would we go?”

“We could talk about it.” He paused, “If that’s something you’d want to do?”

“Of course it is, Hiccup,” she looked up at the sky and noticed that the rain had slacked off enough, “But right now we should head back or we’ll be late for dinner.” Astrid grabbed the reins resting in front of her. 

“How mad do you think my dad would be if we showed up to dinner looking like this?” Hiccup asked, nudging Toothless to start trekking back towards the field. 

Astrid snorted, “Let’s not test that theory this evening.” 

She followed him out of the forest while thinking that she better tell her eager husband the news before he started making too many more future plans because the future she knew that he saw had changed.  

***

“There they are!” Stoick announced, standing up from his seat at the head of the long dining room table already piled up with food that was a lot more than just three people could eat. 

The couple took their seats at the table - Hiccup next to his father and Astrid next to him. 

“Tell me, how was your trip? I only ever got the opportunity to read about it in the papers.” The King asked after they’d sat down and folded the cloth napkins neatly in their laps. 

“It was exhausting.” Hiccup started and then began to recount some of their favorite memories from their time traveling around Europe. 

The footman who always served their meals began walking around the table to pour each of them a glass of red wine. 

“No wine,” Astrid told him quietly, placing her hand over the top of the glass, and silently praying no one would notice her turning down the drink.

“Yes ma’am.” the grey-haired gentleman bowed his head. 

Stoick witnessed the interaction, however, and interrupted Hiccup’s conversation about their time in Berlin, “Come on! Drink! This is a celebratory occasion.”

“What  _ are _ we celebrating, exactly?” He asked his father curiously. 

“Your homecoming, of course,” Stoick spoke like it was the most obvious thing in the world, “and I wanted to make a toast.” He held up his glass already filled up with the dark red liquid. 

“I’m still not feeling well so I’ll just toast with water,” Astrid explained as she picked up the water glass in front of her. 

A puzzled look crossed the King’s face and he furrowed his bushy red brows. 

“Yeah, Astrid got sick at the end of the trip,” Hiccup added on. 

Stoick nodded, “I see. Sorry to hear that.” He paused. “Pick up your glass, son.” 

Hiccup did as he was told and held it halfway in the air. 

Astrid released a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding in and sighed in relief at neither man not prodding at her reason for turning it down any further. 

This was going to be too complicated and difficult to hide for too long. She’d tell her husband this week. Not tonight. Not tomorrow. There were too many things on their agenda and he out of everyone didn’t need something else to distract him from the one thing he’s worked so hard on. 

If she was to tell him tonight then tomorrow would be a complete disaster, and she wasn’t about to be the reason everything falls apart on the first day of the renovation.

He was already worried enough and hiding it well from everyone else. But she knew the way he’d wring his hands, how he didn’t sleep a wink on the plane, and the distant look in his eyes when he’d suddenly turn silent meant he was more stressed than he was letting on. 

The King spoke the usual Berkian toast. It always began with the same line and ended with something to do with the occasion, “The past is history, the future is a mystery, but today is a gift because my son and daughter-in-law made it home safe and sound.” 

The three Haddocks in the room clinked their glasses together and took a sip.  

Dinner started out lighthearted and easy. They discussed Hiccup’s upcoming build at the orphanage and some of the roles Astrid would take while he was busy with that. She not only had to visit with the children at their temporary home once a week but also had to sit in on the meetings that her husband wouldn’t be able to attend.

That was the deal they’d made when Hiccup argued he wasn’t just going to hire someone to take the job that he was more than qualified to do. So, they’d come to the conclusion that at least one of them had to be around and be informed about the  _ rest _ of Berk and there was luckily no objections when Astrid said she’d take that role. 

But all-in-all, they were going to be busy.

“How’s your mother?” Stoick asked his son after a moment of nothing but the sounds of scraping forks against the plates. 

“She’s doing fine.” Hiccup told him, watching his father’s reaction of trying not to look too interested in all the details of his ex-wife, “You could call her, you know. I don’t think she’d mind.” He added. 

Stoick shook his head, “That’s too complicated, Henry.”

Hiccup shrugged and his father’s eyes burned with his usual disapproving look at the impolite gesture.

“How’s my father been?” Astrid asked, changing the subject before Stoick could comment on proper etiquette that would just end up leading into an argument.

Her father-in-law directed his attention to her with a slight frown, “Nothing ever seems to change with good ol’ Ragnar. He did, however, ask me about you the other day.” 

“What did he ask?” 

“Just wondering about when you were headed home.” He answered, “You two still not speaking?” 

“No, we’re not,” Astrid replied and hoped that would be the end of that conversation. She didn’t appreciate the looks of pity Hiccup and his father were currently giving her. Even without looking them in the eyes she could feel their stares burning a hole in the top of her head. 

Hiccup rested his hand over hers sitting on the table by the empty spot where her forks were at the beginning of the meal. She didn’t quite need the support - or the pity - because she no longer shed tears or blew up at the talk of her father. He was who he was and his actions were his choice and all of that...well, it was on him. 

“Families…” Stoick sighed, “None of them are perfect. Not even ours no matter how many people think so.” 

“Now  _ that _ I can toast to.” Hiccup said, his tone filled with a tad bit of sass and Astrid had to bite the inside of her gum to keep from smiling. He picked up his glass of water and held it in the air for a moment before taking a sip that was probably more dramatic than it should’ve been. 

Stoick ignored his son’s comment and leaned back in his chair, resting his hands on his stomach, “You two been thinking about starting a family of your own here anytime soon?”

Hiccup didn’t have time to swallow the large sip he took and as soon as that question left his father’s mouth, he spit it right out all over the table in front of him and drenched the red table cloth. 

“Henry!” Stoick scolded. 

Hiccup wiped his mouth with the back of his hand - causing even more glare from his father - and then proceeded to ramble and stutter as the blush continued to grow across his cheeks, “Oh...no. No. We haven’t...we aren’t...no, we are  _ not _ ready to be parents.”

“I was only curious.” His father replied, completely unfazed by his son’s rambling and unable to stop his mouth from twitching into a small amused smile. 

“Well, you can just keep your ‘World’s Greatest Grandpa’ mug in the cabinet a  _ little _ while longer.” 

Hiccup shut his eyes and placed his fingers on the bridge of his nose so he missed the way Astrid looked over at him. 

The way her face paled to the same color as the napkin she was squeezing so tight it’d probably have a permanent wrinkle from where her fingers gripped it to help try and take away the painful tightness in her chest. 

His answer just confirmed what she was already worried about and what had kept her from telling him last night or on the plane or while they were alone in the forest - that they just weren’t ready for this step yet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh…poor Astrid. She probably needs a big ol’ hug after hearing Hiccup’s answer. That didn’t help matters any, that’s for sure. 
> 
> Y’all were waiting for the angst to start...LOL well, welcome to angstville! XD jk jk…the dorks just need to learn to communicate a bit better. Hopefully, they’ll learn that here soon. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	7. Stressed Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sings Stressed Out by Twenty One Pilots* LOL 
> 
> Wooo this chapter is done! Y’all better thank my collaborator, Christine, for slapping me out of the writing slump I found myself in over the last few weeks. It was awful. But I’m baaaaack! ;) 
> 
> This chapter…not a lot happens but let’s just call it the calm before the storm shall we?
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

It was early. So early that the car Eret drove down the foggy cobblestone streets of Berk was the only car on the road. The rest of the country was enjoying the last bit of sleep they’d get before the sun rose and they had to face yet another day. 

Hiccup was clutching a cup of coffee in his hands, hoping it would cure the exhaustion on top of the jet lag that was making him feel like a member of the walking dead. 

“So why exactly are we having to get here so early?” Fishlegs asked from his spot in the backseat beside him, also clutching a warm cup of coffee and slurping it like his life depended on it. 

“We  _ have _ to meet with the inspector before the crew can begin the demolition this afternoon.” Hiccup answered, picking through the papers in the binder resting on his lap with his free hand. 

“But hasn’t it already been inspected?” His friend asked him after he took a sip of his warm drink. 

Hiccup briefly glanced over at the stout boy sitting next to him while biting his bottom lip, “Well…”

Fishlegs’ green eyes that were once barely open and sleepy were now bright and wide and astonished, “You’re kidding.” 

The Prince shook his head, “He  _ has _ been to the orphanage to check things over but this will be the first time with me there too.” 

Being gone for an entire month before the renovation was to begin made having the things that were supposed to be taken care of before the construction started extremely difficult. 

“And you’re not worried about it?” Fishlegs knew his friend. Worry was apart of him. He worried about things that didn’t even deserve the stress. But he seemed calm while flipping through the documents and refreshing his mind before they arrived at the construction site. 

“If something was majorly wrong, they would’ve told me while I was gone.” Hiccup mumbled as he read over the checklist once more. 

Eret pulled up and stopped the car in front of the run-down orphanage. The tall and stocky inspector with a large beard reminded him of his father’s except it was black instead of red.

The two young boys stepped out of the car and the larger gentleman immediately stuck out his hands, “Prince Henry, nice to finally meet ye’.” His accent was thick, almost too heavy for him to be from Berk. 

“Alvin, right?” Hiccup asked the man whose strong grip was cutting off the circulation in his right hand. 

“That’s correct, lad.” Alvin nodded and released his hand. 

Hiccup introduced Fishlegs to Alvin and then the group - including Eret, who was there to make sure nothing happened to Berk’s heir - all walked into the dark and empty building after the short and sweet introductions with awkward chatter about the weather outside starting to grow chilly. 

It was odd seeing the orphanage without the children running around and talking over one another, making it so loud it was hard to think at times. It almost seemed like a completely different place with no toys or furniture spread all around for the adults to trip over. 

But it was the same place. The paint chipped walls and the scuffed up floors that would give you splinters if you walked over it barefoot would tell you that.

They walked throughout the home and the stuff that needed the most attention were things Hiccup already knew about, expected, and planned to fix anyway. 

But if there was  _ one _ thing Hiccup learned in school, it was that a rebuild never  _ ever _ goes the way it’s planned. He should’ve been expecting the additions to his already long list of things to do. The news shouldn’t have raised his blood pressure so high that he felt a headache creep up as soon as the words left the older man’s mouth.

During Alvin’s first inspection, the one he did while Hiccup was in some other country, he found that the plumbing system was not only completely destroyed and worn out but also way too outdated to be used for such a capacity as this building. It had been leaking underneath the floor for  _ years _ .

Hiccup looked beneath his feet at the section of the floor that had been torn up to reveal the rotten wood that was holding the building up, “All of the joists have to be redone.” he stated, sounding exasperated.  

Alvin nodded, “I rang your assistant about this weeks ago.”

“Which assistant?” Hiccup prodded. 

Alvin closed his eyes and thought for a moment. His hand was slightly waving around in the air as it would somehow help him remember the name faster, “He was a young boy. Gusto? No, that can’t be-” 

“Damnit, Gustav.” Hiccup spit out. 

“Gustav!” Alvin exclaimed, recognizing the name, “That’s it!” 

Hiccup closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. Being unaware of this information wasn’t his fault and he knew that, but his mind kept him from believing it because it had a silly way of making things seem worse than they actually were. 

And so he blamed this on himself. He blamed it on not being in the loop as much as he should’ve been. He blamed it on trusting Gustav to relay all the information and all the updates to him while they were gone. He was always too trusting and it always bit him in the ass in the end. And he blamed it on deciding to take a few days off to rest when he knew that craziness and work awaited him back on Berk. 

He thought he’d gotten past running away from his problems, but this was just proof that he hadn't.

And while he was standing there stirring in his own disappointment and guilt, Fishlegs spoke up, “So, we focus on fixing the structural problems first...then we get back to the to-do list we already had.”

“But the kids have to be moved back in  _ before _ Christmas. This puts us at least two weeks behind.” Hiccup stressed. 

Fishlegs placed a hand upon his friend's small shoulder, “We’ll figure it out,” he spoke. 

Hiccup met the eyes of his childhood friend, a corner of his lips turning up into a half-smile that thanked him for the support, “You sound certain.” 

“That’s because I know you, and you always come up with a plan.” 

Hiccup waved his clipboard in the air, “But I already  _ had _ a plan.” 

“Plans change and I know  _ you _ know that better than anyone else,” Fishlegs told him, looking at him with a creased brow and serious eyes that made it seem like he wished he had the superpower of making the other person think or feel whatever you want them to just by one stern look. 

And his friend almost did have that power because he knew he wasn’t just talking about when an assignment went wrong at school or when it rained on a day they were supposed to play outside. 

He was talking about his decision to leave his life in Melody and all his plans he had there behind and move to Berk to become their Prince without knowing a damn thing about how to run a country. 

He was talking about how he was supposed to marry Heather but decided that plan wasn’t going to work and he married the person that he  _ loved _ more than anything else instead. 

Plans did change. They always changed. Nothing ever goes the way you plan it out in your planner or your journal or in your mind. 

It sure didn’t make it any less stressful though. 

But if he wanted to show that he was a good leader and an even better problem-solver to the people of Berk who were looking at him to do a good job on this because he’d one day lead their entire country, then he better not stall just because one fixable thing went wrong. 

“Thanks, Fishlegs.” Hiccup smiled. 

Fishlegs nodded once, “This is why you brought me along, isn’t it? To keep your ass in line?”

Hiccup snickered, “Astrid may be tough, but she definitely can’t do that job all by herself.”  

“It’s a two person job, for sure.” Fishlegs joked and laughed along with his friend who he was glad to see had lost the worry wrinkles in his forehead for the time being. 

This was going to be a long and stressful next few months and maybe he was crazy and made a mistake by taking such a project on, but one thing he was certain he did right was asking Fishlegs to join him.  

***

Astrid would’ve much rather been in her nice large and soft and warm bed rather than in the stiff and old seat in a room filled to the brim with the people of Parliament. 

And it didn’t help matters any that she had been late to the meeting because she once again woke up by her stomach trying to murder her as she emptied the contents of last night’s salmon filet dinner that was left in her stomach. 

It certainly didn’t help that she was already in a foul mood - one look at her permanently scrunched up nose would tell you that - because her father was in the room and he hadn’t looked her way once. Not even when she spoke up. Not even when she walked into the room after the meeting had already started and all eyes were on her. All except for the man who had blue eyes that were identical to hers. 

And so she sat in the room during the two-hour meeting half listening to them discuss politics and half thinking about the role her father would play in her child’s life. The child who’d probably be entering the world the same time the trees and flowers bloomed again. 

Astrid never saw him being the type of grandfather that kept hard candy in his pockets and bouncing his grandkids on his knee.

She saw him being the type they’d see on holidays and birthday parties. They’d bring a gift and a hug and then stand in a corner asking for a drink after drink. 

That’s what she thought about when she wasn’t listening to the King give a speech. She didn’t know what she wanted but she knew she didn’t want the rudeness and the negativity, which was the same attitude he brought towards her marriage. So, would he have the same outlook on her child? _His_ _grandchild_? 

It was something she’d have to talk to Hiccup about...well, first she had to  _ tell _ Hiccup.

Astrid was so lost in thought - about her father and her husband and her child - that she was still sitting in the seat with her hand resting and absentmindedly rubbing her thumb over her stomach when most of the room had cleared out. 

The only few people left in the room were some men whose name she couldn’t remember and her father.

And the two made eye contact - identical blue staring at one another across the room.

Anything could’ve happened next. 

But Astrid didn’t expect  _ her _ to be the one to walk out of the room without speaking one single word. 

***

Hiccup didn’t trudge into the bedroom until  _ way _ past midnight. He and Fishlegs had stayed up - downing cups of coffee like they were two boys taking shots at a bar on their twenty-first birthday - making a new schedule because Hiccup wasn’t going to go into this without something to look at and  _ some _ kind of structure. 

He had to be up in a couple of hours and it was almost pointless to sleep at this rate but he missed Astrid. He figured the best way to spend the last few hours of nighttime was curled up next to her in the bed they shared. 

The lights still being on in their living quarters and the way Astrid was asleep on top of the covers made it seem like she’d tried waiting up for him but that exhaustion won in the end.

Hiccup quietly walked through the rooms switching off the lights, the last one being the small light on the nightstand next to his side of the bed. The room went dark as he carefully climbed in next to Astrid. He pulled the covers over both of them before brushing her hair out of her face with his hand and gently pressing his lips to her forehead. 

And Hiccup wasn’t sure if she woke up for a moment or not but as soon as his head hit the pillow and he took a deep calming breath from the comfort of lying down, she turned and slid over next to him into her usual spot curled up against his side with her arm draped across his chest. 

And for the rest of the week, this was the  _ only _ way the two spent any time together - curled up next to one another in bed and too tired to do anything but sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m like…so EXCITED about the next chapter…and the next and the next…. Muahaha!! 
> 
> Please don't kill me for making you wait...I have to keep you all reading somehow, right?? HAHA! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for all who read and comment. Y’all make me smile and less stressed out. HAHA!


	8. The Size of a Blueberry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those that read Moira, you all know the significance that blueberries have to the story. They’re back…just not in the way you’re thinking. ;) 
> 
> Thanks to my collaborator, Christine, for being totally awesome, as always! 
> 
> Okay, I’m not gonna ramble cause I’m excited about this chapter and want y’all to get reading! Go go go! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Astrid felt...exposed sitting on the examination table covered with white paper in a cloth gown that didn’t tie in the back. 

She’d already been poked and prodded by the nurse and had so much blood taken that she wasn’t even sure how there was any left inside her tiny body at this point. 

To pass the time until her doctor came back, she was reading and looking at the posters hanging around the room with the boring beige walls. One of the photos posted on the wall opposite of the table was filled with a bunch of women all cradling their bumps with large smiles like they loved being pregnant more than anything else. 

Astrid had known she was pregnant for a week now and she already hated it. She wasn’t sure what it was about the constant puking, the complete exhaustion, or the continuous need to pee along with the irritation towards every tiny thing that made those bright smiles appear on their faces. 

And just like everything else, it irritated her, so she decided to read the poster explaining what horrible things her body was going to go through each month instead. 

She’d made it to reading about month five when her doctor knocked on the door and returned with a smile and folder in her hand. 

“Astrid,” Dr. Minden said, calling her by her first name because she’d been her doctor since she was sixteen and at this point, knew her relatively well for a first-name basis, “I was delighted to hear you’d be coming in today. It’s been a year since I last saw you, right?” 

Astrid nodded, “Right after I got married.” 

Dr. Minden hummed, “That’s right...And how is Prince Henry?” she glanced around the room as if looking for something she may have missed, “I’m shocked he isn’t here with you.” 

Astrid didn’t like the way her heart clenched within her chest when she mentioned his absence or the guilt that was beginning to creep up with each passing day. But she hadn’t actually  _ seen _ her husband long enough to speak more than a few words to him and those were usually  _ good morning _ and  _ goodnight _ . 

“He’s busy with the renovation at the orphanage,” Astrid explained. And it wasn’t a lie. He was busy. And her doctor didn’t need to know the  _ real _ reason he wasn’t currently here with her right now because she already felt guilty enough as it was. 

“That’s too bad,” her doctor spoke and tucked a strand of her dark curly hair behind her ear before grinning up at her like she knew a really good secret, “Because you  _ are _ pregnant.” 

This wasn’t exactly news to Astrid. She knew it the second the stick turned positive and never once doubted it. But it still felt a little unreal to hear it out loud now that it had been medically confirmed by a professional. 

“Congratulations!” Dr. Minden patted her on the knee, her ecstatic shout breaking her usual very professional demeanor. 

Astrid’s face broke out into a wide smile and it wasn’t forced because she  _ was _ excited. The joy of the situation had grown this week because she’d had time to wrap her head around it, but she felt as if she couldn’t be near as thrilled as the women on the wall until Hiccup knew. Until they could share the joy - and the fear - together. 

“Thank you,” Astrid replied politely. 

And then her doctor made her lay back on the table so she could poke and prod her even more while discussing things like what vitamins to take and changes she needed to make to not only her diet but her routine and everything else she needed to expect from here on out. 

The worst news? No more caffeine. 

The best news? The puking  _ would _ eventually cease - or not be near as bad as it is at the current stage.

It was a lot to take in and she was really thankful when she mentioned not to worry about remembering it all because she’d get a ton of information on paper before she left.

Astrid sat up after her doctor was finished and pushed the gown back down over her knees. She watched her throw her blue latex gloves into the trash bin by the door, “Do you have any other questions for me?”

“This pregnancy,” Astrid started, “It’s been a bit of a...surprise, mostly because I  _ was _ on the pill.”

The doctor stuck her hands into the pockets of her white coat, “Were you taking them  _ every _ day?” 

Astrid didn’t reply immediately. She was thinking back to the last few months and trying to remember if there were times she skipped. There were  _ definitely _ times she could remember skipping days and even whole entire weeks. “No, I wasn’t.” She replied.

“They’re only the most effective when you take them  _ every _ single day and around the same time.”

Astrid wanted to slap herself across the face for being so naive, “That should’ve been common sense, right?”

Her doctor shook her head, “You’d be surprised just how many women get pregnant while on the pill. You are  _ not _ the first.”  

“At least I’m not the only naive one,” Astrid muttered. 

“You are not. Trust me.” Dr. Minden chuckled and walked back towards the door, “I’ll let you change and we’ll get an ultrasound to find out when we can expect this  _ royal _ baby.” She winked before leaving the room and shutting the door behind her. 

_ Royal Baby.  _ That’s exactly how everyone else was going to see it. But to Astrid, this was her  _ child _ . A piece of her and a piece of Hiccup. And when she thought about their child, the royal responsibilities weren’t the first thing that came to her mind. She thought about things like who it would look more like and what kind of person they’d grow up to be.

And Astrid could’ve never imagined that a small round dot on a low-quality screen would’ve made her more emotional than the moment Hiccup told her he loved her or the second their lips pressed together and they were officially husband and wife, but it did. 

Dr. Minden pointed her newly manicured finger at the screen with the hand that wasn’t holding the device on her stomach, “There’s your baby.”

It was tiny and she would’ve missed it without the help but she couldn’t take her eyes off the tiny dot - that Dr. Minden compared to the size of a blueberry. And then  _ that _ made tears gather at the corner of her eyes because anything with blueberries was immediately qualified as her favorite food.

And so Astrid left the doctors office with not only a due date (April 12), how far along she was (seven weeks), and the ultrasound photo of their child that she could show Hiccup, but she also left with a feeling that she couldn’t quite put into words.

It was because actually getting to  _ see _ the baby she’s only thought about  _ all _ week made her want this a lot more than she did before. And as she slid into the backseat of the car waiting for her on the curb, she realized that the overwhelming feeling was for her to tell her husband. Tonight. 

***

Astrid’s mood had improved tremendously after leaving the doctor’s office and she was all smiles as she walked into Haddock Manor - the home the children from the orphanage were currently residing in. 

Haddock Manor was Astrid’s favorite out of the few houses that the family owned around the country. It sat at the end of a long driveway, tucked away off the road and surrounded by trees that cast just enough shade over the large field that surrounded it. The light colored stone and the green vines growing up the sides made it have more of a picturesque and homey feel, which was the reason it was chosen above the others that were more over-the-top. 

It was comfortable - even with more bedrooms than had ever been needed before now. 

This was only the first of  _ many _ visits that Astrid would have at the temporary orphanage. She was scheduled to show up every couple Friday’s after school hours to visit with them, participate in games and activities, and just boost their spirits during yet another transitional period for the children. 

Most of the younger children seemed to be more excited about the Duchess’ visit than the older kids - who  _ always _ seemed more interested in what was going on in their shared bedrooms than anything else. Hiccup had tried many times to persuade them to join in during their visits in the past but nothing - not even gifts on Christmas - could get some of them to amble down the stairs. 

Astrid was greeted by Mr. and Mrs. Ack, the older couple who ran the orphanage and were showing the stress of the job by the sagging wrinkles and white hair. 

“You visiting really gives the children something to look forward to. Most of ‘em have been talking non-stop about it all week.” Mrs. Ack mentioned after their usual polite introductions and handshakes. 

“I’m certainly excited about it myself,” Astrid replied. 

Mrs. Ack had her mouth open to say something else when their conversation was interrupted by an excited young voice calling Astrid’s name.

“Duchess Astrid!” The cheerful voice called from behind her.

Astrid turned around and was met with the bright eyes and gummy smile of a bouncing Ingrid - the seven-year-old girl whom Hiccup became quite fond of the day she handed him the drawing of Toothless last summer. 

“Ingrid,” Astrid smiled, crouching down to meet the young girl eye-to-eye, “How have you been?” 

“Great!” Ingrid replied, pulling at the end of one of her pigtails, “Is Prince Henry coming?”

Astrid frowned slightly, “No, he’s not. But remember, he’s very busy making sure your new home will be  _ even _ better than before.” 

She gave a short disappointed sigh at the news that he wouldn’t be showing up this afternoon, “I wanted to tell him the story about how I lost this tooth.” Ingrid pointed at the gap in one of her top teeth. 

“Why don’t you tell me the story while we walk into the other room and I’ll share it with Prince Henry when I see him.” Astrid offered, standing up straight and tugging at the ends of her black blazer, pulling it back into place. 

Astrid listened to every word about how the young girl pulled it out herself - making her feel braver than ever because it didn’t hurt - and was she amazed by the high spirits of the child. She seemed so optimistic compared to the other children she sat and spent time with during her few hours at the Manor.

But she found her mind drift many times, especially when a kid didn’t have the same bright look spread across their face like someone at that age should have. 

It was difficult to watch some of the children not having any interest in running around with a wild imagination and acting like trolls and dragons were real. Most of them didn’t know what it was like to be held and hugged by their mother when they scraped their knee after falling off their bike. And they didn’t know what it was like to be placed on top of their father’s shoulders while he ran around pretending they were soaring through the clouds together.

They didn’t know the true love that a parent could give.

And Mr. and Mrs. Ack tried their best but there were just too many of them to give each one the same undivided attention. They were more like their guardians and no matter how hard they tried, it would never be the same and that showed on some of their faces and in some of their attitudes.

It made Astrid thankful for the opportunities that her child was going to have. It was going to have both parents, both of whom would love the child more than anything else in the world and  _ that _ she was most certain about. 

And all of those thoughts continued the second the newest member of the orphanage was placed into her arms. The baby was only a few months old and whined and squirmed for a few moments until he settled comfortably. It wasn’t long until he was fast asleep again. 

Astrid kept thinking about the baby’s young and innocent face - with the small nose and tiny hand that held onto her finger at one point - as she said her goodbyes and stepped back into the car that was to take her back home.

It wouldn’t be too long until that was her and Hiccup’s own child she’d be rocking back and forth in her arms as it snored softly and snuggled deeper as it slept. 

And just that thought alone filled her with so much joy. 

So, she pressed her phone to her ear and listened to it ring and ring. 

Finally, when she thought he wasn’t going to, he picked up.

***

It had been a hectic day. It was the end of the week and everyone was tired while daydreaming about the weekend and what’d they be doing on the days they wouldn’t be standing in a place that no longer looked like a home. 

The orphanage was completely torn apart. Walls had been knocked down, most of the floor on the second level had been torn up - except for the one patch Hiccup was standing on in one of the upstairs bedrooms. 

They were making good progress on the part of the job Hiccup hadn’t planned for. He was proud of the crew and how focused they were on the not-so-easy task of practically rebuilding the entire structure of the home. 

Fishlegs was explaining and pointing around the room surrounding them while talking about which wall would be best to tear down, but Hiccup wasn’t totally listening if he was being completely honest to himself. He was just as worn out like everybody else and if the word wasn’t food or sleep or Toothless or Astrid - the four things he wanted most - then they didn’t have his full attention. 

The loud ringing and vibration coming from his back pocket brought him back to reality, however. 

He excused himself for a moment, walked out of the room, and answered it with a smile on his tired face when he saw who it was, “Astrid!” 

“Hiccup? Is that you? It’s been so long since we’ve had an actual conversation I wasn’t sure if I’d remember what you sounded like.” Astrid joked from the other end. Her chuckle was the best sound he’s heard all day. Probably all week. It was as soothing as the waves crashing against the shore compared to the drills and hammering constantly going on around him. 

He played along, “Oh, really? I wouldn’t think the voice of your  _ husband _ would be a sound you could forget.”

Astrid snickered, “You’re right, who really could forget that nasally voice of yours?”

Hiccup set himself up for that one, “You’re hysterical.” 

“ _ Anyway _ ,” Astrid said, changing the subject, “I just called to ask if there was a way you could get home early tonight?”

“What is considered  _ early _ ?” 

Astrid hummed, thinking for a moment, “Before dinner.” 

It was Hiccup’s turn to pause and think before answering, “I should be able to. Is everything alright?” 

He could practically hear the smile from over the phone, “Everything’s great, Hiccup. I just have something to tell you.”

She had him intrigued, “And you can’t tell me now?”

“And if I did that then you’d have no reason to come home early, would you?” She spoke, cheekily. 

“As long as you’re there, I’ll always have a reason to come home early.” As soon as the words left his mouth he knew she was rolling her eyes. 

Astrid chuckled again, “God,  _ of course, _ I had to marry the cheesiest man on Berk.” 

It was this kind of conversation with his wife - the lighthearted bickering - that made the hectic day improve to the point where he wouldn’t care what happened next. He’d missed her. And he didn’t just miss holding her close and having the feeling of the world disappear around them as they pressed their lips against one another. He missed  _ talking _ to her because she was the one person he could tell anything to. The one person he trusted with everything. The one person he could talk about anything with and still have it be the most enjoyable conversation. 

“I’ll be there, Astrid,” Hiccup spoke sincerely, “I promise.” 

A promise. It was the one word that Astrid took the most seriously. It was the one thing you never broke. 

“Good,” Astrid replied, “I’ll see you tonight then.” And it wasn’t a question of whether he’d show up or not because he’d  _ promised _ . 

She was about to hang up, but then Hiccup spoke the three words that never failed to make either one’s heart speed up the second it was said before the line went dead, “I love you.” 

They didn’t say it often because they didn’t always need to. They showed their love for one another in other ways. It would be little things - surprising Astrid with blueberry muffins for breakfast, telling the other to be safe before they left without the other, or grabbing their hand and intertwining their fingers when they needed support or a reminder that they weren’t alone - no matter where they were. 

But something told Hiccup to say it this time.

And Astrid loved that he said it because they were three powerful words that they never overused, “I love you too, Hiccup.” 

Both hung up the phone with wide smiles on their faces and the growing feeling of excitement - and nerves - for the evening ahead. 

All the exhaustion Hiccup felt before the phone call was gone now. He felt as if he was walking on air as he began to make his way back to the room Fishlegs was still talking to himself in. 

But Hiccup never made it back to the small bedroom because as soon as the phone was placed back in his pocket and he took the first step, the floor cracked and caved in from under him. 

And the last thing Hiccup heard as he fell - and before everything faded into a dark nothingness - was his wife’s chuckle that was way better than the sound of the sea. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just gonna leave this here and run away and await the screaming I already know I’m gonna get. Blame Christine for what happened at the VERY end here…was totally her idea. HAHA! 
> 
> See ya next chapter! But will we see Hiccup?? HAHA jk jk don’t hurt me. LOL 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	9. Don't Leave Me Like This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Finally! This chapter is a bit…long, but it had to be!
> 
> Thanks to my awesome collaborator for all the help on this chapter. A lot happens and I got stuck quite a bit so her help was (and always is) so greatly appreciated.
> 
> The title of this chapter came from a line in a song (Wind & Anchor by The National Parks) and it really helped me get through writing the beginning of this chapter. Give it a listen if you'd like! :) 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

Hiccup wasn’t coming.

Astrid knew it the second she looked down at the time on her phone - her heart clenching at the photo staring back at her on the lock screen. It was a photo she’d taken of them during one of their evenings laying on a blanket in the quiet cove with nothing but their horses, the peaceful sounds of nature around them, and each other. It was taken at a time when things were a lot less hectic and when the future was a lot less nerve-wracking.

It was a photo that was evidence of the past. And the photo currently grasped in her hand was evidence of the future. The same future Astrid was waiting to tell her husband about. Her husband who was about to be late if he didn’t show up within the next fifteen minutes.

Astrid was laid out on the window seat, a book opened in her lap but she never once looked down to read it.

Her mind was too busy thinking about how she was going to tell him - after she made him pay for breaking his promise, of course, because he wasn’t about to get away with that one.

But did she just blurt it out? Did she show him the photo and _then_ say it? Should she come up with some clever and cheesy sentence like those people who go viral on the internet do?

The knock on the door distracted her.

She stood up from her spot - stretching out her muscles that grew tight and sore from sitting in the same position for too long - and walked over to open the door.

Astrid was expecting it to be one of the twins telling her dinner was ready so she was surprised to see Gobber standing in front her without his usual bright and cheerful expression that she’d grown comfortable to. Instead, he looked...worried.

Realizing that the photo was still grasped in her hand, she quickly tucked it away into her blazer pocket before the older man saw it and asked her a question she wasn’t sure how to dodge.

“Gobber? Is everything alright?” Astrid asked him when he still had yet to speak one word to her and let her know just why he was standing in front of her door with a pale face and wide eyes.

The way he hesitated and swallowed thickly made her heart speed up and her palms sweat.

Something was wrong.

“There’s been an accident...at the orphanage...” Gobber finally spoke, his usual strong and loud voice was quiet and shaky.

She was beginning to expect him to say that, but her heart sank anyway.

“Did anyone get hurt?” She asked, praying that his answer wasn’t going to be what she was thinking it would be, but the paleness of his face was already giving it away.

He just nodded slowly and looked down at the shiny wooden floor beneath their feet.

“What about Hiccup? Is he alright?”

Gobber looked back up at her then. Astrid realized she’d never seen him look so serious and it just added to the unnerving of the whole situation, “He’s being rushed to the hospital right now. I don’t know anything else other than he’s in pretty bad shape. I came to take you and Stoick to the hospital.”

The words ‘pretty bad shape’ made time stop around her because that could have meant anything.

It could’ve meant he was going to be just fine and they were just exaggerating the situation. Or it could’ve meant the exact opposite.

Astrid didn’t even feel Gobber place his large hand on her back and guide her out the door and all the way into the car where she climbed in next to the King who was sitting there with the same pale and worried expression across his face. The car ride was filled with a heavy silence, but her thoughts were running wild.

_Pretty bad shape._

She couldn’t get those words out of her head because she didn’t know what that meant.

Did it mean he had cuts and bruises and some broken bones but other than that he was going to live?

Had he lost another limb?

Did he hit his head so hard he wouldn’t remember who he was or even who _she_ was?

Or did it mean that he was hanging on for dear life?

She didn’t know anything other than there had been an accident, her husband had been injured, and there was a possibility that she may never see him smile at her again.

She hadn’t even realized she had started crying until suddenly there was a loud heartbreaking sob that broke out into the quietness of the car. And she realized that sob had come from her when she felt Stoick wrap his large arm around her shaking shoulders.

She was sobbing because she was scared. The most scared she’s ever been.

More scared than when she rode on the back of her horse for the very first time and almost flew off backward because she didn’t hold on tight enough.

More scared than when she watched her usual strong mother slipping away right in front of her and there was nothing she could do about it.

More scared than when she realized she truly loved the boy standing in front of her with those bright green eyes and a gap-toothed grin that made her heart speed up still to this day.

And even more scared than the moment she realized she was going to become a mother without feeling prepared for the task at all.

Astrid only didn’t know that it was she who was the one that was sobbing because Astrid didn’t break down. She didn’t cry when things got scary.

But after years and years of putting on a brave face through the scariest of situations, this was the one that made her fall apart.

It made her fall apart because she could be losing not only her husband and the person that she vowed to spend the rest of her life with, but she could be losing her best friend and the person that knew her better than anyone else.

She could be losing the person that made her experience love and the person who made her laugh like she never has before. The one she trusted with her whole life.

She could be losing the father of her child. The same child she may have to raise on her own while telling them stories about their dorky dad who was also the strongest person she’s ever met because they wouldn’t get to see it for themselves.

Astrid hadn’t wanted much in her life, but she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Hiccup.

She wanted to wake up each day and see him lying next to her.

She wanted to watch their child grow up together.

She wanted to lead Berk together.

She wanted to overcome each curveball and obstacle that life threw her way with him right there with her.

She wanted to grow old with him.

And now...now it was possible that all of those things would be taken away. And she’d probably still get to do all of that but just without him by her side.

The worst car ride she’s ever had came to an end as they pulled up to the hospital - the place where she’d hopefully find the answers that would finally put an end to her thoughts that couldn’t seem to stop drifting to the worst case scenario.

Astrid groaned when she saw the few people standing by the entrance with cameras in their hands and turned towards their car driving up. She wiped at the tears still making their way down her cheeks before Eret opened the door.

The continuous clicking and shouting began the second the King stepped out of the backseat and they all were asking the same questions that she was also asking herself, “Will Prince Henry be alright?”

And they weren’t going to get an answer because no one knew.

It was her turn to slide out of the backseat, but before her feet could hit the ground, Eret handed her his sunglasses.

She must’ve looked more distraught than she thought.

Astrid thanked him and slid them on over her bloodshot teary eyes before following her father-in-law in through the glass doors that led into the lobby of Berk Medical Center where they were met by a nurse who had apparently been waiting for their arrival.

“How is he?” Stoick asked before she could even open her mouth to ask the same thing.

Astrid watched as the short woman bowed her head respectively before replying to the King, “He’s having a CT scan done right this moment. The doctor will come to let you know more when he’s finished.”

“So he’s alive?” Astrid asked before she could walk away.

“He’s alive.” She reassured and led them all to the private waiting area that closed them off from the many stares and curious whispers.

Astrid thought she’d be more relieved to hear those two words, but what happened and what was wrong was still unknown and she figured she was going to be on edge until those two questions were answered.

“Astrid!” A familiar voice called before she could walk in through the door to the room only filled with the people closest to the Prince.

She turned and saw Fishlegs waving at her from his spot by the water fountain. He was someone who knew the answer to at least one of those questions still filling her mind.

Astrid waved him over to follow her into the white-walled room with plastic chairs and a television showing the news on the wall, “Are you alright?” She asked him after the door shut behind them.

Fishlegs couldn’t look her in the eye, “I didn’t get hurt, no.”

“What _happened_?” Astrid asked and then suddenly the room filled with quiet chattering stopped and it was silent because everyone else wanted to hear the answer to the question they were all thinking.

She felt Stoick step up behind her.

This was the question that made Fishlegs look up from picking at the dirt underneath his fingernails, “He just...fell through the floor.” He shuddered like he was remembering some awful memory that he didn’t want to be brought back up to the surface.

“What do you mean?” Stoick asked, his loud booming voice right in her ear making her jump slightly.

Fishlegs continued, “We were both on the second floor - which was still kind of unstable - talking about expanding one of the rooms. He left to take a phone call and the next thing I knew there was a loud crash, shouting, and then a bunch of us were frantically trying to uncover Hiccup from underneath a pile of wood and metal.”

The words _phone call_ made her feel a little sick to her stomach because it had been her on the other end.

And this really wasn’t the time or the place to spend fifteen minutes hiding in a bathroom stall with her head in the toilet. So, she took a deep breath as she walked over to sit in one of the uncomfortable sticky plastic chairs to try and help calm all the stress that was beginning to give her a pounding headache.

“So, you’ve seen him?” Eret asked from his place by the door.

Fishlegs nodded slowly, his flushed face turning pale as he began to think about finding his friend underneath all the rubble with a bloody gash in his forehead and completely unconscious.

“How bad is he hurt?” Astrid asked before someone else could beat her to it.

Fishlegs shrugged, “I just know the medics were worried about his head the most. I saw a cut right above his eye and that’s all I know.”

None of that information lifted the stress that hung over the room like a dark cloud. If anything, it just made them all a little more impatient for news.

And the rest of Berk was apparently feeling the same because the news playing softly on the television was filled with people talking about the accident. Some were standing in front of the hospital they were currently inside of and some were standing outside the orphanage.

But then one of the reporters asked what would happen to Berk if something was to well... _happen_ to Prince Henry.

And then she heard the word _heir_ and that’s when she’d had enough.

“Someone turn that off,” Astrid ordered, pointing at the television on the wall.

Gobber, who was closest, did the honors and seemed eager to do it as he shoved the power button a little harder than necessary.

Something that Fishlegs had said began to eat at Astrid, and it wasn’t the fact that she was the last person he talked to before he fell. It was the word _unstable_ , “Why were you even on the second floor if it was unstable in the first place?” She asked, her tone coming out a little harsher than she’d intended.

Fishlegs sighed, “Hiccup wanted to see if his new idea had any hopes of being possible and neither of us thought we’d be up there long enough for it to be dangerous.” He explained, “I’m _really_ sorry.”

“I don’t blame you, Fishlegs. We both know how accident prone Hiccup is.” She replied lightly, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips that only stayed for a short moment before returning back to a worried frown.

Fishlegs’ shoulders shook with a light chuckle, “He has been ever since we were kids.”

And then Astrid gasped because his reply reminded her of something that shouldn’t have taken her this long to realize, “Someone needs to call Valka.”

Gobber - with his cell phone already out - volunteered, but the King stopped him before he could walk out the door and dial her number, “I’ll do this, Gobber.”

The assistant handed over the cell phone and Stoick walked out of the door with Eret following close behind.

The two men walked to an empty hallway by a large window that overlooked the parking lot of the medical center.

Stoick dialed her number, his heart beating faster with each new ring.

“Hello?” She picked up on ring number six.

“Valka…”

“Stoick?” She asked, a bit shocked that it was him to be the one to call her. Usually, it was Gobber who’d announce that Stoick wanted to speak to her and then she’d have to wait for five minutes or so before he’d even be handed the phone.

He opened his mouth to reply or to greet her or say something...but he didn’t know what. What did you say to the mother of your only child before you told her he was in a hospital with injuries that were still unknown?

You didn’t ask how she was because as soon as you told her the reason for the call that would suddenly be a lie.

The silence must’ve given him away, “Something happened, didn’t it? Is it Astrid? Is the-” Valka began, sounding frantic.

“Astrid?” Stoick asked, confused, “No, it’s not Astrid. She’s fine.”

“Then-”

“It’s Henry.”

“What happened?”

Stoick hesitated before continuing, “There was an accident at the orphanage.”

“Is he alright? _Please_ tell me that he’s okay, Stoick.” She pleaded.

“He’s alive,” he replied as calmly as his shaky voice would allow, “But we don’t know much else.”

Suddenly there was a bunch of shuffling and banging on the other end, “I’m coming to Berk.”

Stoick expected nothing else from the woman who loved their son more than anything else in the world, “I’ll have Gobber work on getting you over here as quick as possible.”

The banging ceased for a moment, “The first flight over there, Stoick, I mean it.”

And her stern tone told him that she meant it. He didn’t need to see her narrowed eyes or the glare he knew she was giving him from across the ocean to know just how serious she was. “I know.”

Suddenly, it was silent again.

“Stoick…” Valka spoke, her voice cracking before she could continue.

The two may have not been together for twenty years, but Stoick knew his ex-wife well enough to know she was trying to put on the bravest face she could manage before she spoke again. She was never one to get upset often and if she did, it was always for a good reason.

Valka continued, “Stoick, if something happens to him before I can-”

And he didn’t want to hear the rest so he cut her off before she could finish that sentence, “ _Nothing_ is going to happen. I’ll make sure of it.”

“How?”

“I don’t know, but I’ll do whatever I have to do, Valka,” Stoick spoke as serious as ever.

“It’s nice to hear you say that.”

He knew he hadn’t been much of a father, but Henry was still his son. His son that he’d been trying so hard to reconnect with after his selfish decision last summer.

Stoick wanted to see his son live a long life, become a great leader, and start a family of his own. And he ruined a lot of things for himself, but he was going to make sure none of that was going be his sons future from here on out.

Valka interrupted his deep and emotional thoughts, “Please keep me updated.”

“I will. I promise as soon as I hear something, you’ll be the first to know.”

“And...look after Astrid, too. Alright?”

Valka seemed extremely worried about the one girl who was the most independent person he’d ever met, but he still promised to look after her. She was family now too, even if that was still hard to wrap his head around at times.

After the two said their goodbyes, Stoick stood there by the window for a moment longer wondering if it was right to feel so excited about the woman who once meant the world him coming back to Berk. He felt like it was the one good thing out of this whole horrible situation.

He figured it was part of the reason he walked back into the quiet room with more hope than he’d had when he left.

Stoick squeezed into one of the tiny empty chairs across the room from his daughter-in-law, whose youthful face was still red and scrunched up with worry. Remembering what Valka told him before the two had hung up, he stood from his seat and sat down in the chair right next to hers.

Their relationship had so far only been filled with short meaningless conversations. It had taken him a long time to not look at her as Lady Astrid _Hofferson_ anymore and to start seeing her as Astrid _Haddock_ , his daughter-in-law.

She was an important part of Henry’s life - probably the most important - and the two of them growing closer would also be one more step in the right direction for him and his son.

Stoick hesitated at first, but he eventually gathered the courage to place his large hand on top of her tiny one that was resting on the armrest between them.

Astrid glanced up at him. He wondered if all the worry evident in her blue eyes matched the same worry that he knew was in his as well. But even through all of that, he was determined to be a person that would reassure her all would be alright, “He’s going to be okay.”

Stoick watched a small smile tug at the corner of her lips. It was one of the first father-like things that he’d said to her in the year that she’d been a Haddock.

Astrid never got the chance to reply to the King because the door opened and in walked a bald man with a long white coat with a manilla folder gathered in his hands and glasses sitting on the tip of his nose.

Everyone that was once sitting down was now standing when they realized who it was. The doctor.

He was polite and professional and explained everything in English...well _after_ Astrid had not-so-politely asked him to because she was real tired of the long words that made no sense.

Hiccup had broken four of his ribs on his left side.

But that was supposedly least of his worries because the bruising that lined his spine was concerning. The scan showed no permanent damage, but the worried crease in the doctors large forehead and the fact he wanted to keep a close eye on it didn’t relieve any of the stress.

His spine, along with the really bad concussion, was the reason that the doctor was wanting to keep him not only overnight but maybe even for a couple of days.

But other than that, he was fine. And supposedly lucky to not have worse injuries.

Although, to Astrid, lucky only meant a few bruises and some pain meds and being sent home the same day.

The doctor looked directly at her, “Do you happen to know the physician who is in charge of his prosthetic?”

And this one stumped her. She had no idea. Astrid didn’t really know anything other than the usual stuff - like how many hours he could go before he had to sit down and the exact points that needed pressure when it began to ache.

“No, I don’t.” She replied, a bit disappointed that she didn’t know how to answer some of the most basic questions about her husband’s health.

“I do,” Stoick spoke up, taking most of the room by surprise, “He’s based in Atlanta.”  

The doctor nodded once, “I only ask because his prosthetic was destroyed in the fall. I didn’t know if he had another, but I’d like to call his doctor and inform him either way.”

Astrid did know one thing, “He does have an extra, but it’s not as comfortable.” She’d found it stuffed in the back of the closet one day and asked him about it. That’s the only reason she knew. If she hadn’t found it she may have not even known _that_.

“It’d be good if he could use that in the meantime.” He told her, looking at her over the rims of his glasses.

“I can give you the information for the doctor in the States,” Stoick said.

The doctor thanked him and before he turned and left the room, he spoke the words she’d been waiting to hear all evening, “You can go and see him. I’ll have the nurse take you to him.” He looked around at all the people crowding the room, “But only two at a time, if you don’t mind.” He added before he turned and the door shut behind him.

Astrid wasn’t sure what she was expecting when she walked into the chilly hospital room where her husband laid on the bed with the itchy white sheets and the beeping that wouldn’t stop, but she definitely wasn’t expecting all the purple bruises and freshly bandaged and stitched cuts that lined his bare arms and covered the left side of his face.

Stoick walked in behind her, but he wasn’t as taken back as her because he’d seen his son this way before.

He was only fifteen then and it was a lot scarier because there had been more injuries and more wires and more uncertainties if he’d make it through the night.

Stoick hadn’t truly known his son back then. It was the reason why he left before he got the chance to wake up and see him standing in the room because things were going to be hard enough, and the last thing he needed was to see the father he thought cared nothing about him.

But Henry had made it through that.

He knew his son a lot better now and that’s why he was certain he’d make it through this too.

Astrid, however, had never seen her husband so...weak. She hated it. She already missed his bright green eyes and his goofy smile. She missed the way his eyes would light up when she’d walk into a room. She missed the way his hands moved around in the air as he talked.

She walked up to the edge of the bed and grabbed the hand that wasn’t stuck with the IV. She didn’t know if he could feel the gentle squeeze she gave it or even hear the words she spoke, but she did both anyway, “Oh, Hiccup, you muttonhead...” she gently brushed her fingers through his hair, “What’d you get yourself into this time, huh?”

Astrid stood there for a moment longer, grateful that she was able to stand there and watch the slow rise and fall of his chest.

“Don’t you dare go leaving me,” she squeezed his hand again as she took a seat in the large chair by the bed, “because I need you to be okay, Hiccup... _we_ need you to be okay.”

And the _we_  that she was talking about wasn't just her and her father-in-law standing by the foot of his bed, but also their child that she wanted to tell him about just as bad as she wanted his eyes to open.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Hiccup's alive and he's gonna be fine. ;)
> 
> A lot happened with our dear ol' Astrid and we even got a look at some Stoick who has grown quite a bit since Moira! :D We really also got to see a part/side of Astrid that doesn't happen often, but only does when someone she really cares about is in danger/trouble and so on. It was a great challenge writing this side of her coming to the surface! 
> 
> Ah...no reveal yet…don't hurt me. LOL
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed! Is the next chapter gonna be the one you all have been waiting for? Stay tuned! ;)


	10. We're a Team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is even longer than the last one! Actually, this is the longest chapter I have written for this series as a whole. LOL but y’all said that was okay, so here ya go! ;) 
> 
> It may be my birthday today, but this is my birthday gift to YOU cause you guys are so awesome and thank you all for reading! 
> 
> Will this be the chapter y’all have been waiting for?? GO READ GO! 
> 
> Thank you to my wonderful and so supportive collaborator, Christine! I love you so much! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!!

Hospitals were not Astrid’s favorite place. She hated the stuffy smell. How cold they were. The sticky chairs. The constant beeping and noises. 

Everything about them got on her nerves, especially since the last time she was sitting by one of the uncomfortable beds it had ended in black clothing and watching her beloved mother being lowered into the ground. 

She was thankful for the books she’d asked Ruffnut to pack her because it kept her occupied and her mind off the worst case scenario. 

“And you’re sure you don’t want to head home with me for the night?” Stoick asked Astrid, whose legs were tucked underneath her in the chair by the hospital bed, her position and the blanket resting over her legs signaling that she didn’t plan on heading anywhere. 

She glanced away from the random show she was watching on the television on the wall and over at him standing by the door, “No, I’m staying.” 

This was Hiccup’s third night in the hospital. Astrid had barely left his side for more than thirty minutes at a time, and she didn’t plan on being gone any longer than that anytime soon either. 

“You can go if you want, Astrid, I’ll be here,” Valka spoke from her seat by the window on the other side of the room. 

Valka had arrived the day after the accident after flying the entire night. Her company was appreciated and helped take away some of the awkward silences that Astrid and her father-in-law had found themselves in from time to time before she arrived. 

“I’m staying,” Astrid repeated. 

And the two didn’t argue with her any further. 

If the situation had been reversed, Astrid knew that her husband wouldn’t have left her side for a second. And not only that but even if this chair was the most uncomfortable seating and sleeping arrangement, she’d still manage to get more sleep in it than she would in her large empty bed back at home.

The sedation and the drowsiness that all the drugs and pain medicine brought could wear off any moment and Astrid didn’t want to be away when it happened. She missed his bright forest green eyes and was determined to be the first person to see them open again. 

Stoick nodded and glanced over at his sleeping son who was still hooked up to the noisy machines, “I’ll be back tomorrow.” 

Astrid watched as Valka stood from her seat and strolled over towards Stoick, who was still standing in the doorway and hesitating to leave. Then she watched as she placed her hand on his arm and gave him a tight and reassuring smile, “I’ll call if anything changes.” 

And then she noticed as Stoick’s hand raised towards the comforting gesture, but he placed it back down by his side before he could do something that could bring even more uneasiness between the two. 

“Thank you,” Stoick cleared his throat and pressed his lips tightly together, “Goodnight.” He spoke to both the women in the room. 

Valka’s hand fell as he turned out the door and shut it behind him, the loud click of the latch echoing throughout the quiet room. 

Astrid bit her bottom lip to keep from smiling at the moment she just witnessed. It was cringe-worthy yet sweet at the same time and reminded her of that awkward phase at the beginning of any relationship. The part where you didn’t know how far was too far. 

But it was even weirder to witness it between two people who had once been in love. 

Valka made no comment on the moment, “What do you want for dinner?” She asked her instead. 

Astrid shrugged, “I’m not too hungry.” And she knew she shouldn’t have said that as soon as the words left her mouth. Valka had been on top of her health since she arrived - shoving food and bottles of water into her hand when she felt she’d gone too long without drinking or eating something. 

Valka wasn’t having it, “You’ve got to eat something.” She’d raised one of the most stubborn people on the planet so Astrid’s equally as headstrong personality wasn’t hard to deal with.  

Astrid suddenly knew exactly where her husband had learned his overbearing behavior. It wasn’t that she hated it because she knew that her mother-in-law meant well and it showed that she cared. That’s why she continued to let her remind her to eat and drink and get up to walk around so she wouldn’t have a repeat of the argument that happened the last time someone was a little too overbearing. 

“I’m sure Hiccup would say the same thing,” Valka spoke when she hadn’t replied.

And then she’d let out the one thing she’d been keeping from her since she arrived, “Hiccup doesn’t know.” 

But Valka didn’t look surprised by the news, “I know.” 

“ _ How _ ?” She watched Valka make her way back over to her own seat. Dinner was completely forgotten for the time being. 

She took a seat and crossed her legs, “I hadn’t heard anything about it again from neither you nor him since you all left.” 

“We’ve been busy,” Astrid explained. 

“Is that the only reason?”

Astrid grasped her bottom lip with her front teeth. The words Hiccup spoke at dinner that one evening still made their way through her mind every time she wanted to open her mouth and just blurt it out. She looked back over at her sleeping husband as she spoke, “I didn’t...do you think he’ll be excited?” 

And then it all made sense for Valka, who had been waiting all week for a call from her son shouting over the phone and announcing that he was going to be a dad. She had still been just as worried as she had when she was sitting next to her on the cold tile floor in her bathroom back in Georgia. 

They were still young, they hadn’t known each other very long, and kids were the very last thing on either of their minds, but Valka still knew the answer to her question because she knew her son. And also because a year ago back in the kitchen of the palace, he’d told her that Astrid was the girl he really wanted to marry and start a family with. He’d told her that he saw that future for them and that he really  _ wanted _ that future with  _ her _ . 

And so Valka told her about that particular conversation. 

“But just recently he’d said we weren’t ready,” Astrid argued. 

“Just because he said you two weren’t ready doesn’t mean he won’t be excited.” 

And Astrid felt pretty ignorant for not ever thinking that before now because even through all the fears and doubts, she was excited too. And then she remembered the photo still tucked away in her blazer resting on the back of the chair, “I have an ultrasound photo.” She spoke, changing the subject. 

“You do?” Valka asked, surprised and so intrigued she already forgot about their previous conversation. 

Astrid’s lips were pressed in a tight line as she nodded, “Want to see?” 

“Of course I do,” Valka spoke as she filled with excitement while she watched her young daughter-in-law dig in the pocket of the jacket resting behind her. 

As soon as the photo was placed in Valka’s grasp and she saw the word  _ BABY _ with an arrow pointing towards the small shape, she raised her other hand up to her mouth while she smiled with pure delight as she looked down at her future grandchild. 

“I went Friday and I was going to tell him but then…” Astrid explained. She didn’t have to finish her sentence for Valka to understand that was also the day she was planning to tell her son, but other things got in the way before she could. 

Valka handed the photo back to Astrid who also hadn’t stopped smiling down at it since she got it out of her pocket, “And  _ that _ right there is exactly why you need to eat dinner.” She added, pointing at the ultrasound photo. 

Astrid just rolled her eyes. 

_ Of course, _ she hadn’t forgotten about that. 

***

Astrid was in that stage somewhere between being asleep and being awake. She couldn’t distinguish if the noises she heard were in her dreams or not. But the fast beeping and the ruffling of scratchy sheets and the groaning from someone that sounded  _ a lot  _ like her husband didn’t fit anywhere in the dream she was currently having. 

And then she remembered where she was and what those noises could be and sleep lost in the end.

Her eyes shot open and what she saw was Hiccup. His eyes were still closed, but he was moving and groaning and then wincing every time a certain movement didn’t agree with his injuries. 

Astrid hastily tossed the blanket off her, and it - along with the pillow resting behind her head - fell onto the floor beneath her. 

“Hiccup?” She softly asked as she leaned forward in her seat.

He opened his mouth and mumbled something completely incoherent. It  _ almost _ sounded like her name, but it could’ve been anything. 

She glanced across the room and noticed that Valka was already awake and making her way out of her chair and closer to the bed.

Astrid stood up when she saw his eyes begin to flutter open, “Hiccup…” She said his name again and gently brushed her fingers through his hair. She felt her eyes sting when she saw a small smile tug at the corners of his lips the second her fingers touched the top of his head. 

She never once took her eyes off his bruised face and was glad she didn’t because her bright blue eyes were the very first thing he saw when he finally woke up, “Hey there, babe.” 

“Astrid?” He asked hoarsely, his throat all dried up from being asleep for days. 

She never knew that hearing him say her name could make her feel happier than hearing him tell her the three words that always made her smile no matter what. But it did. Looking into the green eyes that reminded her of the colors in their secret cove while hearing him speak her name made her feel like she was the luckiest person on the planet.

And while she was bursting with joy, Valka was already one step ahead and grabbed the water lying on the tray table that was saved just for this very moment. She passed it over to Astrid who held the straw right in front of his chapped lips. 

She could see the confusion written all over his face as he tried to figure out where he was and why he was there and just what the hell was going on, but he couldn’t talk without water so he sucked the cup dry. 

Just the action of raising his head a tiny bit was exhausting so he plopped his head back down on the pillow behind him and groaned, not just because he felt like he’d been hit by a truck, but because he was in the hospital. The last time he woke up in a hospital bed, the news hadn’t been so good, “Oh God…” 

“What’s wrong? Are you in pain?” He heard Astrid ask frantically. 

He looked into her wide and panic filled eyes with the exact same expression, “Please tell me I still have my other leg.” 

Astrid breathed a heavy sigh of relief and chuckled, “Don’t worry, your remaining limbs are still intact, but you sure gave it your best shot.” 

He felt Astrid grab one of his hands, “What happened?” He asked her. 

“What’s the last thing you remember?” 

He thought for a moment as he focused on the feeling of Astrid’s thumb brushing over his knuckles. Everything was a bit of a blur, but he remembered her laugh and then he remembered a phone call, “Talking to you...I think.” 

She smiled, thankful that he at least remembered that and not the events that followed after, “Well, right after  _ that _ , the floor collapsed and then you, of course, just had to fall right along with it.” 

“Did anyone else get hurt?” 

And Astrid loved the fact that was the first thing he asked because his selflessness was one of the things that made her fall for him in the first place. Forgetting his own injuries and what happened to him, he wanted to know if anyone else was hurt before he even asked about himself. 

“No, just you,” Valka spoke from her spot on the other side of the bed, beating her to it. 

Hiccup looked down at his bandaged arms, “So, how bad is it?” 

Both Astrid and Valka gave him the extent of his injuries, but he was worried more about the prosthetic leg being destroyed than the bruises that lined his spine that could also be serious. 

“They said they were going to fit you for another one just like it,” Astrid explained. 

“It’s just really... _ hard _ breaking in a new leg.” Hiccup sighed. He hadn’t once looked away from staring up at the ceiling since they’d started telling him about his injuries. 

“Hey, look at me,” Astrid said sternly. She waited to continue until his gaze shifted from the boring white ceiling to her face and the second she saw his trembling bottom lip and red eyes with tears at the brim is when she realized why he was avoiding looking at her in the first place. “You don’t have to go through any of this alone, okay?” 

“She’s right,” Valka reassured. 

And Astrid wanted nothing more than to crawl into the small bed next to him and wrap her arms around his chest and hold him close to her the second she saw him shut his eyes and one of the tears make its way down his cheek. 

Hiccup crying was a rare sight. It didn’t happen often, and Astrid could count all the times she’s seen it on only one hand.

And he didn’t even know why he was crying. He wasn’t sure if it was just a mix of feeling like shit on top of whatever was dripping into him from that bag hanging over his head while also being relieved that he was able to look into his favorite color of blue. 

All of that mixed together was just apparently more than he was able to handle at the moment. 

Astrid cupped her other hand against his jaw, careful not to disturb the cuts and bruises. Hiccup leaned into the warm touch from his wife and squeezed the hand he felt his mom holding on to, “Thank you.” He finally said.

A light knock at the door interrupted the moment from going any further.

The doctor peeked his head around the frame of the door, “Oh, look who’s awake.” He stepped fully into the room, his hands tucked in his white coat pockets.

“He  _ just _ woke up,” Valka informed him and stepped away from the bed to let him take her spot. 

“I picked the right time to do my rounds then.” He spoke as he peeked under the bandage wrapped tightly around Hiccup’s forehead, “How are you feeling, sir?” 

“Like I’ve fallen through a floor.” Hiccup quipped. “And you can leave any and all formalities out of this. I think you’ve deserved the honor of calling me by my first name.” 

Astrid bit her lip to keep from smiling. She was just glad to hear that he felt well enough for his usual sarcasm and wittiness. 

“Of course,  _ Henry _ .” The doctor snickered, a tad amused, as he shined a light in each of Hiccup’s eyes, seeming pleased by whatever it was he saw when he stuffed the flashlight back in his coat pocket with a slight nod. 

She watched as he moved to the foot of the bed and threw back the covers, revealing Hiccup’s remaining bare foot. 

“Can you feel this?” He asked as he ran the tip of his pen up the bottom of his foot. 

She watched Hiccup’s toes curl at the ticklish sensation, “Yeah.” 

The doctor looked relieved as he covered his foot back up and made his way back to the other side of the bed. He slowly began raising the bed with the controls until Hiccup was in more of a sitting position rather than a lying position, “Lean forward for me…” he started and Hiccup began to sit up, but the motion must’ve been too fast for his liking, “slower, please….good.” 

He pulled back the cloth gown and Astrid finally got to see the bruises that have been causing the worried wrinkles in the doctor's forehead since the day of the accident. A terrifying mix of purple and yellow covered his shoulder blades completely and lined his entire spine from top to bottom. Even  _ she _ was in pain just looking at it. 

Hiccup tensed as the doctor gently pressed his fingertips along some of the bruises. 

“Okay,” the doctor closed his gown and patted his right shoulder, “you can lay back down now... _ slowly _ .” 

Astrid helped Hiccup rest back against the pillows behind him and readjusted the few that slipped away during the examination. She felt him squeeze her hand that she hadn’t let go of since he woke up because she was afraid he’d slip away the second that she did. It was silly, but she still wasn’t letting go.  

The paleness of his face and his tense muscles made the fact that he was in pain by the jostling and the movement known to everyone in the room, and Hiccup being Hiccup was trying his best to hide it. 

Astrid began brushing her thumb across his knuckles again and he decided to focus on that instead of the pain shooting up his back and the slight ringing in his ears. 

The doctor, however, didn’t seem to be too surprised by the pain it caused him. 

“How is he?” Valka asked from behind him. 

“Lucky.” The doctor replied, stepping towards the foot of the bed again so he could look everyone in the eyes. He focused on Hiccup first, “I don’t want much movement from you for the next couple of days though.”

“I don’t think that’ll be a problem.” Hiccup strained. He took a deep breath and cursed when his broken ribs didn’t care for the action. He never knew breathing could be such a difficult and painful task, but it was. 

“But everything looked alright?” Astrid asked the doctor. 

He nodded, “The CT scan came back clear and he’s responding to everything quite well...he should be just fine.” He looked right at Hiccup, “As long as you take it easy.” 

Hiccup didn’t have an argument for that because he sure didn’t picture himself doing any cartwheels or running any marathons anytime soon.

“How much longer will he be here?” Valka asked, returning to her spot by the right side of the bed. 

The doctor thought for a moment as he played with one of the buttons on his coat, “I’d say he can go home by the end of the week.” 

Astrid hoped that would be true, not only because she was sick of being in the depressing and dark room, but also because their anniversary was Friday and there’d be nothing better than spending it together in the comfort of their home  _ and _ bed. 

It still wasn’t exactly how she pictured them spending the celebration of surviving their first year of marriage, but as long as they were together she really didn’t care if it was here or their favorite spot on Berk.

“Thank you.” Both Astrid and Valka spoke sincerely while also sounding the most relieved they had since the incident three days ago. 

The doctor nodded, “We’ll get you fitted for your new prosthetic when I find it suitable for you to start being a little more active.”

Hiccup already dreaded it. It was painful, tedious, and always took longer than he usually had the patience for. 

But he still thanked the doctor and when no one could think of anything else to ask him he left the room and promised he’d make another visit before he left later in the day.

There was one thing that the doctor said before he walked out of the door, “You were very lucky. It could’ve been much worse.” 

And that kept making its way through Astrid’s head as she watched Hiccup talk to his mother about something she wasn’t paying any attention to. 

She really could’ve lost him.

She could’ve lost him and he would’ve never known the life-changing information that she’s held from him all week. 

He could’ve died without ever knowing he was going to be a father. 

And if that had happened, she never would’ve forgiven herself. That guilt would’ve stayed with her for the rest of her life. 

Learning to be able to rely on someone else and trust another person with everything was just one part of marriage she’d struggled with getting used to over the last year. 

But today...today she was going to fix that. 

They were a team. He’d once told her while standing out in the cold on Christmas that they would handle everything that came their way  _ together _ and this was no different. 

It was time she started taking that promise he’d made to her a little more seriously. 

Astrid looked up at Valka and interrupted their conversation, “You think you should go call Stoick?” 

And Valka wasn’t stupid, she saw the real meaning for wanting her to leave the room and make a phone call. The nervous yet bright and excited look in her wide eyes told her everything she needed to know. “I should. I’ll go do that right now.” She wasted no time to pull her phone out of her pocket and head out of the room, looking back at the two with a bright smile that highlighted the wrinkles around her eyes before she shut the door behind her.

There was silence for a moment. Nothing but the sounds of beeping machines every second. 

“How’s my dad?” Hiccup asked as he watched Astrid take a seat on the edge of his bed, careful to not jostle him too much.

“He’s come to see you every day.”

“Really?” He asked her, complete and utter shock filling his tone because his father didn’t usually seem like the type of person to sit by a hospital bed all day while reading the paper and watching the television.

Astrid nodded. 

“And you’ve been here the whole time, haven’t you?” Hiccup asked even though he already knew the answer because he knew his wife well.

Astrid cracked a smile, “What gave it away? The greasy hair?” She joked, running her fingers through her blonde strands and cringing at all the oil left over on her fingers afterward. She really should shower. 

“You didn’t have to stay.” 

Then she was suddenly serious, “Yes, I did, Hiccup. I wasn’t leaving you.” 

Hiccup squeezed her hand, silently thanking her.

The room was quiet again, all except for the constant beeping that was once annoying, but Astrid had grown accustomed to over the last few days. 

“Are you okay, Astrid?” Hiccup asked because the silence they kept finding themselves in was starting to worry him. 

And then suddenly, there was that sound again. The one that Astrid heard in the car and didn’t realize it was her until her father-in-law wrapped his sturdy and strong arm around her shaking shoulders. 

“Astrid…” Hiccup tried to sit up and winced when the movement didn’t agree with his bruised back and broken ribs. He cursed underneath his breath when something that should’ve been so easy wasn’t easy at all. “Astrid, what’s wrong?” He asked her, his voice shaking with worry because seeing his strong wife cry was something that did not happen often or hardly ever at all for that matter. 

She hastily wiped away the tear she felt falling down her cheek with the back of her free hand, “Hiccup...I could’ve lost you...we-” 

He interrupted her, “You didn't. You didn’t, Astrid. I’m right here. You didn't lose me.” 

And then he realized she was  _ scared _ , which made him want nothing more than to wrap his arms around her because he’s never seen his wife this way and the one time she is he can’t be the person she needs him to be and the person he  _ vowed _ to be.

Astrid nodded, “I know...I know. But Hiccup, if I  _ had _ lost you, I never would’ve been able to tell you.” 

He was so confused by where this was going because he was expecting her to curse him out for being so reckless and stupid while letting out all her fears in such an  _ Astrid _ way. But then he suddenly remembered the conversation they’d had right before everything went dark, “Tell me what?” 

Astrid took a deep shuddering breath and squeezed his hand before looking him right in the eyes. She didn’t even take a moment to think about a fun and cute and sweet way to tell him because the last time she’d decided to do that, it backfired. 

She was just going to blurt it out like she should’ve done a week ago. 

“That you’re going to be a father.” She  _ finally _ said. 

She watched her husband’s eyes grow as wide as they could go and then shrink back down when he furrowed his brows, wondering if he’d heard her right, “Wait. Did I...I’m going to be...you’re preg-“

Astrid nodded, “Pregnant, yeah, I am.” She finished for him. 

Astrid was trying her best to figure out his emotions crossing his face because she could usually read him like an open book, but she couldn’t this time. She couldn’t because he was feeling too many emotions all at once that even Hiccup himself couldn’t distinguish either. 

It was a mix of terror and excitement and shock and happiness and others he couldn’t wrap his head around because he was going to be...a  _ father _ . 

“Oh my God.” He didn’t know what else to say. He wanted to shout and cheer and pull his wife in for the biggest hug he’s ever given her because they were going to be...parents. But he couldn’t do any of those things so he just laid there and stared at the face of his favorite person who was looking at him with a scrunched up face full of worry. 

“Are you...happy?” 

And that was an easy question to answer, probably the easiest question he’s ever had to answer, “Of course I am, Astrid. I’m....on cloud nine, over the moon, and all the other metaphors for happy.” 

He heard breathe a heavy sigh of relief.

“Are you...not?” Hiccup asked, his stomach slowly filling with nerves that she wasn’t happy about this miracle because he still had yet to see her smile at the news that made him forget he was trapped in a hospital bed.

“No, Hiccup... _ God _ , of course, I’m happy - also pretty terrified,” Hiccup nodded, agreeing with that, “but ever since I found out I’ve just been worried that you  _ wouldn’t _ be.” 

“How long have you known?” 

She thought about lying and telling him she found out Friday, but she’d already lied about this situation enough and was sick of it. So, she told him the truth and just waited for the anger, “I found out the day before we left Melody.”  

But all he did was give that furrowed brow look again. The one that created a crease in his usually smooth forehead and the one she couldn’t ever read, “Why did you wait so long to tell me?” 

“I...I don’t know. I was scared, Hiccup. I was trying to figure things out. And everything has happened so fast for us, you know? I didn’t want anything to change and I know not telling you wasn’t going to make anything slow down...I don’t know...” she trailed off, not quite sure where she was headed with her rambling. 

“Astrid-“

She decided to keep going and he let her, “I’m sorry I kept it from you, Hiccup. I wanted to tell you, but I didn’t know how you’d react and I like what we have now. I guess...I guess I just wanted  _ that _ to last a little while longer.”

“Astrid,” he repeated, softly, “this isn’t going to change anything.”

Astrid scoffed, “You must’ve hit your head harder than the doctor said because, Hiccup, this is going to change  _ everything _ .”

He shook his head, wincing again, “That’s not what I meant.”

“What-“ 

He removed his hand from hers so he could wipe away the tear falling down her cheek with his thumb. He left his hand there and caressed the side of her face while enjoying the feeling of her soft skin underneath his palm, “Astrid...I  _ meant _ it’s not going to change the way I feel about you. It’s not going to change the way I look at you...it’s not going to change the fact that I fall in love with you a little more each and every day when I wake up and see you lying there next to me. It’s going to change  _ everything _ , but it won’t change how much I love you.”    


And she didn’t care that he was lying there hurt and injured, “Oh, Hiccup,” she cried and leaned over to press her lips to his because she couldn’t stand the distance anymore. Not after days of worrying. Not after he looked at her like she was his favorite thing in the world. And definitely not after those words that just left his mouth. 

The kiss took away all the pain. 

The kiss was filled with relief that he was alright and that he was happy. 

It was filled with  _ love _ .

And it was filled with excitement for their life ahead of them. 

When she pulled away she couldn’t tell if the tears that were making their way down his face were hers or if they were his. Maybe it was even a mix of both. 

“We’re a team, remember?” He reminded her. 

“I know.” And then Astrid stood up to reach into her blazer pocket and sat back down once she pulled out what she’s been waiting to show him, “And in April we’ll have another little team member.” She handed him the photo. 

She’s seen Hiccup smile, but she’s never seen him smile like that. This smile was the brightest thing she’s ever seen. It was brighter than the sun on a clear day. It was brighter than the light that twirled around the lighthouse every night. This was a smile that lit up the whole room. 

Hiccup didn’t look away from the photo, “We’re having a baby.” He spoke like he was still trying to get himself to believe it. 

“We are,” Astrid chuckled, “And the day I got that image, the doctor compared the baby to the size of...guess what?” 

He looked up at her then, still holding onto the photo tightly, “What?”

“A blueberry.” 

He laughed, but not too hard, already learning what movements he could do that didn’t end in pain, “How appropriate.” 

She watched as his gaze went back to the photo, “I’m just so glad you’re happy.”

Hiccup placed the image on the blanket between them, “Astrid, we’re having a  _ baby,  _ of course, I’m happy.” He said again.

But he was also a bit terrified….okay,  _ a lot _ terrified.

But then he took one look at that wide smile that Astrid was looking over at him with and he pushed all the horrible and scary feelings that were trying to overtake the pure joy he felt.

They were a team. 

They’d made this child together.

They’d raise this child together.

They’d love this child... _ together _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HICCUP KNOWS. THE REVEAL. IT HAPPENED. 
> 
> Gosh, FINALLY!!!! 
> 
> I’m just so beyond happy for these dorks right now. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Thank you so much for reading and can’t wait to hear what you thought!


	11. A Part of the Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh…I cannot believe this took me so long to write. Wow…I am beyond sorry. Life got crazy. 
> 
> But, I made this one pretty long for y’all to hopefully make up for my absence. HAHA!
> 
> Many were worried that it was ending with the last chapter because it seemed to “wrap up” but that’s not happening! Christine and I have so much more planned - family and palace drama (with some Prince Henry moments included) are coming! Of course…there will be a lot of hiccstrid too cause I mean…who do you think I am? ;) They don't call me Chiefhiccstrid for nothing! 
> 
> Thanks to my co-author, Christine, who puts up with all my shit and who I love dearly. You awesome. 
> 
> Hope y’all enjoy!

Astrid woke up not only to the sound of plastic bottles crashing against the tile in their bathroom but also to a few curse words leaving her husbands mouth. 

Her husband who should still be in bed. 

They’d been home for only  _ one _ day and he was already choosing to act like all was well and that one wrong move couldn’t send them right back to the cold and depressing hospital. 

Astrid slid out of bed and trudged to their bathroom, pushing open the slightly cracked door.  

Hiccup was leaning against the counter, using it as support while trying to balance on his one good leg as he pressed tissues to the bleeding cut on his forehead. 

She ignored the mess of bottles that were usually sitting around the sink - that were now scattered all across the floor. She was more concerned by the small trail of blood making its way down the side of his face, “Hiccup, what did you do?” Astrid asked, making her presence known. 

Hiccup looked over at her from her still sleepy reflection in the mirror, “I’m okay. I must’ve scratched at it while I was asleep because I woke up and there was blood all over my pillow.”

She walked up to him, “Let me do that, you need to sit down.” 

“I’m fine, Astrid.” He tried pulling apart the bandage packaging with the hand that wasn’t gripping onto the edge of the counter. 

“I’m standing right next to you and I can see that’s not true.” 

“But I’ve almost -” 

“It wasn’t a suggestion, Hiccup.” 

The way she narrowed her eyes told him that he should stop while he’s ahead. 

Astrid grabbed the bandage from him, the tube of ointment, and the damp rag before grabbing his arm and slinging it over her shoulders. She led him back towards their dark bedroom, “Why didn’t you wake me?”

He slowly sat down on the edge of their bed and watched her turn on the bedside lamp, “Because you need your rest too.” 

Astrid just rolled her eyes as she stood in the spot between his legs and began wiping the red away from his forehead with the rag, “I’m alright, babe.” 

Hiccup glanced up at her face, watching the way she’d bite her bottom lip as she concentrated -  something he noticed that she always did when she was focused. “How are you feeling today?” 

Two days ago she’d woke up with a headache that was so bad it made her even sicker than she usually was throughout the day. And the stress from the number of times she found herself running to the bathroom probably took about three years off her worrywart of a husband’s life. “I still have a bit of a headache.” 

“But it’s not as bad?” 

“No.” She lied because it was still pounding pretty hard and if there was one thing she was sick of more than anything else, it was lying down and taking it easy. Astrid finished by placing the bandage over the cut above his left eye, “There you go.” 

Hiccup reached up and touched the fresh bandage, “What would I do without you?” He asked, looking up at her with a playful smirk.

Astrid snorted, “Probably find a way to get into even  _ more _ trouble.” 

Hiccup pursed his lips and nodded, agreeing with that statement. 

Astrid began to turn out of the spot between his legs to get rid of the blood-stained rag and all the other stuff she brought with her, but he trapped her before she could go anywhere. “Hiccup, what’re you-” 

“Happy Anniversary, milady.”

And she blamed the eventual morning and her headache on the fact that she hadn’t even thought about what day it was until just now. She set the items in her hands back down on the bed beside Hiccup before wrapping her arms around his neck and playing with some of the hair on the back of his head, “I can’t believe it’s already been a year.”

“It’s been a good one,” Hiccup wrapped his arms around her hips, pulling her in closer and resting his head against her stomach, “and I know this next one is going to be even better.” He smiled, pressing his lips against the spot where their child was currently growing. 

Astrid smiled down at the sweet gesture that made her chest flutter and her cheeks warm.

Hiccup’s last few days of nothing but resting and lying down gave him a lot of time to think about this life-changing moment and the child that was going to make him a father. 

He wasn’t sure he knew how to be a father and that was the scariest part. 

He never thought he could already love someone so much. Someone that he’d only known about for a few days. Someone who he hadn’t even had the pleasure of meeting yet. 

All of that made him feel this mix of both excited and terrified that mashed together into one big ball of nerves in the pit of his stomach. 

And him and his wife, well...they were one big ball of nerves together. 

“So, what’re we doing today?” Astrid spoke lightly. Hiccup lifted his head to gaze back into her wide and amused looking eyes, “I was thinking we could lay here all day and rest and sleep and do a whole lot of nothing?”

Hiccup snorted, “Sure, because we don’t do that enough already.” It was a joke and he knew that, but he still couldn’t help but feel guilty for their first anniversary being ruined because of him and his accident-prone self. “I’m sorry.” 

“What for?” Astrid asked him as she tilted her head, waiting for him to continue. 

Hiccup looked away from her face and down at his hand messing with the strings that hung from his sweatpants, “I wanted to do something special. Nothing huge and extravagant, but it’s my fault we’re stuck in here on  _ today _ of all days.” 

Astrid sighed, placed her hand underneath his chin, and tilted it up slightly so he’d have no choice but to look her in the eyes. “We’ll be spending it  _ together _ and that’s all that really matters.” 

“I know, but -”

“ _ Hiccup _ ,” she interrupted, “I don’t care if we spend it here lying in bed or in the cove or whatever other creative places you’d come up with. I just want to spend it with you.”

“You’re right,” a corner of his mouth tugged upwards into a small smile, “but I’m still going to plan something for when I’m able to become a member of the living again.” 

Astrid just shook her head and dropped her hand from his chin. She was already expecting him to say that because when Hiccup put his mind to something there was absolutely no changing it no matter how persuasive you were. “Of course you are.” 

“You’re excited about it, I can tell.” He smirked.

She placed a hand on her hip, “You sound pretty certain.” 

“Oh, I am.” He tried puffing out his small chest. “I take pride in how good I am at the element of surprise.” 

Astrid just stood there and laughed at how silly he looked with his chin raised in the air and his chest out, trying his best to make himself look as boastful as possible. “You’re such a dork.” 

Hiccup didn’t miss a beat, “But I’m  _ your _ dork.” He winked. 

“I guess I can’t argue with that one, can I?” 

“Yes!” Hiccup pumped a fist in the air, “I won!” 

And Hiccup should’ve known better because Astrid  _ always _ won, so it shouldn't have been a surprise when she bent down to press her lips right on top of his while pulling at the hair on the back of his head in the exact way that made a quiet moan release from their slightly parted lips. 

“Dammit,” Hiccup muttered when she pulled away, gathered the things off the bed, and dramatically swung her hips as she walked back towards the bathroom while being proud she left him there in such a flustered state. 

And the two never got to continue on with their day of doing a whole lot of nothing because then there was a knock on the door that revealed the King when he stepped into their bedroom. 

Father and son made small talk about the weather and how he was feeling and something the twins did this morning that made him regret ever hiring them in the first place while waiting for Astrid to make her way out of the bathroom so he could share whatever news he was excited about. 

And when Astrid came out of the door with a paler face than she’d had when she went in and a cup of water in her hand is when he knew what had taken her so long to come out. 

She greeted Stoick a good morning as she sauntered over and sat down next to her husband on the edge of their still unmade and slept in bed. Hiccup leaned over and pressed his lips to the side of her head while rubbing his hand gently up and down her back in a soothing motion that truly did help take away the lingering nauseous feeling. 

The two of them were such a mess they looked like they’d just come from some kind of battle - Hiccup with his cuts and bruises and Astrid still pale and sweaty with flushed cheeks - but Stoick paid no attention to that. He was too excited about finally getting to share the news he’s held from them for a couple of weeks, “We’re having a party!” The King spoke, quickly rubbing his large hands together. 

And the young couple didn’t feel well enough to completely fake pure excitement at the prospects at attending a party in their current states.

“Seriously, a party? Why?” Hiccup asked his father who was still eagerly awaiting the excited smiles from his son and daughter-in-law. 

Stoick sighed, slowly shaking his head in disappointment, “Oh, Henry, please tell me you didn’t forget your first wedding anniversary.” 

“I didn’t.” Hiccup spoke, his lips turning downwards - annoyed his father would think he was really  _ that _ irresponsible.  

Stoick nodded one firm nod, affirming he was glad his sometimes scatterbrained son didn’t forget what today was, “So, that’s  _ why _ we’re having a party, son. That and you - thankfully - making it back home still in one piece.” When the King didn’t get the reaction he’d expected, he commented on their still emotionless faces, “You’re not excited?” 

“No, that’s not it exactly.” Astrid spoke and glanced over at Hiccup, “We both just wanted it to be a little more…” 

“Low-key.” Hiccup finished for her.

And Stoick completely missed the point they were trying to make, “Oh good, so you didn’t make any other plans.” 

“Well, no-” Hiccup started. 

“You didn’t think I  _ wouldn’t _ plan something for your anniversary, did ya?” 

And this took the both of them by complete surprise and stopped them from arguing any further because this had been all the _ King’s _ idea - the man that Hiccup thought still disapproved of the two even being married in the first place. 

“ _ You _ planned this?” Hiccup asked as he felt his eyes grow wider the longer the information began to sink in.

“Of course I did,” Stoick replied like it should’ve been more than obvious.

“Why?”

Astrid was sure she’d never seen the King look more like her sometimes shy and timid husband than he did in this very moment as he looked away from the two and over their heads at something on the wall behind them. He looked...embarrassed...and maybe even a little bashful at the words he spoke next, “Because you two not only gained one another that day, but because  _ I _ also gained a family again.” 

Hiccup’s hand stopped the soothing motion against his wife’s back and it flopped back down on the wrinkled duvet because that was the first time he’d ever heard him call them all a family before. 

Astrid didn’t know what else to say to show how much those exact words meant to her so that’s why all she said was, “We’ll be there.” 

***

The party was filled with tons of congratulations and well wishes while Hiccup and Astrid tried to act like they really did remember the person’s name as they spoke to them. 

It was also filled with a lot of sitting down and not much  _ partying _ because Hiccup couldn’t stand for long without the old prosthetic pinching him or his ribs screaming in protest.

And it was also filled with surprise - surprise that started out joyful but then ended up in disappointment with even a tad bit of anger thrown in. 

Stoick also wasn’t kidding when he said party. The ballroom where the two had met in the first place was not only dressed up with tables covered in white cloth and food being brought out on platters, but also with a lot more than just a  _ few _ people, which is what the King had originally told them. 

“You know this time last year, it was you and I who almost got married.” A familiar voice that came with straight black hair, bright green eyes, and a long grey dress spoke to the young couple sitting at the table at the head of the room. 

Astrid stood up to greet Heather, pulling her in for a quick hug. The many meetings and social events the two found themselves at together during the process of the treaty coming to an almost fulfilling close meant they had become a little fond of one another. 

Heather was strong-headed and Astrid liked that in her. The two never spent much time outside of their engagements and work, but it was always nice to have someone to chat with during the dullest of parties and social gatherings. 

“Oh, I remember the day well.” Hiccup chuckled, holding out his hand, “How are you, Heather?” 

Heather laughed and eyed him up and down after the two shook hands, “Definitely a lot better than you are. I heard you almost got yourself killed and they weren’t kidding.” 

“He really did try his best to make me a widow,” Astrid told her lightheartedly because this whole accident was a lot easier to talk and joke about now that she knew he was going to be just fine. 

“Just call me a walking disaster.” Hiccup spoke in a way that made it sound like he was proud of that. 

Astrid rested her hand atop his shoulder, “That’s not something you should brag about.” 

“Yeah...you’re probably right.” 

Heather was enjoying the light banter between her two friends, but she had come up to them for more than just a hug and small talk. She turned back towards Astrid who was still standing in the spot next to her, “Is your father coming tonight? My dad wanted me to ask him something about one of the farms in Baldr, but I hadn’t seen him around anywhere yet.” 

Her father had once again been invited to a function at the palace, and like he almost always had since this same day last year, he decided not to show up and grace the party with his “cheerful” presence. 

When Stoick had told her that he’d invited Ragnar, she already knew she wouldn’t see her father tonight. It wasn’t a shock that it was already over halfway through the party and he was still nowhere to be seen.

“He couldn’t make it.” Astrid lied because she knew he could. She knew he was probably sitting in his large house all alone with some strong drink sitting next to him in a glass while he scrolled through the news and pretended to be paying attention. 

Hiccup watched the way her mouth turned into one hard single line and he felt the way her hand - still upon his shoulder - tensed up into a fist like she was trying to control her frustration. 

Ragnar was always a topic that he tried to never bring up on his own. It was always a conversation that  _ only _ happened if Astrid started it first because no matter how hard she tried to ignore the fact that his uncaring attitude didn’t affect her anymore, Hiccup could still see that it did. 

And Hiccup sometimes wanted nothing more than to go right up to the man and give him a piece of his mind for the way he treated his daughter. She didn’t deserve it. But this was always something she told him that she wanted to take care of herself. 

He respected that, of course. And, plus, the look that Astrid gave him when he interfered with something  _ she _ wanted to take care of was also frightening and he never really enjoyed it. 

“Oh, that’s too bad,” Heather replied. 

Hiccup and Astrid were both grateful for the King quieting everyone down to make some kind of speech - the one part of the job he  _ really _ enjoyed doing for some reason that Hiccup still didn’t understand. 

“Henry, Astrid...” Stoick spoke to them as the ballroom quieted down, “come up here.” 

Hiccup groaned as quietly as possible, but Astrid still helped him to his feet and led him up to stand by the King who was all dressed up in a suit with a tie while holding a glass with some dark and expensive looking liquid in his hand. 

“First, I want to thank you all for coming out to not only celebrate my son and his wife for making it through one full year of marriage, but also for Henry making it back home with injuries that will heal right on up with time.” Stoick started and waited until the light clapping that echoed throughout the room died down. “Now, most of you here - just like myself - were and  _ still _ are completely shocked by the events that happened here in Berk exactly one year ago...”

The room rang out with a few chuckles and amused whispers. Hiccup’s thumb rubbed gently up and down her waist - against the white lace material of her dress - as both stood there remembering the day well. The day they both realized that marrying one another was probably crazy and a tad bit reckless, but that it also turned out to be one of the greatest things either has ever done so far. 

Stoick continued, “But these two have not only done really wonderful things for Berk this last year, but also for this family - a family I’m really glad Astrid is now apart of.” Stoick smiled over at her with a sincere look gleaming in his green eyes. A look that said he meant every word he just spoke. A look that spoke of nothing but respect. 

Astrid definitely blamed her wacky hormones on her eyes prickling and her throat tightening, but those words meant a lot to her. They meant a lot because for half her life family hadn’t meant anything other than a shared last name. And even if Hiccup had told her a thousand times they were all a family, it never actually felt real until just now. 

Not until she grew closer with Valka. 

Not until she heard King Stoick  _ Haddock _ call her family.

“I do believe that love can be one of the greatest gifts of all...” Stoick raised his glass in the air and tried his best not to glance over at the one woman he used to love more than anything that was standing a few feet away from him, “so, here’s to my son and daughter-in-law, their love, and their future.” 

The guests all took a sip of the drinks in their hands - toasting the young couple who were both still too taken back by the words that left his mouth.

Stoick turned towards the two as the clapping got quieter and the chatter grew louder. 

“That was a really great speech.” Hiccup told his father sincerely because it was. Hiccup wasn’t sure if his father was ever going to fully accept Astrid as a part of their family just because of how he felt about the Hofferson’s in the past. And ever since the wedding, he’d been kind but there was always that tension and that silence, and these were words he never thought he’d hear from Stoick. 

Astrid felt the exact same way. So far the wedding hadn’t changed the relationship between her and the King. It was always respectful and always formal. That was until Hiccup’s accident and until the two shared a moment of worry and emotions that Astrid never wanted to feel again. It was that day when she felt like she wasn’t sitting in the car with a King but a  _ father _ . “It really was, thank you.” 

And she thought she was surprised by the words that just left his mouth, but that was until the large tall man who could make three of her pulled her in for a hug. 

Stoick pulled her in for a tight embrace because over the last week she’d been nothing but supportive towards his son. She never left his side. He had witnessed everything she vowed to do. And there had always been a twinge of doubt for just how much love was  _ really _ there, but all that went away the second he saw just how committed she was to Henry. 

And this hug was the only way he knew how to truly thank her. 

“I’d hug you too, son,” Stoick chuckled that booming laugh that shook the chandeliers after he’d let the girl go back to the place by her husband, “but I don’t want to hurt you any more than you already are.” 

“How considerate.” Hiccup chuckled along with his father even though he knew he wasn’t joking because his hugs had always been known to actually be  _ crushing _ . 

Astrid missed the comical moment, however, because she was suddenly too focused by what she saw standing in the doorway of the ballroom. 

It was the identical blonde hair and blue eyes of her father.

But the second she saw him was also the very moment he turned right around and headed back down the long hallway. 

Astrid was way too curious about why he’d show up only to leave a few seconds later. She was even curious as to why he showed up at all.

That’s why she followed him out. 

“Excuse me...I’ll be right back.” Astrid spoke up, taking the two men standing next to her by complete surprise. 

Hiccup didn’t even have time to ask where she was going because by the time his mouth was open she was already out of earshot.

Astrid cursed the white heels attached to her feet for making her pace slower than it would’ve been, but she finally caught up to him at the end of the long - and thankfully empty - hallway. 

“Oh, so you’re leaving already?” She asked him, irritated. 

She watched him stop, hang his head, and turn to face her, “Astrid…” He sighed. 

“Why would you even show up if you only planned to stay five seconds?” 

Ragnar sighed again, not wanting to explain his reasoning for leaving because even though a lot of it had to do with how he still felt about the events of this time last year, he saw the moment shared between the King and his daughter and he realized he probably wasn't wanted there anyway. “I just-”

She cut him off, not even caring about the excuse he’d probably just make up. “Why are you being like this?” Astrid finally asked him because she was real tired of his attitude and there was really no point in beating around the bush.

“What do you mean?” Ragnar’s forehead creased and looked at her like she suddenly grew three heads.

Astrid sighed, “Listen, I understand why you didn’t want me to be with Hicc...Henry at first, but dad, it’s been a year and we’ve all moved on...” She spoke because they had. Stoick’s speech was proof of that tonight. “Well, all but  _ you _ , apparently.” She added, gesturing towards him with her right hand. 

“Just because it’s been a year doesn’t mean I have to like it.” He told her matter-of-fact and crossed his arms like that would help show just how serious he was. 

“Why can’t you just accept it?” When he didn’t answer she continued, “Shouldn’t you just be glad that I’m happy? Shouldn’t that be what you really want for me in the end?  _ Seriously _ , dad, we’re starting a family and you’re still hung up on the past like-” 

Those words got his attention more than any of the others she’d spoke to him beforehand, “Starting a...family?” He repeated. 

Astrid stalled, her mouth hung slightly open as she recalled what she’d just said. 

His daughter usually never stalled on her words unless she spoke ahead of herself and said something she didn’t mean to, which is why he prodded further. “What do you mean you’re  _ starting a family _ ...are you…” he glanced down at her still flat stomach that she suddenly covered with one of her hands. 

He didn’t even have to say the words for her to know exactly what he was talking about - their body language was enough.  

“Yeah, I am.” She admitted because telling her father now would show just how much he was going to miss if he kept acting the way he chose to. 

And that news hit Mr. Hofferson like a ton of bricks because while he was still fuming over the idea of her being  _ married _ to the Prince of Berk, she was now about to be a  _ mother _ . “How long have you known?” 

“A couple weeks.” 

“I didn’t...I didn’t know.” He stuttered, the shock from what he’d just learned still present in his shaky tone. 

“Why would you? You haven’t been around.” Astrid stated matter-of-fact, completely missing his wide-eyed look and the slight paleness in his face because her mind was clouded with her own annoyance.  

And so Ragnar did what he did best when his feelings and his emotions were about to get the best of him, he got snappy.

“It wasn’t planned, was it?” Ragnar asked. 

Astrid scoffed, “What kind of question is that?” 

He narrowed his eyes at her like he was trying to see past whatever façade he thought she was trying to pull, “It’s just all happening a little quick, isn’t it?” 

“Seriously? That’s your response to this?” She asked him, placing a hand on her hip. 

He didn’t answer because he really didn’t know how to respond. He  _ should _ be happy for her and somewhere deep down, he knew that he was. Just like deep down he knew he was happy for everything that’s happened in her life this last year. Everything else just took over first - the shock and the anger that never truly went away.

“Dad, if you keep acting like this...you’re going to miss  _ a lot  _ of stuff…” she took a deep breath, steadying herself and preparing for the next words that she knew would cut him deep, “stuff that  _ mom _ wouldn’t want you to miss out on. Stuff that she would want you to experience for not only  _ you _ but for her too because she isn’t here to enjoy it with us.”

Bringing up her mother was always a subject that tugged on Ragnar’s heartstrings in a way that made him angry. It was the same feeling he’s felt since that day she slipped away from them both. It’s the same feeling he gets when he wakes up and sees a photo of the three of them -  _ happy _ \- staring back at him on the wall across from his bed.  

“Astrid, please don’t bring your mother into this.” He spoke quieter than she’s heard him be in a while. 

She knew how much he hated it. She knew that a conversation like this made him upset. She didn’t care. “She would be so disappointed because this is  _ not _ what she wanted when she told us to take care of each other.” 

He remembered that day well. It was a day he wanted to forget, but it was always the one memory that never left. The one that was burned in his memory forever. The way she squeezed his hand and told him to not only take care of their daughter but to take care of one another.

But the anger of it being  _ her _ who was taken away took over...the anger ruined the rest of the years and that made it even worse. 

It was the only reason Astrid was trying so hard to get him to come to terms with it all because she still remembered him before everything was taken away from them.  

“I’m trying, Astrid,” Ragnar spoke truthfully because to him it sometimes really felt like he was. 

To Astrid, however, it didn’t. “Right.” She snapped. “But just know that I’m giving you a chance to be a part of this family and now it’s all up to you if you want to  _ try _ to be or not.” 

She’d said what she wanted to say, which is why she turned around and walked back down the hallway - leaving him there alone with those words. 

Astrid’s mind was so far away from her surroundings as she walked back down the long hallway that she didn’t even notice her husband limping and trying his best to catch up to her until he called out her name.

“Astrid! Wait! You’re too fast…” He called out, panting. 

She turned around and saw him leaning against one of the tall pillars trying to catch his breath, “Hiccup, why aren’t you at the party?”

“I was worried about you…” He told her sheepishly, tucking his hands in the pockets of his slacks, “Are you okay?” 

Astrid didn’t even have to ask. The innocent look on Hiccup’s face and the way he kept looking down at the floor all guilty told her that he’d overheard the previous conversation. “I’m fine.”

Hiccup nodded once, deciding that he wasn’t pushing it any further. Her scrunched up nose and pursed lips were a sign that pushing her buttons too far wouldn’t be a very smart decision right now. She’s talk when she was ready. She always did. “Do you want to head back to the party?” 

Astrid looked back to the direction of the loud ballroom. She didn’t feel like putting on a fake smile. Her good mood was long gone, her headache was pounding now, and she was tired that faking joy sounded way too exhausting, “I think I’m just going to go to bed.” 

Hiccup sighed in relief because bed sounded  _ so _ good. His leg and his back and everything else would also agree if they were able to speak. “Mind if I join you?” 

Astrid tugged a corner of her lip upwards as she strolled to her bent over husband and threw his arm over her shoulders. “Nothing would make me happier, babe...well, actually, one of those blueberry muffins from Dragon’s Edge Cafe. Now,  _ that _ would make me happier.” 

Hiccup chuckled as they made their way to the staircase, “Second to a blueberry muffin...typical.” 

Astrid breathed a laugh, “Better get used to it.” She reached over to pat his hand gripping onto her shoulder. 

Hiccup stopped walking, suddenly more serious than he was only half a second ago. “Hey…” he started, “no matter what happens, you’re always gonna have me.” 

“As long as you don’t fall through any more floors.” Astrid quipped. But that statement that she knew was the most serious made her feel like she flying above the clouds - the way Hiccup’s cheesy and kind words always made her feel. A feeling she never wanted to grow used to.   

Hiccup smirked, playing along, “Hey, I’m tougher than I look.” He tried to stand up tall to prove his point. 

Astrid just shook her head. “Come on tough guy, let’s go to bed.” And she was just about to take a step up the grand staircase in front of them, but instead turned her head and rested her forehead against her husband’s chest for a moment. “Thank you, babe.” 

She felt him gently press his lips on the top of her head before she lifted back up and turned around to glance in the direction that her father was once standing. “I just can’t give up on him...yet.” 

“I know.” Hiccup spoke gently. “And I love you for it.” 

She looked back into the soft eyes - and the even softer smile - of her husband whose sweet and warming features made every tense and rigid muscle in her relax. 

Hiccup leaned forward, resting his forehead against his wife’s. Astrid felt him bring his hand to the back of her head, pressing them even closer - so close she could feel his warm breath hit the tip of her nose. 

The two stayed that way for a long moment while Astrid thought about how much she loved  _ him _ for always understanding and for giving her the space and time needed to deal with her father in her own time. 

That constant support was part of the reason she thanked him. That and being the person that taught her how to love like she never thought she could. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We had fluff…we had drama…that’ll be a look into what’s in store for the rest of it. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	12. Favorite Place to Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! This chapter! It’s a bit of a fluffy break from all the crazy drama! A break that these two dorks definitely deserve! 
> 
> We go back to a special location from Moira in this one. ;) 
> 
> I based the title of this chapter on the song Favorite Place to Go by Layup. It’s a sweet song! Give it a listen if you’d like! 
> 
> Thanks so my awesome co-author, Christine, who is just so freaking supportive. I love ya lots! 
> 
> Hope y’all enjoy! 

Hiccup scurried through the palace looking for Astrid. 

He was exhilarated. 

He was eager to show her what he’d been up to all morning. 

He was pretty positive she was going to love it and that made his legs move even faster beneath him. 

His windswept hair and cheeks flushed from the cold air - that had been hitting his face during his early morning ride on Toothless - grabbed the attention of every person he passed as he made his way throughout the rooms and hallways. 

After bumping - literally - into Gobber, he finally found her in the main sitting room with a cup of tea in her hand and chatting with Fishlegs. 

The two friends conversation ceased when they both noticed the young prince standing in the doorway with a silly expression plastered on his face. It was the same look that  _ always _ went along with some new and crazy idea of his.

The two were suddenly way more interested in what he had planned up his sleeve rather than discussing the continued progress of the orphanage. 

Astrid set her cup of tea down beside her and opened her mouth to ask where her crazed looking husband had been all morning, but he spoke before she could even get one word out. 

“Happy Anniversary!” 

Astrid turned to glance over at Fishlegs, a look riddled with confusion across her face before she turned her attention back to Hiccup - who was shutting the door behind him and giving them more privacy from the people of the palace. 

“Uh...Hiccup, that was a month ago.” Astrid reminded him. 

“I know...I know,” he waved his hands around him, “but we didn’t get to really do what we wanted a month ago...now we can!” 

As soon as Hiccup had been cleared by his doctor to return to normal activities, it made him feel like he had  _ finally _ been released from a cage that he’d been locked up in for a month. As wonderful as taking it easy was, it was making Hiccup go a little stir crazy. 

He was eating up every bit of freedom that he was finally granted. 

He took Toothless out for so many rides that he lost count - he had to make up for lost time, of course. 

He  _ happily _ attended meeting after meeting with his father. 

He  _ finally _ planned the one-year anniversary date that had been stirring in his head for weeks now.

And Astrid  _ should’ve _ been expecting this because he had promised he’d do something for their anniversary, but with everything else going on, she completely forgot about that conversation they had a month ago. 

“Alright, so, what are we doing?” Astrid asked, standing up from her seat and pulling down her sweatshirt to slightly cover up the very tiny bump that really just looked like she’d ate way too much pizza and made her jeans a little harder to button. 

“If I told you, that would ruin the surprise, now wouldn’t it?” Hiccup told her as he opened the door and followed her out. 

Fishlegs, knowing what the surprise was after helping Hiccup finish up a few things, winked at him before he walked completely out the door. He was mostly just excited to see his friend looking less like the walking dead and more like his old self - the one with the dorky smile and never ending imagination.

The same one that he could still hear laughing down the hallway at the joke his wife just made about there never  _ ever _ being a dull moment with him around.

Fishlegs chuckled and shook his head at just how accurate that statement truly was.

***

Astrid didn’t know what to expect from the day her eager husband had planned for them. 

But she sure didn’t expect to be standing back in front of the lighthouse with the paint-chipped red door that sat on top of the cliff overlooking the ocean and surrounded by trees with leaves that were filled with all the colors of fall. 

This place was filled with memories of that cold and rainy evening that they thought was going to be their last chance to be together in the way they both so badly wanted. Which made it so remarkable to think about just how far they’ve come since that one night of hiding from both the rain and the idea of not ever getting to be together in the way they are now.

“Are we breaking in again?” Astrid joked as she hopped off Stormfly and tied her to the post next to Toothless. 

Hiccup dug in his jeans pocket, revealing a small silver key grasped in between his fingers. “There will be no need for any illegal activity this time.” 

Astrid wanted to laugh at how that made her feel just a tad bit disappointed. “How did you manage that?” 

“My dad, of course, knew who owned it. Turns out the man who did, died a couple of years ago, which explains why it’s in such bad shape.” Hiccup explained, glancing up at the faded white paint that covered the outside walls. “His wife wasn’t able to take care of it and said it was just too much trouble to try and sell, so I offered to look after it for her...in exchange for getting to use it as our little getaway.” He added with a wink. 

“Did you actually tell her that?” 

Hiccup waved her off and laughed as he walked towards the door to unlock it, “Of course I didn’t.” 

Astrid followed him in, immediately getting a whiff of the exact same musty smell it had a year ago, “Good because I don’t want anyone getting the idea that we use this lighthouse only for the sole purpose of making this country more heirs.” 

Hiccup snorted, “Imagine that story on the front page.” 

“I’d rather not.” 

Hiccup smiled that heart-stopping gap-toothed grin as he gestured towards the spiral staircase, “After you, milady.”

Astrid gave him the warmest smile and started up the stairs. With each step she took, she was a little more excited to reach the top to see the breathtaking view of the ocean and the mountains and the cliffs. The view from up there was like none other. It was a place that she remembered as being quiet and peaceful and calm. 

She’d only been here once before, but she was certain it was her new favorite spot in Berk. Even more so than the cove. Even more so than the spot in the sand where she used to sit for hours with her mother. 

And that’s why she was eager to reach the top, which is why her steps started growing quicker and faster, but then she reached just above the halfway point and was so out of breath she had to stop and hold onto the cold metal handrail.

“What’s wrong, Astrid?” Hiccup asked, his also slightly breathless voice full of worry at the sight of seeing her stop so fast and bend over with one hand on her knee with the other gripping the rail. 

Astrid held up one finger, telling him to just give her a second to catch her breath. She felt Hiccup place a hand on the small of her back as he waited for her to finish breathing as if she’d just ran a marathon that was uphill only. 

Once her breathing slowed, she turned her head to look back at Hiccup on the step below her, “Your child takes every ounce of energy I have in me.”

Hiccup tried his best not to laugh at how it was suddenly only  _ his _ child. “Think you can make it up the rest of them?” 

Astrid scoffed, whipped back around, and kept making her way up to the very top. She most definitely wasn’t going to let a few measly stairs beat her.

“I guess that’s a yes,” Hiccup muttered underneath his breath as he followed her up.

When she finally reached the top, she was expecting to find the same dusty scene they’d left it in but all of that was gone. 

What she saw instead left her breathless in a way that wasn’t only from all the stairs she’d just climbed up.

Now instead of an old chair and table in the middle of the small space, there was a red blanket and a basket that made her stomach growl because she just  _ knew _ there was food inside. 

The large windows - that gave her the best view possible - had been wiped clean of all grime and age and were now so clear she could see the bright blue ocean and the waves crashing against the cliffs below them even better than before. 

The wooden floors beneath her feet had been smoothed and polished and no longer looked like they could cave in beneath you any second. 

If the view hadn’t been the same, she could’ve sworn it was a whole different lighthouse. 

“You did all this?” She asked her husband who had finally joined her at the top. 

Hiccup stood there with his hands on his hips while looking proud of not only what he’d done to the space, but also because Astrid’s slightly parted lips that were turned up into a smile and the wide blue eyes looking back at him said that she definitely wasn’t expecting any of it. 

“Yeah, pretty much.” Hiccup walked over to sit down on the blanket spread on the floor. He began pulling out the different items of food one-by-one. “You hungry?” 

Astrid grabbed the sandwich from his hand and crossed her legs underneath her in the spot across from him, “Is that even a question?” 

“Right. How stupid of me to ask.” Hiccup laughed as he unwrapped his own sandwich filled with turkey, lettuce, and even a few potato chips - something Astrid made fun of him for until she tried it herself and now she, too, also had chips tucked underneath the bread. 

Astrid’s appetite had, thankfully, started to come back over the last week and she already found herself eating just a little more than she was used to. That’s why she peeked in the basket after her sandwich had suddenly disappeared. 

And a celebratory picnic with his wife wouldn’t have been complete with just a sandwich. So, when he spotted her raised eyebrows and pursed lips as she looked into the basket, he handed her the brown bag resting beside him. 

Astrid looked inside and when she saw her one favorite food in the world at the bottom, she glanced right back up at her husband who had a proud and mischievous smirk spread across his pretty cute face. “I love you.” She stated. 

“I know.” He said as he watched her pull out the blueberry muffin that really was almost the size of her round head. 

She devoured it too. 

After they finished up lunch, the two found themselves pretty full, a little sleepy, and wrapped in each other’s arms. 

Hiccup’s back was pressed against one of the walls with Astrid tucked in between his legs and her back resting against his chest. 

His hand covered the one lying against her slightly protruded stomach; he smiled as he felt her gently and absentmindedly rub her thumb up and down against it. 

Astrid hummed and snuggled even deeper into his chest. “Thank you for doing all of this, babe.”

Hiccup squeezed her hand. “I wanted it to be a place where we can  _ all _ come one day.” 

Astrid knew that by  _ all _ he meant not only her but their child too. “It’s perfect.” She spoke quietly as she leaned her head back against his shoulder. 

She imagined their future son or daughter racing up the stairs and running around the small space around them. 

She imagined their laughter...the sounds of their tiny feet against the creaking wood...their small hands pressed up against the glass as they stared curiously at the vast ocean and forest surrounding them...

Her daydream was interrupted by the feeling of Hiccup pushing her hair away from the spot on her neck that he gently pressed his lips to. 

Astrid grasped her bottom lip between her teeth as chills ran up her spine from the wonderful sensation of his trail of kisses eventually making their way to the sensitive spot below her ear. 

The same spot that always left her wanting more. The same spot that led her to turn her head so he could press his lips against her own next.

After some time, she found herself turned around with her legs wrapped around his waist, her hands tangled in his hair as he ran his own hands up her back while kissing her back like he was afraid she’d slip away from his grasp if he were to quit anytime soon. 

But the two did quit eventually - after the sun began to set in the distance, casting a nice golden light within the small chilly room. 

They found themselves back in the same position they started in - neither one making any move to get up and head back home before dark. 

Both were enjoying the quiet and the company and the zero interruptions. 

But there was something on the back of Astrid’s mind that had slowly been making its way towards the front over the last couple of days.

“I think it’s time we tell your father,” Astrid spoke, breaking the peaceful silence. 

They still hadn’t told anyone else. The only people who knew were Valka and Ragnar - who was completely accidental. 

It wasn't that they didn’t want to tell anyone else, but the second the King found out, it wouldn’t be long until all of Berk knew as well. 

And the two just really wanted to keep it between them just for a  _ little _ while longer...before all the attention that would come along with it. 

“Yeah,” Hiccup sighed, “I guess we can’t keep it a secret forever.” 

Astrid snorted and gently patted his arm draped across her chest. “Definitely not.” 

“When do you want to tell him?” 

Astrid thought for a moment before replying. “Tomorrow?” 

“After the appointment?” 

“Sure.” 

And then it was quiet again. 

“It’s been nice…” Hiccup spoke up, “having this be our little thing for a while.” 

Astrid nodded. “It has, but Hiccup, this is still going to be our little thing. The whole world knowing about it doesn’t change anything. It’s still  _ our _ child.” 

“You’re right.” Hiccup smiled because not only  _ was _ she right, but he also liked the way she said  _ our child _ . That’s what it was and what it would always be - no matter just how many people butt into their personal life. 

She snickered, “I know.” 

And no matter how many times it’s happened in the past, it still always amazed him how she  _ always _ knew just what to say.

***

Hiccup couldn’t stop smiling. He physically could not turn the corners of his lips downwards. It just wasn’t possible after the morning he’s had. 

Even the nerves and the fear that clouded his body and mind at the fact that he was about to become a father to the baby he just saw on that very low-quality screen couldn’t stop that bright grin from disappearing. 

Him and Astrid not only got to see the baby - that now looked less like a dot with its very tiny but still definite little arms and legs - but they also got to hear its heartbeat echo loudly throughout the entire room. 

It was a sound that hadn’t left his mind since he’d heard it. 

It was a sound that he noticed made tears glisten at the rim of his eyes  _ and _ Astrid’s as she squeezed his hand a little tighter. 

It was a sound he never wanted to forget. 

It was also a sound that made this whole situation a thousand times more real than it already was - if that was even possible. 

And they both realized it was about to get even more real as they stood outside of the King’s office. 

Hiccup tapped his knuckles against the wooden door and turned the knob after hearing his father call out from the other side. 

“You busy?” Hiccup asked as he shut the door behind them. 

Stoick looked up from his papers, the bags underneath his eyes making his response all the truer. “I’m always busy, son.” He tucked his pen in his shirt pocket. “But I could use a break...what can I do for you two?” 

The King noticed the shared look between his son and daughter-in-law. It was quick, but Stoick could tell they had a secret.

“We have something we’d like to tell you,” Astrid spoke, confirming his suspicions.  

If it weren’t for the bright smiles spread across their faces, Stoick would’ve been worried. He gestured at the two seats in front of his desk. “Take a seat.”  

The two did as they were told and sat down in the two chairs across from him. 

Astrid glanced back over at her husband, “Do you want to tell him or should I?”

“I can do it.” Hiccup fiddled with his wedding ring, suddenly a little nervous and unsure how to even begin telling him the news. “Well...Astrid and I…” He stuttered, still trying to find the right words. How did you tell someone they were going to be a grandfather...and then Hiccup looked back up at his curious father when he realized you said it just like that. “So, you’re...you’re going to be a grandfather.” 

The silence that hung over the room like a heavy cloud became so nerve-wracking that both Hiccup and Astrid jumped when Stoick quickly stood up from his seat, knocking over a few of the things sitting on top of his desk in the process.

“Well, this is wonderful news!” Stoick all but shouted as he walked around his large desk to stand behind and place his hands on their shoulders. “Congratulations, you two.”

Both stood up to face him, “Thank you.” They spoke simultaneously. 

“I’m almost speechless.” Stoick chuckled. 

“Well, that’s a first,” Hiccup muttered under his breath, but Astrid still heard it and squeezed his hand she was holding onto tight enough until she heard him whine from the pain. 

“I just was not expecting this to happen so soon.” 

“Neither were we,” Astrid replied, honestly. 

“But we’re still excited,” Hiccup added.

“As you should be!” Stoick said, the joy in his voice growing the longer it sank in. “So, when is it that I officially become a...grandfather?” A large and blinding smile broke out between the red of his beard as he said the word aloud. 

“April,” Astrid told him.

“Oh, I can’t wait to make the big announcement!” He eagerly rubbed his hands together. “This will be anything and everything that  _ everyone _ will be talking about for a while now.” 

And while Hiccup was standing there pretending to be completely thrilled about this  _ big announcement _ that - according to Stoick - would bring them even more attention than their wedding, Astrid was just relieved by how much better this announcement went than the last one. 

He was excited. She could tell that by the way his face lit up the more he talked and waved his hands in the air around him. 

Astrid found comfort in knowing that even if things with her father didn’t work out, as long as Stoick was in their lives, her child would have at least  _ one _ loving grandfather. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEE I TOLD YOU IT WAS FLUFFY! :D 
> 
> It was so great being back at the lighthouse because that location is just one of my favorite things. <3 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed! See y'all next chapter where we get into some more stuuuuuff. ;) My lips are sealed though! 
> 
> Thanks to everyone has left such wonderful comments and shares their love for this story. It really means so much to me! Thanks y'all!


	13. A Long Way to Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a hot minute since I updated and I am so sorry, life got kind of crazy and I just didn’t have the time or the energy to sit down and write. But yay for being back and extra yay for a new chapter! 
> 
> Since I last updated, two things have happened. FIRST. The awesome oceanux/softdragon drew the really beautiful lighthouse moment from Moira. I am honestly so obsessed with it. Go check it out on my tumblr (or just look at my new icon hehe). I will also try and link it below. It’s really so so pretty so please go give it a look cause I’m obsessed. 
> 
> Also, dinochickrox on Tumblr created a Spotify playlist for Moira/Serendipity and it’s so great! It’s been cool listening to songs that others tie in with this story, so thank you for creating it. I will also try to link this too if you would like to check it out. 
> 
> Thank you all for being patient for this new chapter and I hope you enjoy it. This chapter has a little bit of everything and I sure hope you like it…pssst Carolina…this chapter has a scene I know you’ve wanted for a while now. 
> 
> Lastly, thank you to my wonderful boss/co-author Christine for always being such a fan and such a big help. I couldn’t do this without ya! 
> 
> Now…go read!

**_[super pretty drawing of hiccup/astrid at the lighthouse in moira](https://chiefhiccstrid.tumblr.com/post/186309908755/hiccup-pulled-her-back-towards-him-wrapping-both) _ **

**_[the awesome moira/serendipity playlist ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/02VVN60sZASLubv1iPj7cs) _ **

 

* * *

_It didn’t make sense. It just didn’t add up._

Those were the two sentences Hiccup kept muttering to himself all afternoon as he flipped through pages and pages of numbers and receipts. 

He’d sat in the same chair at his large wooden desk with his hands in his hair staring down at the books in front of him just trying to figure out what had gone wrong. 

He sat there so long he didn’t realize the sun had gone down. 

He sat there so long he’d missed many different texts and phone calls.

He didn’t even realize Astrid had walked in the room, taken off her extremely uncomfortable nude-colored heels, and plopped down on the large couch behind him.  

Astrid sighed - more than happy to not only be home but to also be sitting down - as she lifted and placed her swollen feet on the white ottoman in front of her. 

She clasped her hands together, resting them on top of her now distinct round bump that was even more defined by the tight-fitting floral dress that she _definitely_ wouldn’t fit in this time next week. 

“Hiccup,” Astrid spoke up when he still hadn’t once looked her way, “how was your day?” 

No reply. 

Astrid furrowed her brows, “Hiccup?” She called out again, trying to get the attention of the man crouched over the desk. 

Still nothing.  

Astrid spotted a pen on the end table next to her. She grabbed it, bit her lip, and carefully concentrated on his head, “ _Hiccup_!” She repeated again - this time _a lot_ louder - while also throwing the pen that smacked right against the back of his head before landing on the hardwood floor behind him. 

Hiccup jumped in his seat, “Ow!” He cried out before turning around to face his amused wife with an annoyed scowl as he rubbed the sore spot on the back of his head. “What was that for?” 

“You haven’t once looked up from those papers since I walked in the door.” Astrid pointed out. 

He glanced back at the mess scattered on his desk, “Right...yeah, sorry, it’s been a hell of a day."  

“What happened?” Astrid asked, concerned. 

Hiccup sighed, gripping the bridge of his nose because it was the only relief for his pounding headache. “We...the orphanage...ran out of money.”  

“What do you mean? It’s all gone?” 

Hiccup nodded. “I sent Fishlegs out to grab a few things and when he came back empty-handed, he told me he didn’t have enough money in the account to buy all the items on the list, which is crazy because I was so careful…” he picked up the paper in front of him and pointed at the highlighted number, “I made a record of everything.” 

Astrid stood up and walked over towards her distraught husband, taking the paper from his hand. “Did someone spend money without you knowing while you were gone?” She asked while glancing over the detailed and organized spreadsheet. 

Hiccup shook his head. “I made _sure_ that Fishlegs ran every single purchase by me beforehand.” 

“Could someone have gone behind your back?” 

Hiccup just huffed and shook his head. 

She handed the paper back to him, leaning back against the edge of the desk. “So, what are you going to do?” 

“I have a meeting with Parliament, along with the man in charge of the funds for our different organizations tomorrow morning.” 

“Are you talking about Grimmel?” 

Hiccup thought for a moment, “Yeah, that’s him...” he trailed off, noticing the way Astrid gnawed on her bottom lip, “why?” 

“I’ve only met him a couple of times, but my dad can’t stand the man.” 

Hiccup raised his left eyebrow. “And that’s surprising?” He asked, only because Ragnar Hofferson _not_ being fond of someone wasn’t exactly a breaking news story. 

Astrid snickered. “Okay, you have a point there.” Her soft smile turned into a hard line when she noticed Hiccup picking at the skin around his fingernails. “Are you nervous?” 

He tilted his head, trying to figure out what she meant. “You mean about the meeting?” 

“Yeah.” 

“How’d you know?” 

She grabbed his hands that were resting in his lap, stilling his fidgety fingers. “This little nervous habit of yours is also one of the first things I noticed about you.” 

He gave her that dorky half-smile, the one that also came with an equally as dorky comment. “Oh, so it _wasn’t_ my charming good looks?” 

“Don’t change the subject.” 

Hiccup looked down at their clasped hands. “Right, sorry.” 

“Why are you nervous?” 

“You know I hate speaking in front of all of them.” He muttered, never meeting her eyes, and obviously not telling the full truth either. 

“I know, but you’ve done this dozen of times now,” she took her hand and placed it underneath his chin, tilting it up so he’d look at her - the one way she knew she’d get him to tell the truth, “so, why is this any different?” 

Her piercing blue eyes always served as his truth serum. Forget the many different bottles of crazy concoctions that he saw in those absurd sci-fi movies because one look in the prettiest color he’s ever seen and he was always spilling the beans. “What if they blame all of this on me or my poor planning or not being responsible enough? What if they think I messed up...what if I _did_ screw up?”

Astrid dropped her hand from his chin. “You didn’t, Hiccup. I’ve never seen someone so passionate about anything the way you’re passionate about helping those kids.” 

She gestured at the hundreds of papers covering every inch of the desk and even some of the floor around their feet. “You’ve worked so hard...just look at all of this. There’s no way you miscalculated. I’ve sat and watched you go over everything a thousand times.”

“But what _if_ I did?” 

It didn’t surprise her that he was still hung up on the idea of him screwing everything up. He worried about every little thing for so long that eventually, even the tiniest issue would become life or death. “So, who cares if you made a mistake? Just because you’re the Prince of Berk doesn’t mean you aren’t allowed to make mistakes.” 

Hiccup nodded, thinking her words over in his head, waiting for a moment before replying. “Yeah...I guess, but what do I tell them? How do I explain myself?” 

“You tell those egotistical men that you’ve had a lot on your plate. You tell them you almost died...you remind them that you’re about to be a father.” 

And just that word alone made this situation feel like it should be the least of his worries. 

The nerves that went along with the idea of being a father grew right along with Astrid. The bigger her stomach started to get, the more nervous he became.  

It was amazing that he was able to remember even half of the tasks on his to-do list with all the different things on his mind and all the sleepless nights that came along with it.  

He grabbed her hand lying on top of the desk between them, giving it a gentle squeeze. “You’re right...thank you.” 

Astrid gave him a warm reassuring smile, one that also made Hiccup feel the same way - warm, reassured, and completely lucky to have her support. “And if they still don’t listen...I’ll be there to put them in their place.” 

Hiccup cracked a smile. “That’ll teach them.” 

“Damn right it will.” Astrid quipped, but then the light in her eyes and the smile on her face grew serious and hard once more. “Just do what I’ve told you a hundred other times...be _yourself_.” 

“I will.” Hiccup spoke softly. “I promise.” 

“Good.” Astrid nodded once, smiled, and pushed herself away from the desk. 

Hiccup caught her wrist before she could walk away. “Where are you going?”

She gestured back towards the couch. “To sit down. I’ve been on my feet all day and they’re screaming in protest.”

Her feet hurt. Bad. They looked (and felt) like balloons that were filled with too much air and would just pop at any moment. 

But instead of letting her walk back to the large and comfortable couch in the middle of the room, Hiccup pulled her towards him and into his lap. She was sitting right on top of his bony thighs before she even had a chance to pull away. “You have a perfectly good seat right here, you know.” He smirked proudly. 

Astrid’s arm wrapped around his shoulders at the same time that his own arm made its way around her waist. “No offense, but this isn’t near as cozy as our sofa.” His skinny legs and bony knees were digging right into her backside and it was just as uncomfortable as her throbbing ankles. 

“No, maybe not...but it’s much better looking, right?” He winked and clicked his tongue. 

Astrid groaned while trying not to smile and give him even _more_ reason to be the biggest dork she’s ever met. “Oh, _God…_ ”

Hiccup threw his head back and roared with laughter that echoed throughout their empty room. To Astrid, that was the sound of home. The exact thing she’s been looking forward to all day. 

And then the chuckles died down. “How’d your day go?” He asked her.

She took a moment to reply, waiting until her head was resting against his equally as bony shoulder. “It was alright...I’m just glad to be home.”

Hiccup tightened his grip around her waist. “Did everything go okay?”  

Astrid had spent her whole day shaking hands and sitting with people she’s known for a while, but today...today was different. 

She sighed. “Yeah...but I’ve been a patron of this organization for _years_ and today was the first time that the main subject of conversation was everything but the importance of getting outside and being active.” It was her first lone public appearance since the announcement of the upcoming new member of the Haddock family, and _everyone_ had questions about it. “Our unborn child is more famous _now_ than both you and I combined.” 

“What did they want to know?” Hiccup asked, taking his free hand and placing it over her growing stomach. 

“Everything...when the baby is due, if it was a boy or girl, what we planned on naming it…” Astrid trailed off, not even able to remember a quarter of the questions. 

“ _We_ don’t even know half of that stuff yet.” Hiccup spoke, and Astrid could’ve sworn he sounded frustrated. “What did you tell them?”

“That we wanted to keep some of those things private.” That wasn’t a lie. It was the cold hard truth. There were some things that just didn’t need to be shared with the rest of the world. 

“Good.” 

Astrid lifted her head off his shoulder to look him in the eyes. “You’re okay with that, right? Keeping some things private?” 

“More than okay with it.” Hiccup replied. “I’m really glad everyone is excited, but I still want some things to be just between the family and just between us, you know?” 

There were so many reasons she fell in love with the man whose lap she was sitting in, but one of those right at the top of that list was just how understanding he always was. It was also one of the qualities that she knew was going to make him such a wonderful father. “I couldn’t agree more.” 

Hiccup replied with a soft and gentle kiss to the middle of her forehead. And Astrid would’ve _loved_ for the moment to go even further, but then she got a big whiff of the smell that’s been driving her insane since the second she took a seat in his lap. 

Astrid pulled away and wrinkled her nose. “Hiccup, you stink.” He smelled like day-old sweat and dust and rotten wood, and her overly sensitive senses were just not having it tonight. 

Hiccup turned his head away to sniff himself. He agreed...he really didn’t smell great. “I’ll go shower.” 

Astrid stood up. “Please.” 

“To be continued?” Hiccup asked as he also stood from his seat, stretching out his tight and sore muscles from sitting in the same position for so long.

“Sure,” Astrid reassured as she watched him make his way through the doors leading into their dark bedroom. 

She definitely planned on holding him to that because ever since Astrid had hit her second trimester, she’d not only had more cravings for all sorts of ridiculous foods but also for her _very_ cute husband.

The same cute husband who, while taking a shower, noticed his wife standing in front of the bathroom counter - her dress off and wearing a thin and short silk slip that highlighted not only her old curves he knew so well but also the new curves too.

The ones that grew more and more defined each week.  

The ones that made him sit there on his removable shower seat and stare for longer than was probably necessary as the hot water hit his back.

Even through the fogged up glass of the shower door, Astrid could see him ogling at her like some typical teenage boy who was too scared to walk up to the pretty girl sitting at the front of the class and chose to just stare at her instead. 

And the love-sick boy was so distracted that he didn’t even realize what she was up to when she walked over to the toilet and flushed it - causing scorching water to come out of the showerhead instead of the comfortable temperature it was at only a few seconds ago. 

The yelp and loud clatter of shampoo bottles hitting the tile floor of the shower followed by a few curse words made Astrid laugh so hard she had to wipe a couple of tears away from the corners of her eyes. 

But when her sassy and sarcastic husband still hadn’t made any comment about her hysterical prank, she cracked open the shower door to check on him and was instantly met with a face full of warm water. 

It didn’t stop there, however. 

Hiccup kept the showerhead pointed in her direction until there was no longer a dry thread on her - and until she was so soaked that she decided she may as well just join him in the shower too. 

Hiccup didn’t quite know what to expect when she stepped in. 

He expected to be slapped over the head for not only drenching her but the entire bathroom floor.

He expected to be knocked out with one of the scattered bottles on the floor of the shower around their feet. 

He definitely didn’t expect her to hang the showerhead back on the wall and straddle his hips.

He _really_ didn’t expect her hands to tangle themselves in his dripping hair or her wet lips to press right against his with such force his back slammed against the wall behind him.

The growing fire in the pits of their stomachs was even warmer than the water hitting their flushed bare skin.  

The way Astrid’s lips tasted like the honey she always used in her tea made him crumble beneath her. 

The feeling of Hiccup’s hands exploring every inch of her body just made her eager for more. Eager to get even closer. Eager to become so close that every ounce of her would soar, turn into a puddle beneath his passionate touch, and swirl down the drain with the rest of the water. 

Maybe it was something about the moment in general that made her pounce on him like a cat with a mouse. It was fun and lighthearted and it took away all the stress of what greeted them on the outside of the steamy bathroom. 

Or maybe it was something about the way they were both laughing that reminded her of a time when things were still fresh and new. It was the way they both continued to laugh as Hiccup lifted the article of clothing - that was keeping them from being as close as possible - over her head while pressing a trail of kisses from the edge of her jaw back up to her already swollen lips. 

Whatever the reason was, they were both completely satisfied with the way their evening had turned out. 

Laughing together.  

Enjoying time alone together. 

Forgetting all the meetings and the questions and the numbers, even just for a few moments...together. 

***

Hiccup’s heart was pounding. His sweaty hands kept tugging at the navy tie wrapped around his neck. The nerves that filled his stomach increased the longer he stood in his spot at the head of the room while watching the members of Parliament find the way to their usual seats.  

Then everything grew quiet. 

Hiccup glanced over at the seat to his right. The spot where his wife sat. He watched her nod once - it was a simple gesture, but one that spoke hundreds of words of encouragement. 

He remembered everything she said to him last night. 

He’s done this many times before.  

The hours upon hours of time he’s sat at that desk in their living space is just proof that none of this was his own mistake. 

And if everything else fails, just be himself. 

Hiccup swallowed the thick lump of nerves gathered in the very back of his throat before leaning his face closer to the microphone and finally speaking to the dozens of people who were all staring right at him. 

“Good morning…” Hiccup cleared his throat. “Thank you all for joining me on such short notice.” 

And then he made eye contact with Grimmel. The most important man in this room to him right now. The only one that could truly explain why he suddenly found himself without any funds to complete the project he’s worked so hard on. 

His long face and wild grey hair made the tiny hairs stand up on the back of Hiccup’s neck. There was something about his lanky appearance and his slow movements that made him uncomfortable and even a bit scared to voice his next round of thoughts. 

“I gathered everyone here today because the orphanage rebuild has somehow completely used all of its provided funding-” 

A snicker from the tall man with the features of an animated movie villain rang throughout the round room, distracting the Prince. 

Grimmel raised his hands in defense. “I’m sorry...I’m sorry, but I speak for all of us when I say we expected this meeting.” His voice was scratchy and deep and added to his already eerie appearance. 

Hiccup opened his mouth to reply, but the young woman to his right cut him off. “What’s that supposed to mean?” The Duchess was standing with a hand on her hip and giving Grimmel her infamous stink eye. 

Grimmel kept his defensive stance, “Nothing...it’s just...we all expected a mistake like this. It’s nothing against you, your Royal _Highness_ , but all of _this_ ,” he gestured to the grand room around them, “is still new to you.” 

A chorus of hushed whispers and faint nods made their way throughout the room, a majority of the room seeming to silently agree with Grimmel. 

Hiccup felt his shoulders slouch. They still didn’t trust him to do a good job and were probably all making bets on the side on how long it would take before he was to screw up again. 

He still had a long way to go before they were confident he’d make a good leader. 

And Hiccup still had a long way to go before he felt the same way about himself too.  

Astrid scoffed beside him, bringing him back to the present. “I can’t believe this…” she spoke with a scowl written all over her face.  

Hiccup placed his hand upon her shoulder and cut her off before she could give the older man a piece of her mind while _also_ speaking the language that shouldn’t be spoken by someone with her royal status. 

The single firm nod and the appreciative look he gave told her that he was thankful for the support but that he _could_ do this. 

And as horribly as Astrid wanted to tell the man with the long pointy chin everything that was running through her mind, she sat back down anyway, crossing her arms over her chest and waiting to pounce the second the need arose.  

Hiccup turned back to face the crowd, looking solely at Grimmel. “I understand, which is why I’m doing everything I can to fix this...” Hiccup spoke calmly, glad that the shakiness in his voice didn’t seem to make itself known. “And why I’m standing here asking to see the books.” 

“The books?” Grimmel asked as if he had no clue as to what Prince Henry was talking about. 

Hiccup nodded once. “That’s right. I know you have records of each account with all the funding each charity receives annually. All I’m asking is to take a look at the official documents.” 

Grimmel bit the inside of his gum. “Why do you need to see the actual records? It’s not _your_ job to handle the accounts, it’s mine.” 

Hiccup didn’t fully understand why he needed to explain his reasoning, but he did anyway. “I just need to make sure I’m not missing anything.” 

Grimmel argued further. “We gave you plenty-”

“So, there _is_ more money?” Hiccup prodded, cutting the older man off. 

Grimmel broke eye contact for the first time since he spoke up, unsure of what to say next and realizing he misspoke.  

Hiccup took a deep breath. “Look,” he rested his hand firmly on the wooden table in front of him, “I really don’t want to have to be the kind of ruler who harshly orders someone to give me the information, which is why I’m currently standing here asking as nicely as I know how.” 

And then it was silent - so silent that the click of a woman’s heels could be heard echoing down the hallway outside of the room. 

This conversation turned away from Parliament as a whole and ended up being between two men who were currently staring one another down like they were in some dramatic Western film. The only thing missing was the cowboy hats and the hands on their holsters; ready to aim at any moment. 

This hesitation just admitted that something was off without any official confession spoken. 

Grimmel was a smart man. He was never stupid. He was sly and someone who knew his way around systems and numbers and even people, which is why he knew that Prince Henry would never give up. The determination behind his piercing green eyes - that fully reminded him of the King - told him that much. “Yes, sir,” Grimmel spoke painfully. 

“Thank you.” Hiccup replied, still not fully trusting the man who had his hands clasped tightly in his lap. 

Grimmel left then. He never said one more word. He stood from his seat and slowly made his way out of the large double doors, while determined to head to his desk to hide all the evidence.  

And Hiccup may have been pretty new and still really unsure about many things, but he knew when someone was lying and he was absolutely certain that Grimmel was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh….soo…we got a new character…some new conflict…and what did you think about that hiccstrid?? ;) 
> 
> I’m really excited about everything planned and I hope y’all are too! 
> 
> As always, I would love to hear your thoughts and never be afraid to leave a comment! Thanks for reading!


End file.
